Nightsilver Tales
by achus93
Summary: Follow the day to day lives of the people inside the Dark Moon Coffee Shop, where they face trials, roadblocks and annoying people who get on their nerves. A Slice-of-Life, Modern-AU Dota 2 fic, featuring Luna, Mirana, Mortred, Shendel, Lanaya, and many more to come. The 40th Chapter is here! With a small surprise!
1. The Part-timer

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

first of all, i'd like to welcome potential readers. yes, this is a slice-of-life, modern-AU fic featuring who i'd like to call the 'former night elves.' and no, it won't be only female heroes. (hopefully)

this fic is also posted on a certain Steam group about creating/tweaking your own heroes. i know it doesn't make sense, but i write a lot of fics there (usually about the heroes we created), so i figured "why not there?"

(the group in question is this: /groups/HeroCreationGroup

me having an account here was a coincidence, so i decided to post it here to, if you guys don't mind :D

of yeah, almost forgot.

**DISCLAIMER**

All heroes and names featured on this fic belong t Valve and/or Icefrog. the only thing i'm taking credit for is the story itself.

* * *

**The Part-timer**

The afternoon sun shone brightly through the city, rush hour had started to dissipate, the people finishing up their lunch and on their way back to their jobs. A quiet coffee shop at the corner of the street was also subject to the rush hour, the name "Dark Moon Coffee Shop" sprawled above its entrance. Its workers have idled along, its busiest time having passed.

The barista in particular had started catching up on the morning newspaper, reading on local events that might have been relevant in regards to her obsolete past. Wearing a tight dark blue t-shirt and black jeans, with hair tied up in a ponytail, dyed in a mix of blue and silver, she attracts the gaze of men, and some women, despite herself not even giving any of them a second glance. She would brush off any advances people gave her, sometimes with a threat or two. When she felt hands cup her bountiful bosom from behind, she flinched and turned to face the offender.

A slightly younger woman who also happened to be the coffee shop's manager was the perpetrator. Going for a more 'professional' look, she had opted to wear a white blouse, with a hint of cleavage, complimented with sky-blue skirt that went till her knees. The gold earrings complimented her regal look perfectly. Her attire signified her seniority, despite the barista being older than her. But in this close, personal proximity, she did not display her usual regal air, deciding to mess with the barista. Judging by the smirk she had, and the barista's flaring anger, she had deemed it successful.

"What the hell're you doing?" the barista almost yelled, not wanting to make a spectacle for the patrons.

"Nothing. Figured you could ease some of that tension up." She said, not at all fazed by the barista's anger.

Their eyes gaze upon each other, the barista's closing hers to calm herself. Not a moment too soon and she turned her back, facing the counter and reading the newspaper once again.

"I told you many times to not get close to me, Mirana." The barista warned her manager.

"Yes, I know. For the past couple of years. But I still think you need to ease up, Luna. I thought you'd be getting used to the fact that this is not like your old days." The manager said. Luna's hands closed into fists, crumpling the paper she was reading.

"Don't. Remind me. Of my past. For you own sake, _princess_." She said, almost threateningly through gritted teeth.

Mirana's eyes widened briefly, at the sudden anger, before cursing herself for bringing something like Luna's past up.

"Sorry, my bad." Mirana moved to inspect the counter, her eyes falling on the diminishing bagels. She realized they were running out on other pastries as well, and made her way towards the kitchen.

"Mortred. You in here?" she called out, hoping the baker could hear her.

The baker in question popped up from beneath a counter, her face dirtied with flour and smudges of flavoring. Wearing a normal shirt and jeans but with muted colors of grey and aquamarine, the only thing spectacular of her attire is the oversized chef's hat, an oddly plated apron and the bread knife she was still holding.

"_Oui_?" she asks with a soft smile and a light accent.

"We're running out of pastries." Mirana states.

"Oh. Bagels are over there." Mortred points to a fresh batch of bagels. "And I'm working on croissants now."

"Just those?"

"I am only one woman." Mortred crouches back down, staring into the oven. "Now hush so I can get back to work."

Mirana giggled at how serious the baker was when it came to pastries, and picked up a tray for the fresh bagels. When she left the kitchen, the only available waitress was relaying the orders to the barista. Her platinum blonde hair flowed up, as if held by magic. A blue one-piece accented with purple hugged her figure, with a waitresses apron adding to its flair. Her red eyes held lots of stories back. Stories nobody else knows.

"Hey, Shendel. Happy?" Mirana asked as she replaced the bagels in its designated spot.

"Sure." Came a muted reply.

Everyone knows something happened to her that made her come to the coffee shop with the help of her land lady, but out of respect nobody pried her open, a gratitude she respects although not always shown. The only person who knows just happened to be the owner of the establishment.

"Here you go, Shendel." Luna said, handing a trayful of different kinds of caffeine and tea.

Indigo eyes met red when the tray was exchanged. Although Luna did not pry one's past (for she did not like the same to be done to her.), she saw clear discomfort constantly emanating from the waitress, always willing to lend an ear, or shoulder, but none were reciprocated.

Luna stared on Shendel's moving form as she went about delivering the orders. Mirana herself had settled the round pastries on their place. Both eyes meet each other, a playful tint from the manager's while anger slowly rose from the barista.

"We **really** don't have to be like this, Luna."

"Easy for you to say." Luna replied. She knows her 'hatred' for the manager is something pointless, but it's not something she can easily let go, based on the years of her childhood and adolescences.

Luna sat on the stool she prepared herself on her side of the counter and took out her phone, deciding on browsing the web through it. Mirana put her fisted hands on her hips, still addressing the barista.

"Well, I'm going to talk to Selemene. If there's anything, just call out, kay?" Luna answered with a nod, prompting the manager to leave for the owner's room.

Luna sat where she was, full attention on her phone, feeling calm for the coffee shop usually doesn't attract the rowdiest of crowds, if ever. Because of this, she did not realize when the door opened and young woman carrying a stack of books walked in and approached her counter.

"Ahem. Excuse me." Luna looked up, her attention now drawn to the intruder.

She had plopped the stack of books on the counter, college text books Luna observed. She wore a dark purple sweater that almost acted as a one-piece. She wore a face mask the same color as her sweater, with a long pink scarf wrapped around her neck that went as long as her purple dyed hair.

"Yeah? What can I get you?" Luna asked, putting her phone away.

"Oh, no. No, no no. I'm here for the part-time job. I called yesterday." She corrected, holding her hand together on top of her books. Luna let an amused chuckle, envying this girl's youth.

"Alright, hold on." Luna assured as she stood up. "Mirana!"

The manager rushed out, fearing an emergency that she was needed for.

"What, what happened?" she asked Luna. Luna shrugged, an amused smile on her from seeing Mirana panicking.

"Nothing major. The part-timer's here." She said, motioning to the young woman. Mirana's eyes perked up.

"Oh, right! Lanaya, isn't it?" she asked, moving to stand beside the young woman.

They shook hands.

"Yes. I called yesterday." Lanaya said.

"Yeah, I remember. Come, Selemene would like to speak with you!" she said eagerly, dragging the possible new employee with her.

Luna went back to her stool, mindlessly picking up the top text book and started reading. Philosophy; not her type of reading material, not even close, but good for her to contemplate on where she wants to go in her life.

Not long after, Mirana and Lanaya enter the room, with the former being all smiles. More than before.

"Welcome to the Dark Moon Coffee Shop, Lanaya!" she says excitedly. "Why don't you stay here with Luna while I get you your apron." She said, disappearing into the break room.

Lanaya moved her gaze to Luna, who was still reading her Philosophy book. She felt awkward, not sure on how to proceed, seeming as she did not know how to proceed with this intimidating woman.

"Sit down, Sheila." Luna said. Lanaya scrunched her eye brows, confused at the name.

"_Sheila_? she asked.

"Promiscuous." Luna said, not looking up from the book.

"B-but, I'm not-"

"I know."

"Uh… my name's Lanaya." She said, prompting Luna to look up from the book.

"Don't like nicknames?" Luna asked.

"No." Lanaya answered, shaking her head.

"Fine." Luna responded, closing the book and settling it on top of the pile. She stood up, towering the young woman, who felt even more intimidated.

"Shendel!" Luna called out. Lanaya turned, curious to who Luna was calling. "Can you wave?"

Shendel stopped what she was doing and did a small wave aimed at the two women by the counter, and went straight back to work. Lanaya turned back to face Luna.

"Her name's Shendel, as you heard." She straightened her shirt. "Dresses a little daringly, not as much as our 'esteemed' manager, but she's very reserved. Keeps a lot to herself. Something we don't dare to pry. She's so far our only waitress, as our waiter bailed on us, wanting to 'seek revenge against the dead god!'" Luna said while motioning air quotes.

"'Dead God?'" Lanaya asked, confused.

"Yeah, I know! Crazy, right?" Luna added. She then motioned Lanaya to follow her to the kitchen, Standing at the doorway.

"Hey Mortred." She called out. The woman in question had just finished a batch of croissants, settling them on the counter to cool off. She turned to face the two women on the doorway and smiled.

"Oh, hello!" she greeted, moving towards the two and grabbing the young woman's hand, shaking it. "My name's Mortred. I handle all the pastries here." She said with a smile.

"The pastries?"

"_Oui, le pain._ You are welcome to try it!" she said, grabbing one of the croissants and handing it to Lanaya.

Lanaya lowered her mask and took a careful bite out of it, not wanting to spill crumbs on the floor, despite it already being a mess from all the work Mortred had done. Mortred looked eagerly with eyes wide open, waiting for the part-timer's verdict.

"It's, _ahem_. It's good." She said, with a genuine smile.

Mortred squealed, bring the young woman into a hug. Luna shook her head at the antics with a small smile.

"You very well know people love your breads." She stated. Mortred let Lanaya go.

"It's still _merveilleux_, Luna, to hear it." She said. She turned to face Lanaya, who had put her mask back in place. "Well, good luck!" she said before heading back to her station.

Luna brought Lanaya to her counter, where Mirana was waiting with Lanaya's apron. Her already wide smile widened when she saw the two women.

"I see Luna's introduced you to our staff." Lanaya had a brief look of bewilderment.

"Are these the only people here?" she asked. Mirana shrugged while handing Lanaya the apron.

"Yes. I usually help out in waiting the customers." She crossed her arms and brought one hand to her chin. "We had a man here, not too long ago. But he went out."

"To fight the 'dead gods'?" Lanaya asked, her apron fitting on her. Mirana raised an eyebrow.

"Luna said that?" Lanaya nodded. "No. he became some sort of radical activist." Lanaya looked disappointed.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, well, Magina's always been a boring, sometimes lackluster person."

"That's why I tell people my version." Luna added.

"Well, I'm sure you'll get the hang of things here." Mirana had one hand on her hip while the other was on her chest. "If you have any questions, feel free to ask me, Luna or Shendel, 'kay?" Lanaya nodded. "Good! Have fun on your first day!" she said, taking the text books and heading towards the break room.

"Well," Luna put her hand on Lanaya's shoulder. "Go wait on the customers, and don't freeze up." She said, lightly pushing her to the tables.

Lanaya breathed slowly, before heading to the first table she saw with someone calling for a waitress.

And she was nervous as hell.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

thanks for reading till the end of the first chapter. after a few chapters or so, i'll be setting this to 'Complete', since i don't see a definite ending to it.

and there's like one Irish slang, and a few French words that i used up there, so i'd like to apologize before hand if they're used wrong.

there's bound to be more heroes featured here (obviously), but any sort of 'requests' will be looked at, but i'll prioritize the ones from the group. if the 'requests' don't match with my style, then i won't use it.

oh, another thing. you won't be seeing much author's notes from me, but if there are, they'd mostly be footnotes. if there is a headnote, then you can be sure that there will be a footnote.

responses and criticisms welcomed! :D

once again, thanks for reading!


	2. Her First Day

**The First Day**

Lanaya sat in the break room, her head lying on the table. Her first day was tiring. Not physically, of course, since there was hardly a crowd to form up, aside from that one group of people who 'hung out' for an hour or two. She was mentally drained.

Caramel Macchiato. Iced Skinny Mocha. Pumpkin Spice Latte. Café Avocado. And that was just the tip of the iceberg.

They were all confusing to her, having never really frequented these types of establishments. When she signed up, she more or less expected people to order the more 'normal' drinks, like coffee.

_Unless times have changed, and this is new coffee._ she thought to herself.

She remembered only two people ordering 'coffee'.

"White Coffee, extra cream." A short, greasy looking man ordered. Lanaya thought that he might be a mechanic, from the tools he had set on the table.

"Kopi Luwak, dear." the other man she recognized; Boush, one of the professors from the university she attended. Judging by his friendly attitude, she guessed that he might have also seen her around the campus.

"You're still drinking that shit coffee?" the first man said disgustedly.

"It is much better than the milk-infested drink you ordered." The professor countered.

"At least it came out the rig-…" Lanaya didn't hear the rest of the conversation, already on her way to Luna.

_Uh, the only people to order coffee was the professor and his friend…_ she thought dejectedly.

She was also hoping for people to at least order tea; something she was more familiar with; but so far, nobody had done so. The only tea that was made was when she herself asked Luna for a cup of green tea. Luna was amused about something, silently laughing when making the tea for the new part-timer. Not too long after, two cups of green tea was prepared right in front of her. Lanaya looked at Luna with a confused expression until Luna took one of the cups for herself.

"I'd also like a drink." She said, taking the cup and went on reading something on her phone.

That green tea calmed her thoughts, allowing her to go through the rest of the day with renewed vigor. Sadly, all of that mirth was sapped out of her.

_Who knew coffee shops were so taxing?_ she said, turning her head around, looking for the clock. _8:36pm. Hm…_

She was shaken out of her thoughts when the door was opened with force, sitting up straight to see that it was Mortred, carrying a tray of some of the pastries she made.

"Oh, sorry Lanaya. My hands were full, and I didn't know someone was in here." She apologized.

"It's alright." Lanaya assured the baker.

Mortred set the tray on the table before sitting across Lanaya. She gestured the tray to Lanaya.

"Want some?" she asked, a light smile on her face.

Lanaya stared Mortred in her eyes, looking for silent confirmation, and with a nod given, she took a piece, sliding her mask down and started slowly eating it. Mortred took out a paper bag from her apron and settled inside one by one. Soon they were joined by Shendel, who wordlessly took a bagel for herself, moving straight to her own locker.

"When does this place usually close for the night?" Lanaya asked between bites.

"Around now, actually." Mortred answered. "We begin tidying up the place, and make people leave at 9."

"There's no custodian, or anything here?"

"No. None have answered the call."

"We could use one." Shendel said, closing the locker and joining the two on the table.

"Do you know anyone?" Mortred asked, the paper bag now full with the pastries she made.

"No." Shendel said, taking a bite of the bagel.

"Figures." Mortred yawned, arching her back.

"How's your first day?" Shendel asked. Lanaya felt awkward, not knowing how to approach the person talking to her.

They had kept their distance earlier that day, preferring solitude for Shendel and Lanaya still uncomfortable by the vibe the woman gave. She swallowed before answering the question.

"It was confusing…" Mortred lifted an eyebrow.

"How so?" Shendel continued on, taking another bite out of her bagel.

"The drinks were confusing." Mortred giggled, finding the answer to be hilarious.

"That's why I'm not a waitress." She said, earning a glare from Shendel.

"No, you're not a waitress because nobody else can bake." She corrected.

"_Oui_, that's also true." She agreed, looking smug.

The door opened again, this time Mirana entering the room, bringing the regal aura she had with her at all times. She gave one quick look at the three women before ordering them to help clean the place. An order they followed suit.

Lanaya asked her why it was her ordering them, thinking that Selemene would've been the one to do so. "Selemene left early, giving me the keys to lock up." Mirana answered.

Mortred went back to the kitchen, no doubt cleaning her own mess, leaving the rest of the coffee shop to be dealt with by Mirana and the waitresses. Lanaya saw that the coffee machine and the counter around it had already been tidied up. _Luna sure is quick._ she thought to herself, lifting up the chairs on the tables with Shendel as Mirana swept the floor.

It wasn't long till they were ready to lock up. In the break room, Lanaya saw that it had reached 9:13 pm, a look of worry now on her face.

"What's wrong?" Luna asked, putting on a blue jacket.

"I don't know if there are any busses to my place at this time." She said.

"Where do you live, anyway?" Mirana asked. Luna turned to her superior.

"I thought you'd know."

"Selemene was the one that asked her things. I was just waiting outside." Mirana countered, earning a shrug from the barista.

"Maybe one of us can take you back." Shendel suggested.

"You don't even have a car." Mortred said.

"Just putting it out there." Shendel said, before leaving the room, followed by Mortred.

It left Lanaya with the two older women, waiting for her answer.

"Well?" Mirana now had her hands on her hips, still waiting.

"The Radiant Dorms." Lanaya finally answered.

"Oh, Luna lives nearby!" Lanaya turned to face the intimidating woman.

"Really?" she asked.

"Across the road." She answered, before taking a helmet out of her locker. "Come, it's getting late."

Shendel and Mortred were still outside the coffee shop as the other three exited the building. Saying their farewells for the night, they departed towards their respective sanctuaries. Shendel and Mortred left by foot, going separate ways. Mirana had a white sedan drawing up the covers before waiving the two women goodbye. Lanaya was nervous, seeing that Luna had a purple super bike. As Luna got on, she handed the helmet to Lanaya.

"Why?" Lanaya asked.

"You looked nervous, guessing it's your first time. Now get on, I have a cat to take care of." Luna said, looking slightly impatient.

After putting on the helmet, Lanaya held her books tight and got on the bike. A brief shriek was heard when Luna accelerated without warning.

The trip to the Radiant Dorms didn't take as long as it usually does, thanks to the now emptying road and the fact that they were using a motorcycle. Clutching the books with one hand and Luna's waist with the other, Lanaya silently prayed; paralyzed by the speed that the woman was going at. She heard Luna say something, but whatever they were was drowned out by the wind gong past her ears.

She did not even realize that they had arrived because she was so caught up in her own thoughts, trying to distracting herself. It wasn't until Luna pressed the horn, shocking Lanaya and making her fall of the bike, the helmet she wore saved her head from a concussion, although she was still dazed. She felt Luna help her up and taking off the helmet. Her vision was still blurry for a moment, till she can clearly see Luna's tall figure.

"It wasn't **that** bad..." Luna said, putting the helmet on her bike.

"Easy for you to say…" Lanaya was still shaking, not used to going at that speed. She shook herself before picking up her books.

"When do you start your shift tomorrow?"

"Around midday. I have an early morning class." Lanaya answered, brushing off the dirt on her. She gave Luna one last look, indigo eyes meeting pink. "Thanks for the ride Luna." She said, taking off her mask to show her smile as gratitude.

"No problem." Luna nodded, before making her way to the building across, pushing her bike.

Lanaya herself made her way inside the dorm, the ground floor already empty. The first floor however was still filled with her dorm mates, chattering along. One of them, someone she shared a philosophy class with, spotted Lanaya as she made her way through the stairs and ran to accompany her.

"Hey, Lanaya, how's your first day?" she asked.

"It was hectic. So many weird drinks, Rylai." She answered with a tired sigh.

"Hehe, you should've come along when I invited you." Her friend said, sticking out her tongue.

This friend of hers was a short blonde who had her hair tied in pigtails, the norm for her when she's dressed for slumber. She wore pajama pants with odd cloud patterns, although she'd argue that they were snowballs. An oversized shirt with a picture of a walrus added to her youthful appeal. She put an arm around Lanaya, bringing them both closer.

"Hey, maybe I can drop by." She said teasingly.

"Oh, please, don't embarrass me." Lanaya said, going along with her friend.

They reached Lanaya's room on the third floor, with Rylai holding the books as Lanaya fumbled for the keys. When it opened, they made their way inside, Rylai putting the books on Lanaya's bed.

"Coming down?" Rylai asked, inviting her friend, but Lanaya just shook her head.

"Still tired. And you know I have to wake up early tomorrow." She declined.

"Oh well, see you at the campus!" Rylai said, leaving the room, closing the door on the way.

Lanaya sat on her bed, and scanned her room for any anomalies. Her bookshelf near the door stood undisturbed, the only things missing were the books she brought with her. A counter was next to it, with only a container containing some instant food and beverages on top of it. The barren mini fridge she had was underneath the counter. Her table had her computer off. Seeing nothing off about her surroundings, she picked up the books next to her and put them next to her computer, before pulling out a drawer underneath her bed filled with her clothes, grabbing change as she left the room to take a quick shower.

Coming back, she hung her towel on her door and set aside her laundry in a hamper before plopping herself on her bed, quickly drifting off to a needed rest.


	3. Early Morning Routine

**Early Morning Routine**

A darkened bedroom was illuminated by the slightly opened drapes, the sleeping form of a topless woman still unperturbed. The only movement coming from a small purple ball of fur, snuggling against her chest. Not being able to find a comfortable position, it made its way towards the woman's hand and began nibbling her fingers. The woman began stirring.

"Hmm… Nova, stop it." Luna said unconsciously.

But Nova persisted, still nibbling Luna's fingers, giving her a combination of a wet and prickly sensation. Nova's persistence soon paid off, as Luna slowly opened her eyes, observing her bedroom, before rising up and taking Nova off her fingers, putting her cat on her lap.

"Bad girl." She said with a soft smile on her face. Nova purred in response.

Luna put on a shirt she had lying around nearby, and with her small kitten in her arms, made her way out off her bedroom. Walking down the hall, she went straight to her kitchen, plopping Nova on the counter and began preparing Nova's meals for the day. The small purple kitten was content in watching her owner, meowing every once in a while. Luna then turned around with two food bowls, putting one of them on the counter.

"Here's your breakfast." She said, going off to put the other bowl somewhere else.

While Nova was eating her meal, Luna went on preparing for the day. Preparing her own instant cup of noodles, she filled the time with an early shower. Not long after she was watching the morning news with a towel on her neck, eating her breakfast with Nova on her lap. She got dressed as soon as her breakfast was finished. Opting for an attire not too different from yesterday (a moon silhouette on her dark blue shirt and knee-boots.) she was ready to start the day. With her phone and wallet in her pocket, she picked up her helmet and stopped at the door, turning around and crouching in front of her kitten.

"No, stay here. I have to go to work again. Be a good girl, okay?" Nova meowed, giving her answer to Luna. "Good girl. I'll be back tonight."

Now, already on her bike, she made her way through the early morning streets, going on a leisurely pace. The coffee shop wouldn't be open till 10 o'clock in the morning, so her morning routine was as follows: going through the old city blocks where she had a prominent history with the gangs that were still around. It's been years since she stopped, yet most of these people still feared her, still intimidated by her. She doesn't know why she goes through this path; it only brings back bad memories for her.

Her next stop was Heroes Lane, a green park with markets and street shops, with an odd looking great tree at the centre. Even though she stood tall, the great tree was enormous. It was shaped oddly too; three trunks converge at a point, a thick branch protruding from one side. With the way some of the leaves are clumped up together, it looked like the tree had a face. It looked like it was striking a pose, with more trees growing around it, trapping some statues in it. The people had named it The Protector. It somehow even made her safe just looking at it.

"Hey, Luna…" a husky voice called out from behind her.

Luna turned around to see Shendel also standing there, looking at the Protector. She had let her hair down, although that did not lessen the powerful gaze from her red eyes. She's also wearing an oversized purple hoodie, shielding her pale skin from the early morning sun.

"Hey Shendel. Didn't know you come here."

"I don't, actually. I was just walking around…" She turned her body to face Luna. "What about you?"

"When I have free time."

Luna approached the younger woman, putting an arm around her. Shendel flinched at the contact and tried to free herself but Luna's grip was strong, not giving Shendel room to move. She relented not too long after.

"What are your plans for the day?" Luna asked.

"I don't know, just walking around." She answered, her eyes closed in thought.

"Coming in today?"

"Of course."

The stood there in silence, Luna's arm still around Shendel's shoulder.

"Alright, I'm heading out again." Luna announced, letting her grip go and putting on her helmet.

Luna left the quiet woman alone, taking off in her bike to continue her day. The roads were starting to clump up with morning traffic, prompting her to stop at the side of the road. She pulled out her phone to look at the time. 8:13 am.

_Damn, still too early._ she thought to herself.

Finding that her morning routine was disrupted by the traffic, she decided on heading to the coffee shop for a head start on her day. She's hardly ever the first to arrive: Either Mirana or Mortred would already be there; one of them to would do her managerial duties alone and taking inventory of their supplies while the other would prepare as much pastries as she could. Luna herself would do a quick run on supplies, after which she'd just read anything she could get her hands on.

Since the coffee shop was going against traffic, she reached her destination in less than 10 minutes, arriving to the sight of something she was not expecting. 4 similar looking short men had set up shop at the corners of the coffee shop, with one of them, apparently, overseeing the other's works. She parked her bike at the back and made her way inside, to be greeted with a stressed out Mirana, messaging her temples.

"What's up princess?" she asked, heading her way to the break room.

"It's those rats outside." She pointed to the door. "They've been making a fuss since the early morning."

Mirana followed Luna inside, seeing the older woman put her jacket and helmet in her locker.

"And? Why are you looking at me like that?" Luna asked suspiciously, seeing Mirana's pleading eyes.

"Please, can you get them to go away?"

"Why me? You know Mortred can get nasty if she wants too."

"Yes, but she's not going to leave the kitchen any time soon."

Luna had made her way to her station, but did not get to her duties with Mirana still following her. She let out an exasperated sigh, and turned to face her manager.

"Fine." She said, making her way outside, but not before grabbing Mirana's hand. "You're coming with me."

"What? Why?" Mirana struggled to free herself, but she could not escape from the older woman's grasp.

Now outside, their eyes scanned the surroundings in search of the rat in charge. Turns out they didn't need too, for the rat was the one to approach them.

"Hey ladies, welcome to 'Meepo and Co. Goods and Sundries." He greeted them.

The both of them eyed him carefully. _He really does look like a rat._ Luna thought. He had bulgy eyes and oddly sharp ears, his teeth biting on a straw. His brown hair was dirtied with what looked like chalk. He had his hoodie down, sporting a loose white t-shirt and blue shorts. His brown backpack looked overfilled with tons of items he might have scavenged. _maybe he doesn't, but he sure looks the type._ The only difference between him and the other 'rats' were the one tool they were holding. The one they were talking too was carrying a shovel, while the others were carrying a pickaxe, a rake, a fishing rod and a net.

"I think I have just the things you ladies were looking for. 'Ey, Meepo, cum'ere!" the first one ordered.

The one he called had brought an odd looking cream, or lotion, and held it high while the first one began explaining.

"This right 'ere will make those babies grow, just rub 'em before you go to sleep, and in a few weeks, you'll see improvement!"

Both Luna and Mirana were starting to get annoyed.

"I don't need any of this." Luna said, crossing her arms on her chest. The first 'rat' tilted his head, and slowly nodded.

"Yeah, you're right." He pointed to Mirana. "But your friend here could'a used some." Mirana's face got redder, angered by the insinuation. "What about it, toots. Interested?"

Although Luna herself was amused at seeing Mirana's flushed face, she was still getting annoyed by this opportunistic rat still trying to get a sale. So with one arm, she picked up the leader by the collar.

"Listen, you little rat, I-"

"Name's Meepo, babe."

"I thought he's Meepo." Luna gestured to the one still holding the cream, cowering from her figure.

"He's Meepo number three." Luna was starting to get confused.

"What?"

"We're all Meepo, toots. I'm number one."

"Whatever." She shook the first Meepo by his collar. "Listen, I think it's for the best of our interest if you, and your other Meepos, to make yourself scarce."

"Come on, we hafta make a living somehow."

"Then do it somewhere else, befo-" an explosion interrupted their argument.

They saw that one of the Meepos, the one in charge of some 'chemicals', had his station blow up in his face, sending him inside the coffee shop, breaking the window on his way. Mirana covered her ace with her hands, stifling the stress and rising anger, while Luna's grip tightened. Meepo number one felt it, and started to get nervous, feeling his own sweat trickle down his face.

"Do you have any windows?" Luna asked through gritted teeth. Meepo swallowed.

"Um… Uh… No?"

Luna closed her eyes, trying to calm herself down, before putting the first Meepo down. He felt reliefe wash over him, but he was unprepared when Luna swung her foot, striking the other Meepo and sending him to the remains of the blown up station. As the other Meepos called out for their kicked Meepo, Meepo number one was too shocked to notice that he was picked up again, this time by his neck.

"Listen you little rat, we don't have the time for this mess, so why-"

"Wait wait wait." He pleaded, bring his hands up. "Look, we don't have a window. But we can pay you for it."

"Two thousand."

"What?! Come on! I know they're expensive, but that's killing it! We don't have that much!" He pleaded once again. But Luna would not budge.

"Either that, or I call the Guards."

"Aw, come on. You wouldn't do that!"

"I know some people in the Guard."

"Alright, alright!" Meepo finally conceded, Luna putting him back on the ground.

He called the other Meepos, including the two that were wounded, to meet with him. After a minute of them scrounging up their respective wallets, they made up with what they had. Meepo number one gave Luna the money.

"1,832. That's all we got toots." He said, dejectedly.

Luna took the money and gave it to Mirana.

"Good. Now leave."

The Meepos quickly took their equipment, mostly the salvageable ones, and left the area before Mirana could finish counting the money they paid them with. Mirana then turned to face Luna.

"There's only 1,744 here." She said.

"Whatever. They're gone now."

They both surveyed the broken glass pane. Wondering what to do with it, Mortred came into their view, gracing them with her presence.

"What happened?" she asked. Luna just shook her head.

"Don't ask." Mirana answered. "Hey, come help us clean this mess."

It wasn't long till every shard of broken glass was thrown away, with the hole in the wall being temporarily patched up with a curtain. Mortred went back to the kitchen while Mirana waited in Selemene's office, needing to talk to her about important matters.

As time went on, and the coffee shop was about to open, Shendel had appeared, not even glancing at the curtain cover. Mirana had told them that, after what happened this morning, Selemene's going to send out notices for a job as a custodian in the coffee shop. With all the matters either done or put on hold, they flipped the sign to 'Open'.

As per usual, the Dark Moon Coffee Shop is mostly quiet; the only time it was filled was during lunch. As Luna waited at her station, their first customer came in, tanned all over and wearing a red bandana and brown goggles, he had a blue scarf that hung on his back. His reddish brown vest over a brown t-shirt. _A biker, huh?_ Luna thought as he took a seat at the stool in front of her.

"What can I get you?"

"Black." He said, taking out a flask of what smelled like alcohol.

She prepared his drink in not time, seeing him mix it with whatever was in that flask. She noticed that he was very intently staring at her chest. Still feeling residual anger from the morning, she decided to give him a piece of her mind, putting her elbow on his free hand, with her chin resting on her hand. He choked on his drink from the pain.

"Listen buddy, I think it's best that you look away." She said, but the rider laughed rather than be intimidated.

"Damn girl, you got some fire in ya!" He pulled his hand out of its trap. "Well, better make my way out now. Don't want to die to a beauty like yourself." He said with a wink, before finishing up his drink.

"Charming." Luna responded.

Seeing the biker leave, she saw a glimpse of his chopper. Instead of black like the stereotypical color, his was painted brown, a picture of a Molotov burning on its side.

Luna let out a breath, already tired because of the hectic morning she was subjected too.

_Let's hope it'll ease out._


	4. Stress is the Manager's Problem

**Stress is the Manager's Problem**

Mirana sat in front of her laptop in the break room, her head resting on a propped hand as she tapped the keyboard mindlessly, thinking of how to approach the task that had been given to her by Selemene. Because of the morning's disturbance, Selemene had agreed to send word out again that the coffee shop was in need of a general custodian.

"A janitor is nice too, can't be too picky." She told Mirana.

Now, here she was, thinking of what to write. Selemene had graced her with the responsibility of writing the open word to be sent to the newspaper. Normally she wouldn't have trouble, but the early stress she had had stunted her thought process. _and anytime the day starts bad, it'll be bad through the whole day._ she thought, with a grimace.

She was glad that the biker had brushed off Luna's anger in stride. _if he comes back, he'll get a drink on me._ The difference between the two is that while Mirana ends up finding stressful situations one way or another, Luna just can't stop finding trouble.

Just thinking of what Luna would do was making her head hurt. As she started to massage her head, she did not hear the door open, Lanaya entering for her shift. As she set her books in her locker, Lanaya was surprised when she saw the manager in this state, a complete opposite of what she had seen yesterday.

"Mirana? What's wrong?" she asked, earning the tired gaze of the manager.

With a weak smile, she told Lanaya, "Just stressed out, nothing big."

Lanaya approached Mirana, standing behind where she was sitting, "What are you working on?"

"Going to spread the word out. Needed to make a paragraph or two for the newspaper."

"You want me to do it?" Lanaya offered. Mirana shook her heard.

"No, it's alright. It's my job." She assured the student, yet Lanaya was not taking it.

"You look tired, unlike yesterday." She took the seat beside Mirana and took the laptop from her, starting a fresh entry. "Don't worry. I don't mind."

Mirana was torn; she didn't want to let Lanaya do any of her work, but the stress was hindering her progress.

"Maybe Luna can fix you up a drink, right? That helped me yesterday. Then you can continue on." Lanaya suggested. A smile appeared on Mirana's face.

"Ah, you're right." Mirana stood out of her chair, and left the break room, thanking Lanaya on the way.

Going through the corridor, she soon reached a bored looking Luna reading one of Lanaya's books. She also saw a warm cup of latte, prepared on top of a star-patterned coaster. She smiled at the thought that Luna had already prepared this for her. It was moments like these that remind her that Luna isn't the same person that Selemene picked up years ago.

She took the cup and noticed that the milk also formed a star.

"Don't think too much of it princess." Luna said before Mirana could thank her.

Seeing that Luna was still not in the best of moods, she decided on focusing just on the drink she yearned for, taking slow sips, enjoying every second before she swallowed it. While she was drinking, the door opened, a figure in a red hoodie covering his eyes entered, his roughed canines displayed with vigor. Mirana almost choked on her drink when she saw the figure approaching the counter.

"A bloody mary, please." He asked.

"Sorry, we don't serve alcohol here." Luna said, her eyes not leaving the book.

"Oh…" the man sounded dejected, before smiling again. "Okay, I'll have scone."

Luna closed the book and went to prepare a plate for the scone as Mirana stood silently, just in case things might happen? Luna came back with the plate and scone, giving it to the red hooded man. As she sat back down, the man cleared his throat, earning Luna's attention before she went reading again.

"I guess the word around the streets were true." He said, making Luna raise her eyebrow.

"Do I know you?" she asked.

"No, I was a nobody back then. But I _do_ know you." He said cryptically, taking a bite out of his scone. Mirana gulped, seeing Luna tense up.

"Who are you?" she asked, getting up from her chair. The man was startled, seeing her tower over him. He calmed himself down and addressed the enraging woman in front of him.

"I am Strygwyr." He said.

"He's a Bloodseeker, Luna." Mirana said. Luna turned to face her, a surprised expression on her face.

"The Flayed Ones are still around?" she asked, turning back to the short man.

"Yes. I myself am the highest ranking Bloodseeker." He said with pride. Luna just scowled, looking at the man with contempt.

"Why are you here?" She asked. Strygwyr answered with a shrug.

"I wanted a drink, but you don't have what I want. So now, I'm eating a scone." He said, taking a bite as if to show his point. "You know, Luna." He said her name for the first time. "Back then, you had a reputation for bloodlust. It's why the Flayed Ones didn't see consider you a threat."

Luna had balled her fists, but to Mirana's surprise, had not reacted violently. She did not like being reminded of her past, and the very presence of a Bloodseeker was pushing her on the edge. _maybe because he's not being hostile._ Mirana thought, seeing Luna try to calm herself down, before finally sitting back down and reading the book again. She was still struggling, her hands almost destroying the pages of the book, but Mirana was thankful that Luna was taking it all in relative stride.

Her relief was cut short when another figure entered the coffee shop. Wearing a dark blue jacket and red pants, a necklace with red wings of a bat, he looked as problematic as the Bloodseeker. A horrifying scar was in the middle of his face, as if splitting in half. He looked calm until his gaze fell on Strygwyr's back, who was till eating a scone.

"Strygwyr!" he yelled, drawing the attention of the other patrons. Strygwyr scowled at the voice calling him, turning around to face the offender.

"Balanar." He said through gritted teeth.

"Fancy meeting a _Bloodseeker_ here. Way too fancy for the likes of you." The new man said, pulling out brass knuckles from his pockets.

"Says a _Nightstalker_. Guess the night's too expensive for you, dragging your sorry ass out this early." Strygwyr replied, brandishing his own knives.

"You'll be sorry."

"Says the dead man walking." In a moment they were about to charge, striking each other in the middle of the coffee shop, but the bark of the seething rage of a woman stopped them.

"**ENOUGH**!" Luna yelled, stopping them in their tracks. Mirana was startled by the sudden burszt, but not surprised, unlike the patrons, who suddenly felt more fear from her than the impending clash between the two gang members.

As Luna approached them, Strygwyr had put away his knives, realizing the mistake that he had made. Balanar, on the other hand, looked perplexed. He did not know that Luna was here, and therefore was not prepared. Although he was taller, and he tried to pull himself to his fullest height, in hopes that she would be intimidated.

"Luna. I did not expect to see the _Scourge of the Plains_ to be here." Balanar said, earning the deathly glare of the woman.

Mirana heard gasps and whispers, as well as stunned looks as the patrons realized who Luna actually was. She could see that they couldn't believe the things they were hearing.

Luna did not listen to them, instead focusing on the two gang members disrupting the coffee shop. She grabbed Balanar's hoodie by the collar, dragging him down to her height.

"_Balanar._ Surprised you're still around." She said, purple eyes meeting green. To his credit, he did not flinch, but he remembered her before he led the Nightstalkers. A time long ago when he was a lowly welp.

Because of this close proximity, he did not see Luna's swinging arm, her fist striking his face, sending him towards the door. She turned to face Strygwyr, who had silently accepted whatever she would do to him. But any strike her prepared himself for did not come, instead Luna still towered over him, her arms crossed.

"No fighting allowed in the premises." She said, the tranquil fury too unsettling for the people around her.

He heard the unsaid command, nodding before taking his scone and leaving the building. Luna herself then dragged Balanar, who was still writhing in pain as his scar was now slightly opened.

"If I see any of you mongrels here again…"

"Yeah, I got it." Balanar said, cutting her off while holding the bruise, making sure the scar didn't rip any further.

Mirana could only watch it all happen, glad that it did not end up _as bad_ as she thought.

"What happened here?" Mirana startled, turning to face the sudden voice that appeared next to her.

"Where were you?" Mirana asked Shendel, who had just entered the room.

"I was out back, clearing the trash." She answered. Mirana just sighed.

She turned to look at Luna again, who had made her way towards the restrooms.

"Stay here for a while. I need to talk to Luna." Mirana ordered Shendel, who she left before she could hear the sounds of complaints.

Upon entering the restroom, she saw Luna splashing her face with water, shaking her head to get rid of the thoughts that were clouding her right now. Mirana approached her, standing next to the older woman as she preoccupied herself. She soon stopped what she was doing and looked at Mirana through the mirror. Mirana just smiled, offering the cup of latte she was till drinking, which Luna took.

"Thanks, _your highness_." Luna said, the tone of her voice betraying the silent insult she said.

Mirana just smiled, leaving the barista to calm herself down, and made her way towards the break room again. She saw Lanaya putting on her apron, about to leave the room.

"Hey, did something happen outside?" she asked, her hand on the door. Mirana just shook her head.

"Nothing you need to worry about." She answered, pushing Lanaya out of the room. "Now go start your shift! You're late as it is." She said jokingly, earning a laugh from the part-timer.

Now alone in the break room, she went to her laptop to see that Lanaya had done all that was needed. She put a copy of the file in a flash drive, and just as she was about to leave the room again, Mortred entered, face dirty of flour.

"Where are you going?" She asked. Mirana was about to answer, when a plan formed in her head.

"_We_ are going to Dire News." She said, an amused smile on her face, compared to the shocked frown of the baker.

"Why?"

"We're going to get a janitor!" Mirana said excitedly, dragging the protesting baker with her.

"Just make sure you don't get the seats dirty." She said as she put Mortred in her car, before driving off.

"Why do I have to come along?" Mortred protested, throwing her hands up.

Mirana turned to face her, a smile unbecoming of her regal appearance plastered on her face.

"Just needed someone to share the stress with." Mortred, knowing that there's nothing she could do now, just gripped the door handle, looking out at the streets.

"_Merde_"


	5. College Influence

**College Influence**

As the day went on, and the skies no longer plagued by the raging heat of the noon sun, Shendel relished the quiet atmosphere the coffee shop is in right now, after what had supposedly happened before. She was not there to witness it, but judging from Luna's mood, she figured it was a better idea to just continue on as if nothing's happened. Looking at the clock, she saw that it was gracing 4pm.

_Mirana and Mortred still haven't came back yet._

With their absence, the stock of fresh pastries was almost running out. Shendel wished that Mirana hadn't taken Mortred along, as one of the coffee shop's attractions were her pastries. She sighed, sitting at a stool near Luna's station, waiting for more customers. The quiet coffee shop doesn't attract a huge number of people, but it was something that they had loved about it, for if it was crowded, they'd have trouble because of how understaffed they might be.

Her eyes were wandering idly, observing the room. Lanaya was handling the short amount of orders on her own, to the relief of Shendel. The part-timer offered to take time off her hands when her shift started a bit late thanks to a little work she did for Mirana. Turning around, she saw Luna tinkering with her phone. She hoped that Luna had calmed down, but it was always hard to figure out what the older woman was feeling. The only time she knew Luna was fine was when Luna herself initiated whatever conversation they had.

The sound of the door opening took Shendel's full attention, seeing four young looking people enter, each with a different assortment of books or slung backpacks. _College students._ she thought, guessing that they looked older than teenagers. Seeing that Lanaya had made her way to the restroom before the four had entered, Shendel stood up and approached the four as they made themselves comfortable.

"Good afternoon," she greeted, "what can I get you?"

A young looking blonde looked up and met Shendel's gaze, her bangs covered her right eye. She wore a purple scarf and light blue fur jacket, with a white one piece underneath. She had blue eye shadow, adding to her youthful appearance, and a long white pen she stuck on her ear.

"Uh, we were actually looking for someone. She's a part-timer here." She said nervously.

_Ah, Lanaya's friends._ Shendel thought. "Lanaya's in the restroom. Maybe I can take your orders before she comes out."

"Okay. Uhm, I'll have…" the young woman covered her mouth with both her hands, her eyes looking up on thought.

"Don't take too long, Rylai." The other girl said with her voice filled with irritation.

She wore a red and orange sundress, her fiery hair tied into a ponytail with an orange rose clipped on the side of her hair. Despite the difference in the color of their hair and eyes, they looked alike, leading to Shendel in assuming that these two were sisters. A quick glance allowed Shendel to see that one of her legs was reinforced with braces and a crutch leaning on her chair.

"Yeah, yeah, calm down sis." The younger one said, before looking up at Shendel. "Chocomint Frappe please."

"A latte." The older sister said immediately.

Shendel turned to the other two, who were still in thought.

"Do you have green tea?" the masked man asked.

He wore an orange shirt under a red vest, with black pants often used by martial artists. Judging from the oni mask he wore, his bandage-wrapped hands and the wooden sword he had with him, she guessed that it was his uniform.

"Yes, we do." The man nodded.

"Alcohol?" the man next to him asked.

The other man looked chaotic, compared to the calm air the masked one had. A leather cap with his blue hair poking out, his blue eyes bore right through someone, as if he was looking for a fight. His skin was very tanned, almost red from the sun's exposure. He wore a cream colored tank top and light blue shorts.

"We don't serve alcohol here."

"Fuck. Do you at least have sodas?" he asked again.

"Yes."

"Then a coke would be _lovely_." he said, his words laced with annoyance.

Shendel went over to Luna to relay the orders that she had taken.

"Don't get close to the guy in the tank top." Shendel said, Luna raising an eyebrow.

"Why?"

"He looks like he's yearning for a fight." Luna scoffed.

"He'd be lucky if he was still standing if I punched him." She said, Shendel rolling her eyes in response.

"I'm just making sure things stay quiet, Luna." Luna laughed, finding amusement in Shendel's words.

"Yeah, don't we all."

"What's going on?" Lanaya asked as she appeared.

"Nothing interesting." Luna said with an amused smirk.

"Come on. You guys have been saying that since I arrived." Luna laughed again, harder than before.

"You sure are happy now." Shendel stated, herself amused at Luna's changed demeanor compared to earlier.

"Sure am." Luna placed the 3 drinks and a pitcher on a tray, handing it to Shendel. Shendel then gave the tray to Lanaya, confused at the action.

"Give it to that table." Shendel said, putting an extra glass on the tray.

As Lanaya turned to face where Shendel had directed, her face went from confusion to shock, her jaw dropping in surprise through her face mask.

"Oh no…" she said.

"Hey Lanaya!" the blonde girl called out, waving her hand.

Lanaya turned to face the two older women, her eyes pleading for help. Luna just laughed at Lanaya's predicament, while Shendel stifled her giggles.

"Sorry, Lanaya. They're your friends. Go get 'em." Shendel said, lightly pushing the distressed woman.

Lanaya, feeling defeated, went to her friends' table with the drinks they ordered. Her friends looked delighted at her appearance, while she herself was not amused at theirs. Putting the tray on the table, she stood up straight before addressing the blonde.

"Rylai, I thought I told you guys not to come here." Lanaya said, her hands on her hips.

"No, you told me not to embarrass you." Rylai said through giggles.

"And you guys just came along with her?" She said to the others. The older sister just shrugged.

"I don't see what's wrong, Lanaya." She said, taking a sip of her latte.

"Lina's right, Lanaya. There's nothing wrong." The masked one added. Lanaya fully turned her gaze to the two men.

"And you two. The sisters, I get, doing things together. You guys don't have a reason to be here." She pointed to the masked man. "Especially you, Yurnero. Don't you have practice?"

"Finished not too long ago." He said, lifting his mask to drink the tea.

"I'm just here to see if you burned the place down." The other man said, drinking his coke. "Disappointed."

"Come now, Jah'rakal, don't be mean." Rylai said, berating the man.

"It's alright. He wouldn't be Jah'rakal if he wasn't mean." Lanaya said, letting a tired sigh out.

"I'm just saying. Have we ever seen her wait on tables before? _No._" he replied with a pointed finger.

"She seems to be doing fine. Like you can do any better." Yurnero said. Jah'rakal laughed at the insinuation.

"I'm a profound **troll**. I don't need to wait on tables." He said proudly.

"When will you stop being such a troll? It's getting on my nerves." Lina said.

"When hell freezes over. And thank you." He said, before laughing maniacally again.

The group joined the self-proclaimed troll in laughing, finding the perfect chemistry with Lanaya's annoyance dissipating. The two older women looked on from the counter, a soft smile on their faces at the students' jovial dialogue.

"Did you go to college?" Luna asked, prompting Shendel to turn to face her.

"Uh, not really." She said, her face now with a shade of red.

"Me too. Too busy."

"With what?" Shendel asked, curious as to what Luna meant. Luna, seeing that Shendel doesn't know about her past, just shook her head.

"Would you tell me your reason if I tell yours?" Shendel tensed up, an uncomfortable subject being touched upon by the both of them.

"No."

"Then I won't too." Luna said with a tired smirk.

They both stood in an awkward silence together, the memory of their own pasts now in their thoughts. Not wanting to dwell on it further, Luna brought her hand to Shendel's back, startling her with a smack.

"What was that for?" she asked, her back still stinging.

"Nothing. Go wait on the tables," Luna pointed to the people entering the coffee shop, "we have more people."

As Shendel went her way with an annoyed look on her face, Luna sat back on her stool, when suddenly Mirana and Mortred came into view.

"Phew, that sure took a while, right Mortred?" Mirana said, wiping an imaginary sweat with a smirk on her face. Mortred, meanwhile, did not look happy.

"What took you guys so long?" Luna asked. Mirana just shrugged, trying to look innocent while Mortred crossed her arms.

"Well, there may have been a _little_ line at the news agency." She said, glancing at Mortred.

"_Casse-toi_." Mortred said angrily.

"Now now, Mortred, don't be angry." Mirana scolded. "Where's Lanaya?"

"With her friends." Luna said, gesturing to the loud group of students.

"Ah. Alright, can you make a drink for us?" Mirana requested. Luna stood up, turning to face Mortred.

"Anything specific you want?" she asked.

"Whatever." Mortred replied, still looking angry.

"_Mortred._" a shade of red appeared on Mortred's face.

"Hot _chocolat._" Mirana giggled while Luna just smile.

"Alright, coming up."

Mortred just sighed dejectedly, knowing there was nothing she could do, especially against these two women. She only hoped she has time to bake again before closing up.


	6. Her First Weekend

**Her First Weekend**

Days had passed since the recruitment notice was sent out, and Lanaya had become accustomed with the odd quirks, here and there, of her superiors. Her friends have come and gone, although not as a group unlike the first time they came there.

Rylai had frequented the most, hanging out at the coffee shop and being a general nuisance to Lanaya. The others knew that whatever ire she held whenever the young blonde came to visit wasn't real, as they always end up chatting all the way (until Mirana had to tell Lanaya to get back to work.)

Lina, Rylai's older redheaded sister, would sometimes come along with her sister. Her reason for not coming on her own was so Rylai could help her if something were to happen (in regards to her needing a crutch to walk). Mirana had asked why she was in the same year as her younger sister, and Lina simply pointed at her leg.

Yurnero would sometimes come and order tea and spend a few hours just drinking. Lanaya was glad that someone, other than her, had ordered tea.

Jah'rakal had only come again once, a little ordeal had made him weary of entering the coffee shop on his own. His unfriendly and sour attitude got on the nerves of the others, as they had not gotten used to it like Lanaya. One thing led to another and Luna ended up giving him a ripped vest and a broken nose.

Sadly, through the most amount of activity the coffee shop has seen, they still had not heard of a reply for the ad they had sent out in Dire News. Mirana was getting frantic, as she did not want to hire outside help to fix the still broken window, despite the urgings of Selemene. The others merely looked on her predicament, silently glad that they would not be dealing with any of that sort.

And now, in a brand new day, was where things would start looking up for them.

Mortred, up early as ever, walked towards the Dark Moon carrying various kinds of ingredients in plastic bags. The color of her clothes almost matched the surrounding buildings, her usual aquamarine shirt and beige slacks looked very underwhelming compared to what her coworkers and friends wore that people would never realize that she was among them. As she neared the coffee shop, she saw an even earlier Mirana unlocking the door. The sound of rustling plastic bags alerted Mirana before Mortred could greet her.

"Hey there Mortred." Mirana greeted the baker just as she opened the door, allowing the both of them to enter.

"_Bounjour_, Mirana." She replied, heading straight to the kitchen. Mirana tailed behind her.

Mirana just stood at the doorframe, seeing Mortred settle everything on the counter and went straight to work. She had set out all the utensils she needed for a quick start, but stopped briefly when she saw that Mirana was watching her.

"_Quoi_?" she asked, tilting her head. Mirana just shrugged.

"Just watching you work." She yawned, still tired from how early it was. "Did you know there's gonna be a butcher across the street?"

"Really? Is it already opened?" she asked.

"Not yet. It's still being renovated. I asked the people there, they said it'll probably open in a week or two." Mortred looked up in thought.

"That might be nice." She said, before going back to work.

"That's it?" Mirana asked, confused at the lackluster response she got. Mortred shrugged.

"Most of the pastries that people like don't really need meat. Only a few." Mortred said.

With a sigh, Mirana turned and made her way out of the kitchen. To her surprise, she saw Selemene enter the coffee shop, unusually early of her. The owner of the Dark Moon Coffee Shop was tall, even taller than Luna, and the black shirt emblazoned with a silhouette of the moon signified it. Unlike her two oldest employees, she was bald, yet somehow she still looked more feminine than them. She has their utmost respect and loyalty (and gratitude of the others), and she returns it in kind.

"Selemene!" Mirana said in shock, and ran towards her boss. "Allow me." she said, taking her backpack.

"Thank you, Mirana." She said genuinely, as they made their way to her office.

Selemene, often turning up before noon, would often handle the slightly more important decisions and paper work. The office had a simple design, illuminated by a large light source in the middle of the ceiling. The ceiling itself was decorated by numerous stars. A purple office desk with a desktop computer on top of it was in the corner of the room, with the other corner occupied by a mini-fridge and a two-seated sofa.

As Selemene made herself comfortable at her desk, she motioned Mirana to approach her.

"I got a call for that custodian you've been wanting so badly." She said. Mirana coughed.

"A custodian _we've_ wanted." Mirana corrected, earning a laugh from Selemene.

"Sure. Look, he called me personally. He's actually an old friend, so be nice."

"Is that why you're here early?" Selemene nodded. "Okay, I'll keep an eye out." Mirana said as she left the room.

She went on with her duties, taking inventory and planning out her day. Luna soon arrived with Lanaya, her shift starting earlier than usual because of the weekend. What caught Mirana's eye was, instead of the usual books she'd be carrying, she was carrying a small purple kitten. The same kitten she was sure belonged to Luna.

"Luna…" Luna turned to Mirana, an eyebrow raised with Lanaya stopping behind her. "Isn't that…"

"Hm? Oh, yes. Nova wanted to come." Luna said, taking the kitten from Lanaya and putting her on the counter. Luna then turned to face Mirana again.

"I'm surprised you didn't bring Sagan." She said. Lanaya grew curious, seeing the manager blush.

"That was just one time. He didn't want to be alone." She countered, yet Luna just laughed.

"So there's no problem here? Good." Luna said, moving to her stool with Nova following with her gaze.

"Is there any special plans?" Lanaya asked, eager to change the odd subject. Mirana perked up.

"Yes. There'll be a custodian coming in. Selemene's old friend."

"What does he look like?" Lanaya asked again.

"I don't know. Just keep an eye out." She ordered.

The day continued on, with Shendel arriving before they opened up. Being the weekend, a different assortment of customers entered the coffee shop. Because of that, the environment changes, from a semi-serious group of collar workers and students to a random bunch of people hanging around. For this reason, the coffee shop is opened till later in the night.

As midday approached, Lanaya was getting winded, surprised by the sudden increase of patrons on the weekend. Resting next to Luna's station, she passed the time by playing with an eager Nova nibbling on her fingers. Luna herself had just finished making a few drinks, handing the tray to Shendel. Mirana was getting fidgety, eager for their new custodian to arrive.

The next customers to enter caught their attention, and a groan from Luna. Two sharp dressed men came in, one of them wearing a bright red and orange suit and jacket while the other a white shirt with black pants and a red vest. The first man had a goatee, and his eyes almost looked like it was shinning. The other man had sideburns and a short ponytail, his hair almost graying out. Beside the both of them was a corgi with a black coat, happily panting with its tongue out.

They approached the counter and sat at the stool, with Lanaya straightening herself in front of the new customers. Luna looked irritated.

"Good afternoon, Luna. Nice to see you're doing fine." The older looking man sad, the corgi jumping onto his lap.

"And to you too, Detective Banehallow." Luna turned to face the other man. Detective Davion, I'm surprised you're still his partner."

"Well, we work great together Luna. You can't argue with the results." The younger, although still middle-aged, man said back to her.

"I'm just checking up, Luna." The first man, Banehallow said, petting his corgi.

"You don't need to, Detectives. I'm sure there's other things worth more your time." Luna said, turning around to the coffee machine. "The usual, gentlemen?"

"Absolutely." They answered.

Lanaya made her way to Mirana, with Nova still in her hands, questions already circling in her mind.

"What's going on?" Lanaya asked, gesturing at the two detectives.

"Just something." Mirana answered cryptically, Lanaya's brows furrowed in annoyance.

"Really?" She prodded once again, Mirana growing uncomfortable at the subject.

"Look, just ask Luna herself. I'm not okay with talking about her past."

"Who are they, anyway?" Mirana put a pointed finger on her chin.

"Well, the older man is Banehallow. He was this grumpy man, very strict with protocols. He mellowed out after meeting Luna, and being partnered up with Davion, so that's a nice change. Speaking of Davion, from what I heard, he was also pretty by the book, but after something happened, I don't know what, he started loosening up. I think that's the main reason why he's Banehallow's partner."

Lanaya was starting to get even more curious, and not just about Luna's past, but also the detectives'. She let out a tired sigh, hoping that, someday, her curiosity will be sated. In her thought, she did not see the detectives making their way out, passing by them in the process, startling her when she opened her eyes.

"Mirana, good to see you too." Banehallow said, giving a nod to both Mirana and Lanaya.

"You too, detective. Have a pleasant day!" she said before he left the coffee shop with the corgi in tow.

"Good day, ladies." Davion said as he passed them by, putting on his hat with a symbol of a dragon, carrying the drinks Luna had made them.

Lanaya then turned to face her manager. "They don't sound like the people you described." Mirana just shrugged.

"Time changes people." She said.

As the two detectives left the building, an armored truck parked itself in front the Dark Moon, earning brief glances from everyone who just so happened to see it. An old, almost burly looking man exited the vehicle. He wore a soft green shirt with a brown and purple vest. His white hair was receding in the front, but he had outgrown his facial hair, braiding the sides of it.

He entered the coffee shop and immediately approached the eager looking manager and the intimidated part-timer, who had cradled the small kitten still in her arms.

"Is Selemene here?" He asked. Mirana perked up.

"Oh, you must be the-…"

"Sylla! Glad to see you're still alive!" Selemene said, approaching the old man, giving him a short hug.

"Heard you're having trouble?" he asked, his eyes scanning the room.

"Yes. My manager here wanted, desperately, a custodian for the Dark Moon." Sylla then eyed Mirana.

"Alright girl. Do you have any equipment?" he asked. Mirana clapped her hands eagerly.

"Yes! We had purchased them in preparation for anybody who came."

"And it would be _lovely_ if you can fix up that window of ours." Selemene added, pointing to the still broken window.

"Come, I'll take you to the break room, and I can give you the supplies." Mirana said, heading towards the corridor.

"You kids, can't even fix these types of problems yourselves." Sylla said, following the manager, with Selemene following behind him.

Still shocked at what had transpired, Lanaya made her way back to Luna, putting Nova back on the counter. She saw Shendel had taken the seat she was in before.

"Who knew Selemene knew someone so old." Shendel said.

"Not really." Luna laughed, seeing the confused look on the waitresses' faces. Shendel then looked at Lanaya.

"Come on now, you can't rest all day." She lightly scolded, earning a groan from the part-timer.

"But it was so relaxing." Shendel shook her head, standing up and pushed the part-timer towards the customers.

"Brace it, Lanaya, this is what weekends are like." Luna said, encouraging Lanaya to work again.

And, with a sigh, she waited on the tables again. Although not as encouraged as she'd like.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

so, just in case people are wondering why I described Selemene like that, well, I based it off an art Kunkka (the artist) made.

kunkka deviantart com / art/Daughters-of-the-Moon-320234982

looks pretty cool, in my opinion. also looks like an Asari, but that's neither here nor there.

so, I hope you enjoyed this latest chapter!


	7. Immaterial

**Immaterial**

It had been a good day for Mortred. She had kept to herself most of her day in the kitchen, taking a short nap before getting back at it again. She wouldn't have it any other way. She took out her phone, to check any messages and check the time. No messages. And it was 7:35pm.

_Better start cleaning up now._ she thought, stretching her back before standing up.

She heard the door open, and thinking it was one of the girls, she turned to face her guest. She was surprised when she saw an old man starring her in the eye. He had tools strapped around his waist and a mop bucket in his hand, with the mop and a broom in the other. She was even more startled by hhow burly he looked.

"Alright, girl. Get." He said, pointing to the door with an accent Mortred has never heard before. "Haf'ta clean up this mess."

"Oh, no, don't worry. I can clean this myself." She said, but the old man just shook his head.

"No no. You've been in it for hours. Your friends are worried. Get." He said, pushing her out of the kitchen.

Mortred stood outside the door to the kitchen, confused and surprised at what had just happened. She turned and looked for anybody that could explain it. With Mirana being the first person she saw, she approached the manager as she was checking the register.

"Mirana." She called, arms crossed with an annoyed look on her face. Mirana turned with that soft smile she always has.

"Ah, Mortred. You're finally out of your kitchen."

"**Kicked** out, more like." Mirana now gave Mortred her full attention, curious as to what the baker meant.

With hands on her hips, she asked. "What's wrong, Mortred"

"An old man kicked me out." She said with a frown on her face. Mirana giggled, seeing the unfitting emotion her friend is showing.

"It's alright. He's our new custodian." Mirana brought a hand to Mortred's shoulder, dragging the baker along. "Look, he fixed the window!"

Seeing that Mortred wasn't satisfied, Mirana just sighed, patting her friend's head before heading back to the register. Mortred looked out the window, seeing a parked armored truck, the type of trucks used by special armed forces. She made her way outside, trying to see if there was something going on, but found nothing of the sort, other than the constant activity across the street.

"It's Sylla's truck." Someone said behind her. Turning around, she saw Lanaya carrying the trash.

"Who?" Mortred asked in confusion. Lanaya rolled her eyes.

"Sylla. He's the old man, our new custodian. He does more than just cleaning." Mortred turned to face the truck again. "Luna said it's a Bear truck, it means…"

"Ballistic Engineered Armored Response." Mortred turned to face Lanaya again. "I know what it's called. I had contact with lots of these, years ago."

Lanaya grew curious at what Mortred meant. "What do you mean?" Mortred laughed at the part-timer's question.

"Oh, no no no." Mortred said, scolding the young woman. "I won't be illusive if people know too much of me." She said before entering the coffee shop again, leaving Lanaya in her own thoughts.

Inside the Dark Moon, Mortred looked around the room, seeing the smaller number of patrons still inside. She saw Luna playing with Nova with her hands. Despite the years she's gotten to know her, she's never seen the older woman look so peaceful before, with the little kitten in her hands. Opting to not disturb her, Mortred made her way to the break room, in hopes of finding something else to keep herself busy.

Entering the room, she saw Shendel in front of her locker, holding something that she could not see, with her back turned to the door. Mortred quietly approached Shendel, tiptoeing to see what the waitress was holding: a picture. Of Shendel and another man. The man was slightly taller than Shendel, with short blond hair and sharp blue eyes. He wore a light blue shirt with a picture of a balled up white dove.

Mortred was more surprised at Shendel in the picture. Her skin was lighter, and she wore a lighter, more vibrant colored dress. She looked happy, unlike what Mortred has been used to when Shendel began working with them. Mortred took a few steps back, only now seeing silent tears fall down Shendel's face. Mortred grew concerned, seeing her friend, in this state.

"Shendel?" she called out. The waitress tensed, quickly turning around to face her intruder, hiding the picture behind her.

"Mortres. Didn't hear you come in." She said, wiping her tears. "What's wrong?"

"I should be asking you that." Mortred ssaid, putting a hand on Shendel's shoulder. Shendel let out a sad laugh.

"Don't worry. Just found something that brought back memories." She said, turning around and putting the picture back in the locker.

"You want to talk about it?" Mortred offered, but Shendel just shook her head.

"No. It's too painful."

"It's okay. I won't push."

At this point, Lanaya entered the room, her face mask around her neck, but stopped cold when she saw the crying woman with the other's hand on her shoulder. The two turned to face the youngest employee as she closed the door.

"Is this something I'm not allowed to know too?" she asked, earning a giggle from the other two.

"Probably." Mortred said. Shendel shook her head.

"Maybe someday." Lanaya sighed, shaking her head as she made her way to her locker.

"There are way too many secrets in this place." They all laughed at the remark, agreeing to that little fact.

The night went on with no hitches, and eventually the coffee shop was ready to be locked up. All six employees stood outside the building as Mirana locked it up. She then turned to Sylla.

"Sylla, hopefully next time you can park your truck in the back. It blocks the building if it's here." Sylla laughed heartily.

"Alright girl. Where is Selemene?" he asked.

"She left earlier after you arrived. She doesn't stay till the night." Luna said, handing Nova over to Lanaya.

Sylla scoffed, making his way to his truck before leaving the girls.

Shendel bade them farewell as she made her way too, as Mirana was heating up her car. Luna and Lanaya were on Luna's bike, but they had not left yet, seeing a disturbed look on Mortred's face as she looked at her phone.

"What's wrong?" Lanaya asked.

"My landlord tried to call me. Hold on." Mortred said, dialing the number.

"What's going on?" Mirana said, pulling up next to Luna's motorcycle. Luna just gestured to their baker, waiting for the other line to pick up.

They waited for Mortred, who was still waiting on the phone. There was no answer, until,

"Hello? Yes, it's Mortred." She said, and her face grew more distressed.

The others waited for her call to be finished, wondering why is causing her to be this disturbed. Then Mortred cut off the line, putting her phone back in her pocket, looking unsure of what to do.

"Mortred? Is everything okay?" Mirana asked, already out of her car.

"My apartment…."

"What happened to it?" Lanaya asked as well, with Nova still in her hands.

"There was a big accident in the building. Nobody is allowed near it now, until further notice." Mortred said, dejectedly.

"Do you have a place to stay?" Luna asked, Mortred just shook her head.

Lanaya noticed that Mirana was thinking of something, judging from the way she looked. She turned to face Luna, with what people would call a shit-eating grin.

"I _think_ I have a great idea, Mortred." Mirana said, stifling giggles.

Luna already did not like the way this was going, especially since the manager had gotten the baker's attention.

"What is it?" Mortred asked.

Mirana then approached her, draping her arm on Mortred's shoulders and began explaining what her idea was, much to Luna's dismay.

Little did she know that her plan would bring internal turmoil to those who were involved.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

you know, i find it funny that somehow i'm portraying Shendel and Mortred to be like best buds or something. especially concerning what their relationship was like in DotA All Stars...

anyway, i'd like to apologize as well, for those who might be expecting a longer chapter. hopefully this is up to what you guys were at least hoping.

hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Conflicting Revelations

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

okay, this would be the 4th time i upload this chapter. it's been a few hours, and somehow it's not updated, despite it looking like it is.

so, can anybody just tell me, if you read this chapter? that'll be great.

* * *

**Conflicting Revelations**

Lanaya had many possible scenarios of what she'd expect when she came to Luna's apartment on a Sunday morning. Out of all of those, she was **not** prepared for the scene predicament that was in front of her.

Luna had Mortred pinned to the wall with a baseball bat, Mortred only holding it off with the bread knife she always carried. Mortred looked distressed, tears straining at the edge of her eyes, as Luna was in an enraged frenzy. At the edge of her sight, Mortred saw Lanaya standing outside the apartment.

"Lanaya, _aidez-moi_!" Mortred's strained voice jostled Lanaya out her shocked reverie.

Dropping the groceries she brought with her, she tackled Luna to the ground, stopping the older woman from killing the baker. Mortred slumped to the ground, relief washing over her face as she covered it with her hands. Being tackled to the ground had brought the adrenaline out of Luna, now surprised that Lanaya was pinning her down.

"Stop it, Luna. What are you doing!" the younger woman yelled, still shocked at Luna's behavior.

As the rage slowly seeped out of her, shame and regret took its place, looking at anything other than Lanaya. But Lanaya could still see the hatred in her eyes, aimed especially at Mortred. Getting off of Luna, Lanaya went to Mortred, helping her up, but still wanting to know what was causing the barista to act in such a very hostile manner.

"What happened?" Lanaya asked. Even Mortred started looking guilty.

"It's kind of my fault…" Lanaya raised her eyebrow, pressing Mortred to continue. "You know, last night…"

_Last Night_

"What is it?" Mortred asked.

Mirana then approached her, draping her arm on Mortred's shoulder.

"Well, Luna's place is the closest, so you can stay at her place." Luna looked irritated, and knowing how things were going to go, she was not going to have a say in this.

"But Lanaya already goes with her. You can't have three people on a bike."

That shit-eating grin was once again on her face. "Oh, I don't know… Maybe-" she was cut off by Luna, hoping to put some sense in the manager.

"No. You can't. Period." Luna punctuated the last word by pointing at Mirana who just rolled her eyes.

"Fine, you can't three people on a bike." She turned to her car. "I'll take you there myself."

Luna groaned, already accepting the fact that she'll have an overnight guest (possibly for a few days too.) She just turned to Lanaya.

"Go with them." She said, putting on her helmet.

Confused at the request, she approached Luna before she left. "Why?"

"I need to clean up my apartment. Plus, it's night. I don't want Nova to get too cold." And then she took off, leaving a slightly stunned part-timer standing with a purple kitten in her hands.

"Get in girls. This won't take long."

_How much of a lie that was._ the two of them thought, as Mirana had brought them around the city, claiming it to be part of her nightly routine before heading home.

"It's nice outside. The moonlight, the breeze. It's divine." She said, with the covers down on her car.

Lanaya made sure the seatbelt was on, and held on to Nova, as Mirana was as much of a reckless driver in her car as Luna was in her bike. Mortred was just laughing it all off, like a mad woman. They soon arrived at Luna's apartment building, with Mirana waving them off before disappearing in the distance. With a breath, Lanaya gave Nova to Mortred, and made her way to the dorms, citing that she was too exhausted to walk up the building's stairs.

"I'll bring some breakfast tomorrow though." She said before entering the dorms.

Heading up the building's stairs, with a kitten in her hands, was an actual chore, considering how unnecessarily tall the building was, but unlike Lanaya, Mortred had spent most of her day in the kitchen (especially since Mortred **loves** baking). Mortred almost got herself lost, for not knowing which room was Luna's, if it weren't for the kitten suddenly meowing when she passed a door. With a knock, she heard footsteps from inside and waited as it came closer to the door, opening it.

Luna had let her hair down, to the astonishment of Mortred, her piercing gaze amplified by the way her eyebrows looked. Her face softened at the sight of Nova, meowing in anticipation for Luna's warm touch. She took the kitten and brought Mortred inside, closing the door on the way.

The apartment looked cozy, even if it was quite small. The kitchen was decked out, but there was nothing but instant food. A television set was on the wall in the living room, with a generous set of sofas. She couldn't get a good look of the other rooms that the corridor would take them, but the view of the city was nice, even if it was slightly blocked by the dorms across the street.

"Bathroom is down the hall, to the left. My room's to the right. You're sleeping here." Luna pointed at the longer sofa, with a bundle of pillows and a thick blanket added to them.

"Why can't I sleep in your room?" Mortred asked, not looking forward to sleeping on the sofa.

Luna just shrugged as she made her way to her bedroom. "It won't fit the two of us. I already have Nova." She said, closing the door.

Mortred, not knowing what else to do since she didn't want to sleep yet, took off her outer clothes and tried to make herself comfortable under the blankets, turning on the T.V. for some late night entertainment. She was disappointed when there was nothing on but a documentary on the supernatural phenomenon of Atropos that plagued people's dreams, or the news story of how the Kaldr Winter is ravaging the neighboring nations.

She sighed, turning it off and tried to get herself to sleep. At first she wondered why this apartment, although cozy, had almost nothing inside of it. The thought that Luna hardly spent time at her own home came in to mind. Thinking of Luna made her train of thought drift to what Luna was in the years past.

Mortred knew who Luna was years ago, when she was mostly known as the 'Scourge of the Plains' by the common folk. She had no idea why they used 'plains' instead of 'streets' or 'blocks', but it just stuck. Mortred herself never came into contact with her, being younger than her 'sisters', but she did in fact lose many of them to Luna. She was not a force to be reckoned with back then. _Even now, actually…_

Mortred sighed. Thinking of her former 'sisters' brought some unpleasant memories that disturbed her. She was glad to no longer be a part of them, and with a new name, she was able to move on. But she was always on the lookout. She knew how they operated, and anyone close to her now could be killed, even herself. And there was nothing she could do about it.

This is why she wanted something to either keep her mind distracted, or to immediately sleep. Since she can't do either, these thoughts were going to keep her up at night. She got up off the sofa and made her way to Luna's room, prepared to any possible onslaught she might receive. But she received none when she opened the door.

Luna was already asleep, with Nova nestled next to her bosom. Mortred just noticed that Luna slept without a shirt on. Mortred gulped, knowing the implications of what would happen if Luna were to wake up. Taking that leap of faith, she got on Luna's small bed, careful not to wake the sleeping woman (and little Nova). The warmth that Luna oozed was infectious, as Mortred suddenly felt sleepy just by being inside the blankets, and before she knew it, she had drifted off to sleep.

She woke up in the early Sunday morning to the sight of Nova. For a moment Mortred forgot what had happened, but she quickly remembered, scratching the kitten's head, earning a soft purr. Still sideways on the bed, she saw that Luna was also still asleep. She looked peaceful. Her eyes drifted down to Luna's chest. A small feeling of envy crept up in her, seeing the generous gifts Luna had compared to her. Unconsciously, she brought a hand to one of Luna's breast and marveled at how soft it was. Almost in a trance, she could've kept going until she heard someone clear their throat.

Looking back up, she saw that Luna had opened her eyes, looking irritated. An awkward laugh escaped Mortred's lips, thinking of a way to diffuse the situation.

"Do you always sleep without a shirt on?" _wrong thing to say._ she thought.

Luna just sighed, before pushing Mortred off the bed, letting the baker land on her back. Putting her own shirt on, she carefully tucked Nova in, before facing her guest as she stood up.

"Yes, I do." Was all she said, before leaving the room.

Mortred followed her out, tidying up the blanket and pillows that she did not use. She sat back down and turned the T.V. on as Luna approached with two glasses of juice for both herself and her guest.

Thinking of something to talk in the morning, she Mortred remembered what the part-timer told her last night. "Lanaya said she'll be coming with breakfast."

Luna nodded. "Yeah, she told me."

"You seem very close with her."

"We're neighbors. It's a given."

"But you seem to give her some extra attention."

Luna chuclked. "She's like the sister I never had."

Mortred laughed. "Who knew the Scourge of the Plains had a soft side."

Mortred's eyes widen. _Oh no._ she thought, realizing the grave mistake she had made. A quick glance made her see that Luna had tensed. Trying to escape from the situation, she made her way to the kitchen sink, washing the glass that was used.

"How do you know that?" she heard Luna say behind her. Mortred gulped.

"What? Everyone knows who the Scourge of the Plains, Luna. Ha ha ha…" She could feel Luna's steps getting closer.

"No. People know the name, people have heard of the Scourge of the Plains." Now Mortred could feel Luna right behind her. "But nobody knows who **I** am, except the City Guards, a bunch of detectives, Selemene and Mirana, and the **gangs** I came across years ago."

Mortred turned around, and even though she knew that Luna was standing behind her, she was still surprised at how close Luna stood. Mortred couldn't read Luna's emotion, as the older woman continued on staring at Mortred. Mortred knew there was no easy way out of this, so she opted to just tell Luna the truth.

Mortred laughed nervously, a hand behind the back of her neck. "Ah. I was part of the 'Veil' back then."

Luna's face did not change, so Mortred decided to move out of the barista's way, making her way to the bathroom. But she heard Luna move, and the sound of something being picked up. On instinct, Mortred ducked, only now noticing the item that Luna had picked up. A metal bat that had lodged itself on the wall.

"Luna! What the hell!" she yelled, but the her own anger turned to fear when she saw the rage emanating from Luna.

"You're a Veiled Sister? Are you here to kill me?!" Luna freed the bat, and swung it down, but Mortred had moved out of the way again, straight to the living room.

"No! I'm not with them anymore!" she said, trying to convince her friend. But it was difficult, as Luna had swung the bat again.

Mortred dodged it, making her way to her pack, taking out the bread knife she had to defend herself.

"How can I trust you?" Luna said, not swinging the bat yet.

"The Veiled Sisters don't just kill random people. They kill the ones that are picked."

"Oh, I know, Mortred. Not even Banehallow can see any patterns. Anyone can be a target."

"Even me! I'm as much as a possible target for them as you are!" she still tried to convince Luna, but Luna had swung the bat again. Mortred had deflected it, moving to the side.

"Prove it!" Luna yelled out, before swinging her bat once again.

That was what Mortred had tried to do, in between dodging and deflecting Luna's blows. But Luna was strong, and she saw that another swing came at her. She couldn't dodge it in time, and the momentum was too powerful for her to simply send it out of her way. She braced for impact with her own knife, holding the bat in place but pushing her to the wall with Luna's weight on the swing.

"_Merde_. Luna, please stop." She begged, but her friend was now in a blind frenzy.

There was no way out of it. Nobody would get out of this unscathed, at best. At worst, one of them would die. Then she heard the apartment's doorknob turning.

_Present_

During the retelling of the entire incident, they had made their way to Luna's small dining table. Lanaya saw that Luna's rage had completely left her, fully replaced by guilt and shame. But she still looked angry, especially at Mortred, who looked guiltier, tired and very emotionally drained. Lanaya sighed, fully realizing the magnitude at the whole situation in front of her.

"You're the 'Scourge of the Plains', Luna?" Lanaya asked. Luna turned away from the college student, but nodded a reply.

_She's ashamed of her past. And so is Mortred._ she thought, turning her head to face the former 'Veiled Sister'.

"How are you no longer a 'Veiled Sister', Mortred?" Mortred closed her eyes, but then opened them again, looking at nothing.

"I was caught by the City Guard. They were willing to let me go, in exchange for giving them all I have on my 'sisters', and to never get into contact with them again."

"Just like that?" Lanaya wasn't sure if that was the whole answer.

"I always wanted to leave. Well, not really leave. I was _curieux_ of what I could be if I wan't part of them." Mortred looked up, a soft expression on her face. "I always wanted to be a painter. Or a doctor." She put the bread knife she was holding onto the table. "Or a _baker_."

She covered her face with her hands, powerful emotions ready to burst.

"We don't have names. We were only called a 'Sister of the Veil'. I was punished just for giving myself a name." she brought her hands down, and both Lanaya and Luna could see that, although she wasn't sobbing, Mortred's eyes were red, straining with tears. "One of the City Guard was especially kind to me. She helped me get a new identity, a new life."

"Was her name Slithice?" Luna asked, a surprised expression flashed on Mortred's face.

"Yes. How did you know?" Luna let out a tired laugh.

"She was the one who hooked me up with Selemene. She's a good friend."

Mortred nodded. "She is."

An awkward silence filled the air as the truth had been laid out on the table. Lanaya was still waiting for one thing, though, until she's sure everything was fine. Luna then looked straight at Mortred, the anger no longer in her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

_There it is._ Lanaya thought, a relieved smile hidden in her face mask.

The tears silently fell as Mortred heard those words, eternally grateful that things had, or at least would, work out. Lanaya then stood up, grabbing their attention as she took the groceries she had brought and turned on Luna's stove.

"Now that we got that out of the way, it's time for breakfast." She said.

All three of them laughed, especially how hungry they were after all of that.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

well, now that one of the bigger conflicts have been dealt with (yes there will be more, although not as soon as this.) i gotta say, this has been such a joy to write. my most favorite chapter.

hope you guys enjoyed it as much as i have!


	9. Sunday at the Grove

**Sunday at the Grove**

Sunday mornings were always Mirana's favorite time. The coffee shop doesn't open on Sundays, which meant she could spend most of her own time, taking care of her needs or just do nothing the whole day. Considering the amount of available employees the Dark Moon has, she not only has to do her duties as the manager, but she also has to help wait on tables if things get too hectic.

Right now, she was content with eating her cereal on the balcony, overlooking the city with the healthy morning sun on her face. The lounger chair she had made it even more comfortable, with a white cat with blue stripes resting on her thighs. She scratched the cat's head, getting a purr in response. Mirana really did love Sundays.

Of course, she had an appointment with a vet today, unable to schedule on weekdays. Finishing up her cereal, she took the lazy cat in her arms and made her way out of her apartment. The elevator down was a quiet ride, which made her day even better. Moving straight to her car, she plopped her cat on the passenger seat, where it stretched itself before going back to sleep.

Mirana shook her head, still marveled at how lazy her cat could be. She scratched his back. "Get ready Sagan, you're going to the vet today." She giggled when she felt the cat tense up.

And with that, she went on her way. The vet in question resided in the local zoo, tending with the captive animals there as well. Mirana didn't really liked zoos much. Seeing the animals always made her sad, in a way. But it made her happy that the vet she was heading to works there; she has a way with animals.

Mirana arrived not too late to be caught in traffic, just before the zoo was opened. At 10:32am, she still had plenty of time before the bell rings. As she parked her car, she saw a familiar looking armored trucked that belonged to a certain old custodian of theirs. She wondered why Sylla was also at the zoo. _maybe we have something in common._ she thought, making her way inside.

With her appointment, the zoo staff had led her straight to the vet's office. The room was empty, but Mirana heard some voices that came from the back. Curiosity took her, as she made her way through the office and out the back. She came to an opened area that was empty except for a huge bear resting with an odd looking grey bear cub playing in the corner, biting and chewing a monster doll.

She saw Sylla near the resting bear as the vet was checking it. The vet stood up and addressed Sylla.

"I told you, he's fine, Sylla. There's nothing for you to be worried about." The vet said, hands on her hips.

Sylla looked unconvinced. "Are you sure? He's never been like this. Mayb-" he was cut off by the vet, quieting him down with her hand.

"He's healing. He's under my care now, there's nothing for you to be worried about. Okay?" Sylla calmed down, putting his hands on her shoulders.

"You're right. Animals are always cared for in your grove." The vet giggled.

Sylla turned to face the cub that was alone in the corner, approaching it from behind. The vet followed him as he did so. He crouched down to the cub's level.

"Is he the one that took my finger off?" Sylla asked, unconsciously flexing his fingers.

"Yes. I've been making sure he's happy when you brought him here." Sylla laughed, scratching the cub's head before standing up.

"Grow up to be strong, pup. Maybe you can take me on one day." Sylla laughed heartily again.

"You shouldn't wrestle bears, Sylla. It's not wise." The vet scolded.

Sylla turned to face the vet. "Don't be telling an old man about being wise."

Both Sylla and the vet laughed. Mirana saw how close they were, as if they both go a long way. Like Sylla's relationship with Selemene. She envied him a bit, on how he's close with these people. She tensed up when Sylla's gaze fell on her, a smirk forming on his face.

"Looks like you have another patient." He said, making his way towards the exit. "Good morning, girl. Be careful around her." He patted her head and laughed as he left the room.

Mirana pouted, feeling like being treated like a child by Sylla, despite the fact that she was almost thirty. She shook her head and went towards the vet. She didn't wear scrubs, opting for just a green tank top and blue jeans, showing her midriff through the lab coat she wore over it. The vet greeted with a soft smile.

"Hey Mirana, how's Sagan doing?" The vet asked taking the cat that Mirana had in her arms.

"He's lazy as always. How are you doing, Aiushtha." The vet groaned when Mirana called her by her name.

"Don't call me that. It's such a mouthful." Mirana giggled at the vet's discomfort.

"Alright, _Ench_." The vet smiled, leading Mirana back into her office.

"So, what's new with you?" Ench asked while checking up on Sagan.

"Personally, nothing much." Mirana answered, shrugging to effect. "But we got a new part-timer. And Sylla is also working there." Ench looked up at Mirana, an eyebrow raised.

"Really? What's that old man doing?" she asked, going back to Sagan.

"He's our custodian. Fixed our window too."

"Where'd he come from, anyway? He's not the type to just answer some recruitment call."

"Turns out he's an old friend of Selemene."

"Ah, that makes sense."

Mirana waited for the vet to finish what she was doing, moving to a nearby chair. She felt her phone vibrate, taking it out to see the text message she had gotten. _Lanaya?_

**From:** Lanaya

You know about Luna?

_Uh oh._

**From:** Mirana

About what?

Mirana felt a trickle of sweat drop down.

**From:** Lanaya

Don't be coy.

She sighed.

**From:** Mirana

Yeah. How'd you know?

**From:** Lanaya

From her. And Mortred.

Mirana furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

**From:** Mirana

What?

**From:** Lanaya

She's a Veiled Sister.

_what?_

**From:** Lanaya

Former.

**From:** Mirana

How?

**From:** Lanaya

Ask her yourself.

Mirana sighed again.

**From:** Mirana

What happened?

**From:** Lanaya

Almost killed each other.

Her eyes widened in surprise.

**From:** Mirana

Seriously?

**From:** Lanaya

Yeah. Stopped them.

Worry crept up in her of her two friends.

**From:** Mirana

How are they now?

Mirana couldn't stop fidgeting, waiting for Lanaya's response.

**From:** Lanaya

They'll be fine. Hopefully.

Mirana sighed in relief.

**From:** Mirana

Where are you now?

**From:** Lanaya

The dorms.

**From:** Mirana

Is Mortred at Luna's?

**From:** Lanaya

No. She's checking her apartment.

**From:** Mirana

Ok. I'll check up on them.

**From:** Lanaya

Don't.

**From:** Mirana

Why?

**From:** Lanaya

I think it's better if they let out some steam on their own.

**From:** Mirana

Alright.

**From:** Lanaya

Do you think Selemene knows about Mortred?

_now there's a thought._

**From:** Mirana

I'm pretty sure.

**From:** Lanaya

How many secrets are there?

Mirana chuckled at the question.

**From:** Mirana

A lot. I'm sure.

Lanaya didn't immediately replied for a few minutes.

**From:** Lanaya

Alright. Cya.

**From:** Mirana

Later.

Mirana put her phone back in her pocket. _That was a lot of things on the table._ she thought. She still worried how this revelation would affect the group. She knew how Luna acted with the people from her past, and the fact that Mortred was a Veiled Sister complicated things. The fact that Selemene possibly knew about this, **and** still let Mortred amongst them made Mirana think that it just might be okay.

"Alright, looks like everything's in order." Ench said, taking Mirana out of her train of thought.

"So nothing's wrong?" she asked. The vet just smiled smugly.

"Are you doubting me? I'm the Enchantress!" She said, laughing almost maniacally.

"Yes, you do have a way with animals." Mirana agreed, taking Sagan in her arms.

Her eyes looked around the room. "Do you always stay cooped up here?"

"This is my grove. I'm more comfortable being around animals."

"Do you have any other reason to leave?"

"Of course!"

Mirana waited for the answer. "What?"

"To eat, or sleep." Mirana groaned as the esteemed Enchantress giggled. "Sometimes I join in protests."

"Really?"

"Yeah." Ench pointed to a photo on the wall. A picture of her and another older man wearing blue and pink. "He's a profound activist. Always saying that people need to pay the price."

"What price?" Mirana asked.

"The same price we made nature pay."

"Isn't that a little bit drastic?" She asked in disbelief.

Ench just shrugged. "Sometimes I can see why, though. You can too, can't you?"

Mirana grimaced, feeling guilty. "A little bit."

The vet just laughed, seeing that Mirana was no different than her. She put her hand around Mirana's shoulder, being intimately close to the manager, who was starting to feel awkward.

"There's nothing to be ashamed about, Mirana. That's just how nature works." She said, caressing the manager's cheek.

Mirana broke out of the vet's embrace. "Why do you always have to be so forward?"

Ench simply laughed at the question. "Because. You know what I love?" she asked, waiting for Mirana's full attention. "Everything!" she started laughing maniacally again, to Mirana's discomfort.

"Wow, Auishtha. Sometimes I forget just how weird you are." Mirana said.

"And that's why people love me."

Mirana made her way to the exit, but stopped for a moment. She turned around to face the vet again.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"You seem to be close with Sylla." Auishtha raised a eyebrow.

"Yes. And?"

"He's also very close with Selemene."

"What of it?"

"I never realized this, but just how old are you?"

Mirana saw Aiushtha's eyes widened briefly, but it was gone in a moment. She shook her head, before addressing the question that was given to her.

"Oh, Mirana. You're a lady. You should know that it's impolite to ask a woman of her age."

Mirana sighed. "Alright, I won't budge. Just odd, is all." She said, before leaving the office and leaving before the zoo got crowded.

But as the door closed, and she was sure Mirana was far, Aiushtha let out a breath of relief.

"Oh, how little she knows of nature."


	10. A Day at the Butchers

**A day at the Butchers**

More than a week had passed since the ordeal between Luna and Mortred. Although they had settled things down, the relationship between the barista and the baker was back at square one, much to the dismay of the baker in question. Their conflict, and their past, spread to the rest of the Dark Moon.

Selemene had scolded Luna like a little girl for not only lapsing into an uncontrollable rage that she had fought hard to suppress, but also almost killing their most talented baker. Mirana made sure that she did not let out a sound during Selemene's lecture, despite how funny she thought the situation was, otherwise she would most likely be in Mortred's shoes.

Shendel, to Mortred's great relief, did not think of her any differently when she heard that Mortred use to be a 'Veiled Sister'. The waitress had not grown up in the surrounding areas, and thus did not hold any sort of ire for any of the gangs. She had, however, heard the 'Scourge of the Plains' before, but the things she heard about had painted a different picture than what she sees in Luna right now.

To Mirana's surprise, their custodian had barely reacted to the news. Her curiosity and nitpicking got the better of her and she ended up asking him why he didn't say anything of it.

"Nothing's surprises you when you reach my age, girl." He said, still treating her like a little girl.

Despite the tension, Lanaya was amazed that it barely hindered their work environment, envying their sense of professionalism. Mirana had told her that it was from the way Selemene had run things that made the gears turn in the coffee shop despite the minor rust.

And so, through it all, the Dark Moon continued operating without a hitch. Yet they hated it when the air of the room would change every time Luna and Mortred would be in the same room. They wondered when the two would go back to being like they used to. Especially Mirana.

Now Shendel had brought Mortred along to the new butcher that had opened across the street so her friend wouldn't stay cooped up in the kitchen. She had been in a somber mood ever since, despite the reassurance she got from the others. Inside the butcher's, they sat near the entrance, waiting for the butcher himself to appear.

Shendel turned to her friend. "So, how are you doing?"

Mortred let out a tired sigh. "I don't know. I thought things would get better between us. But now…" she brought her hands to her face. "_Merde_, Shendel. I don't know what to do."

Shendel brought an arm around Mortred's shoulder. "Normally, it would be me that's always broody." Mortred giggled at the remark.

"And I would be the one making cheering you up." She sighed again, dropping her hands. "It feels like we were dating and I cheated, and now she's giving me the cold shoulder."

"It does feel like that." Her gripped tightened on Mortred's shoulder. "Don't worry. That hard exterior will crack open one day."

"I hope so."

The sound of a door opening broke them out of their little personal space, tiny vibrations felt form the floor signaling that someone heavyweight was walking. They looked to see a pudgy man wearing a blood-splattered apron, his wide smile showing his crooked teeth. He wore nothing behind the apron, with piercings around his body being showcased. He held his arms wide open.

"Ah, welcome to my humble establishment!" he gestured the two women to approach him. "What can I get you?"

Both women stood up and approached the butcher's counter.

"My _friend_ here is a baker. And she'd like to see your selection so she can make some pastries." Shendel said, gesturing to Mortred who was silently looking at the available meats.

The butcher's brows furrowed upon seeing Mortred's expression. "S'wrong with your friend here?"

"Relationship troubles." Shendel said.

Mortred faced Shendel, eyes wide and face red with embarrassment. "Shendel!"

"What? It's the truth."

"But people will think of something else!"

The butcher laughed, seeing the two woman bicker. "Right, how 'bout I offer you this." He took out a plate of sweetbread. "They're sweetbreads."

Mortred eyed the food suspiciously, slowly taking a bite out of it. Her face grimaced. "It's not sweet. And it's not bread." The butcher laughed again.

"And you need a butcher, not a baker."

Mortred sighed again. "Maybe you have some chicken filet?"

The butcher scratched his chin in thought. "I think I have some in the back. Hold on."

The butcher went to the back again, leaving the two women to themselves again.

"See? Going out helps. I know." Shendel said.

Mortred raised her eyebrow. "From experience?"

Shendel's expression turned into a more sullen look. "Yeah. Look, just don't dwell on it, alright?"

"Isn't this the type of thing I tell you?"

"Exactly."

Silence briefly took the air before the two women went into a giggling frenzy. It was cut off when they heard a sudden scream coming from the back. It shut them up till the butcher came back out, carrying a plastic bag with him. His face now had blood splattered on it.

"Here you go. Chicken filet." He said as he handed the bag to Mortred.

As Mortred inspected what's inside, Shendel started getting nervous. "Uh, what was that?"

"Hm?"

"That scream we just heard…"

"Oh. Telly is all."

"Really? It was so lifelike…"

The butcher laughed. "'Cause it's high-def."

"Then why is your face bloodied now?"

"Oh, must've splattered." He said, wiping the mess off.

Mortred looked up to him. "How much for this?"

"9 quid."

"Okay." Mortred took out her wallet and paid the butcher. "_Merci._"

"Thanks for coming by! Tell your friends, Pudge the Butcher is waiting!" he said as the two of them walked out.

As they crossed the street, Shendel looked back to the butcher's, wondering if everything really as simple as it seems. Seeing that Mortred still looked distressed as ever, she put her own thoughts on hold and went to comfort her friend.

"_Mortred_…" Mortred sighed.

"What?"

"What are you thinking?"

Mortred did not answer immediately. "…maybe I can make a pie with this chicken."

Shendel rolled her eyes. "You know that's not going to change anything. You have to just let her try to move on on her own."

"I guess."

Shendel stopped the both of them and gave Mortred a hug. "Everything will be fine. Luna's your friend. Things will get better, okay?"

Mortred nodded in Shendel's embrace. They continued on, heading back to the coffee shop. The Dark Moon was in a quiet phase, with Lanaya handling the customers on her own. Mirana perked up, seeing the two women enter the building.

"Hey girls, what did you get?"

"She got some chicken." Shendel said.

"That's it?" Mortred nodded. Mirana turned to face Shendel. "How was the butcher?"

"He seems pleasant. But he's very creepy." Mirana's brows furrowed.

"How so?" she asked, Shendel looked around nervously.

"I don't know. I think he's a cannibal." Mirana's eyes widened.

"What? You're crazy!" Shendel scoffed.

"Then why don't you go there on your own?"

Mirana rolled her eyes. "Fine, when I want to buy some meat, I'll go there. With you."

Mortred had tuned out their conversation, slowly heading towards the kitchen. She stopped momentarily, glancing towards Luna, who was engrossed with the newspaper. She decided on approaching the older woman.

"Hey, Luna…" she got no response. "How are you today?"

Luna turned a page on the newspaper.

"Would you like some chicken pie?" still no response. Mortred sighed, tears straining from her eyes as she made her way towards the kitchen.

"Mortred." She stopped, turning to face Luna who was still reading the newspaper. "Here you go." Luna gestured a cup of hot chocolate that she had prepared before.

Mortred made her way towards Luna's side, slowly taking the cup. She inhaled the sweet aroma before taking a sip of the hot beverage. A soft tear had broken free from her eye, but with the happiest smile she's had all week.

"_Merci_, Luna."

Luna tore her eyes from the newspaper, turning to face the baker. Indigo eyes met aquamarine. With her own smile, she said, "You're welcome, Mortred."

And with that, Mortred embraced Luna in a tight hug, almost spilling the cup. A hug that Luna reciprocated in kind. The others seeing the scene in front of them smiled empathetically, happy for them making up.


	11. The Guards' Meeting

**The Guard's Meeting**

A small time had passed since the equilibrium of the coffee shop had finally returned to its desired state. It felt like nothing had changed for Lanaya, having the least amount of hours put into the coffee shop 'cause of her current employment. The part-timer was also happy that the small amount of coworkers here had made her grow close with each of them.

She had become relatively close with Luna. The fact that they live across the street from each other, and how different she was treated by the older woman certainly helped. She would spend her Sundays at Luna's apartment, usually preparing breakfast for her (and Mortred, who was still staying at Luna's).

Speaking of the baker, their relationship was also rising. Mortred's odd, yet friendly personality had drawn Lanaya in from the start; it was especially so different than what she had read up on the 'Veiled Sisters.' The delicious pastries were also a plus.

It was an interesting case that she was most comfortable with the two women who possibly had the most dangerous personalities. Mirana figured that it might be because how she acted as a foil to them.

Mirana was also very personable. At first Lanaya thought that it was her 'manager' persona, but Mirana had shown that it was not the case. She also saw that she would create a regal air around anybody that wasn't close to her. Lanaya wondered if Luna's nickname for her had something to do with it.

Shendel was a hard egg to crack for her. They've become friendly, yet Shendel was still not fully open to her (and everyone else, for that matter). Only Mortred caught a glimpse of what she's really like, and even that was still **only** a glimpse.

Their new custodian was a peculiar person. He'd treat all of them like they were still in their adolescence. Only Luna was exempt from it, and Mirana had joked that it was because she was over thirty years old.

The only person in the coffee shop that she had not gotten to know more was the esteemed owner. Selemene hardly came to the coffee shop; and even if she did, she would be busy in her office. Only Mirana and Luna would have contact with her.

The few weeks that she had worked in the Dark Moon had also made her accustomed to all the ridiculous drinks that exist. She was still disappointed at almost nobody ordering tea; only her friend Yurnero would drop by once in a while and drink tea.

The fact that there was someone that ordered tea had peeked her curiosity.

A lightly tanned man sat quietly, reading a book in a language that Lanaya did not understand. He had a red eye and a scarred blinded left eye, the scar itself going across the left side of his face. He wore a white shirt complimented with a brown vest and a brown pantsuit, with a stuffed up bag on the other chair. He had placed some sort of hunting knife on the table when Lanaya had delivered the tea he ordered.

She had been eyeing him ever since.

She turned to Luna. "Do you know who he is?"

The barista looked up from her phone. "Him?" Lanaya nodded. "Sure, I know who he is."

"And?"

"He went after me for a while."

Lanaya was confused for a moment, till she realized that Luna was talking about her past. She sighed, being kited around by Luna, who was smirking. "You're not going to bring me out of the loop?"

"I'll tell you this, Lanaya," Luna set her phone down, fully addressing the part-timer. "He only comes here when he has an appointment."

"With who?"

Luna smirked again. "You'll see." Lanaya went back to waiting on other tables when Luna wasn't answering her question.

Almost an hour later, she saw two City Guards entering the coffee shop; a lithe looking woman and a burly looking man. They both wore the greenish-blue uniform of the City Guard, with very dark purple pants. Their guard hats had a symbol of a glowing teardrop. The only thing differentiating their uniform was their badges: the woman had a note symbol while the man had a trident.

Their appearance was almost polar opposites of each other. The woman had orange-tinge red hair with piercing yellow eyes and a soft smile on her face. The man on the other hand had a shaved head and a frown that intimidated the people around him. They both approached Luna when they entered.

"Good afternoon Luna." The woman greeted.

Luna looked up and smiled when she saw the City Guards. "Slithice! It's been so long!" her gaze turned to the man. "And you too Slardar." The man nodded.

"What can I get you two?" she asked. They both shook their heads.

"You know we're here for other reasons." Slardar said.

"Hm? Oh, really?" Luna feigned ignorance. Lanaya rolled her eyes as she heard the conversation.

"We're here to talk to Gondar. Is he here?" the female City Guard asked.

"He's drinking tea." Luna said, pointing at the man that Lanaya had asked about.

The two City Guards then approached the one man, still reading his book. They joined him on the table, taking the empty seats available.

"Gondar." The burly guard called out.

The man then set his book down, looking at his two guests. He took a sip of his tea before clearing his throat. "Slardar. Slithice. What can I do for you now?"

Lanaya approached them, before they could answer. "Could I get you two a drink?"

They both looked at each other before facing the part-timer. "Herbal tea and just mineral water for him."

She took the order to Luna while trying to eavesdrop on whatever they were about to talk about.

"It's been a while. I thought the City Guards had no need of my services anymore."

Slardar slammed the table with his fist. "We wouldn't need it if the higher ups weren't hindering our progress!"

Slithice put a hand on Slardar's shoulder. "Calm down, Slardar." She turned to face Gondar. "But he is right."

Lanaya came to the table bringing their beverages and stuck around near the table.

"Have you heard of what happened at Dark Reef?" The tanned man nodded.

"What of it? I thought the Guards handled it." He said, taking another sip of his tea.

"We did." Slardar took a sip of his own drink. "But not all of them."

"One of them managed to escape." Slithice took out a folder, handing it to Gondar.

"Ah, the last Nightcrawler." He looked over the files. "I'm surprised he's still alive."

"Well, he is. And we need your help in getting him back." Slithice added.

Slardar took out a map. "His last known location was here."

"And why is it that your people aren't handling this?"

"It's because the higher ups deemed it no longer being our assignment." The burly man shook his head. "Corrupt assholes."

"Now now, Slardar. We don't want you getting fired." Slithice turned to face Gondar again. "Will you take this job?"

Gondar smiled, showing his sharp canines. "I will never turn away a job in the name of justice."

"Thank you. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to use the restroom." She said, standing up and heading towards the back.

With just the two of them, Slardar leaned in closer to Gondar. "Look, I need to know that you will get him."

"Why the sense of urgency?" he asked.

"This Nightcrawler had shown signs that he's interested in Slithice."

Gondar perked up an eyebrow. "Are you asking me to keep an eye on her?"

"No, I already got that. I just don't want him to pop up and ruin her life. He's almost like a stalker."

"Can't make any promises on that, Slardar." He finished his cup of tea.

"Very well."

Sensing the conversation was really over, Lanaya went back to Luna, who was still engrossed in her phone.

"Heard anything you like?" she asked. Lanaya just sighed.

"It's about what happened at Dark Reef." She shook Luna, dragging the older woman's attention away from her phone. "What is that man?"

"He's a bounty hunter."

"They still exist?" Lanaya asked in disbelief.

"Maybe." Luna wrapped an arm around Lanaya's shoulder. "Gondar is known for doing the City Guards more questionable tasks."

"Is he a City Guard, though?"

Luna shook her head. "No. At best, he's a vigilante. But he doesn't randomly catch criminals on the street."

Lanaya looked down, her mind in thought. "Wait a minute. When you said he went after you for a while," she looked at Luna's indigo eyes. "you don't mean…"

Luna sighed. "Yes. We've been in a scuffle a few times. He could never win one on one against me, and knowing that, he just lead the City Guards to my location. Every time."

Lanaya chuckled. "That must've been a pain."

"It really was."

The two women shared a laugh, but Lanaya quieted down when the female guard had reappeared in the room. She approached Luna with a soft smile, yet her stance stood unwavering.

"It's good seeing you like this, Luna." She said.

"It feels great." Luna motioned to the kitchen. "Do you want to see Mortred?"

Slithice shook her head. "No need. I came across her on my way to the restroom. And Selemene too." Luna tensed, knowing what was going to be said. "I heard what had happened."

Luna sighed, a feeling of guilt rising again. "We got passed it, don't worry."

The female guard laughed melodiously. "Oh, you better. It would've been a pain to deal with the aftermath between you two."

Slithice then turned to face Lanaya, who was standing behind Luna. "I'm hoping your young friend here can keep a secret." Lanaya's eyes widen. "You need to work on your skills if you want to eavesdrop on people."

Lanaya felt her cheeks redden from the scolding she got. "Don't worry. I can keep secrets."

"That's right." Luna added. "Lanaya here loves secrets. Always asking people about anything."

"I'm just curious, Luna."

"You're always curious."

The two of them laughed again, with Slithice joining in. After a while, Slardar approached them, nodding to Slithice.

"Well, looks like I have to get back to it. See you later Luna!" Slithice said, waving off as she left the coffee shop.

"She's a nice person." Lanaya said. Luna chuckled at the statement.

"Of course she is. She helped Mortred and me out."

Just as Lanaya was about to wait on the other tables, the bounty hunter had approached them.

"Luna. How much for the tea?" he asked, taking out the wallet.

"Eleven. And you didn't need to come here, just leave it on the table." Luna said. The man shook his head.

"Nonsense. I hadn't greeted the _Scourge of the Plains_ yet." The man laughed, seeing Luna's brows furrowed in annoyance. "Keep it up, woman. You're doing lovely."

"Like you're one to judge."

"I'm not. But it is good." The man made his way towards the door. "See you some other time."

Lanaya stared at Luna, seeing the woman's expression slowly turn from annoyance to weariness, letting out a sigh.

"What a prick."

Lanaya giggled at the remark as she continued waiting on other tables.


	12. The Tavern down the Street

**The Tavern down the Street**

The Dark Moon operates differently depending on what day of the week it was. On simple weekdays, it opens from 10:00am to 9:30pm. On Sundays the coffee shop is closed. On Saturdays, they open an hour earlier and close up at 11:30pm. The reasoning behind it was so they could accommodate the Saturday night action, even though it was still quiet. All it did was allowing people to loiter around the coffee shop before midnight broke.

Knowing this, Lanaya, after getting accustomed to her new schedule and shift, was now hanging around with Rylai. Mirana allowed the part-timer to relax as she began tidying the place up with Sylla. Selemene, as usual, had left the coffee shop earlier that day, leaving it in her hands. She guessed that Mortred might still be in the kitchen, but she had no idea where Luna and Shendel were, as they were not in their usual places.

As if on cue, the barista had showed her face to the rest, appearing from the corridor already dressed in her blue jacket, a helmet tucked under her arm. This prompted a raised eyebrow from Mirana.

"Where are you going?" she asked, earning a shrug form the older woman.

"Leaving early." She answered.

"Yeah, I got that." Mirana sighed. "Why?"

"Why not? This place is practically empty."

"But what if someone comes? Only you can work the coffee machine." The barista laughed.

"Then you better come up with something."

"No, Luna. You can't do this. Until we're ready to close up, **then** you can leave."

Luna, with a smirk, was impressed. "Are you ordering me?"

Mirana tensed up for a moment, afraid to draw the ire of the older woman, but she was going to stand her ground. "Yes." She said, her head held up high.

Luna instead laughed heartily, earning a confused response from the manager. When she calmed down, she made her way to her station. "Alright, _Your Highness_, I'll stick around."

Mirana breathed a sigh of relief with Luna's cooperation. It was at this moment that Shendel had decided to show herself as well, carrying the day's garbage and taking out. Sylla moved to intervene, taking the bag from her hands without saying a word. She was confused at the sudden action, standing unmoving for a moment before taking the custodian's broom.

"So what do you think of Sylla?" Mirana asked.

"He's very confrontational." Shendel answered while sweeping the floor.

"….And?" Mirana urged the waitress to continue.

"He's old. And he doesn't take no for an answer." Shendel looked up in thought. "…and, I guess that's it."

"Nothing more?"

"I don't hang out with him, Mirana."

"I know. You hardly hang out with anyone." Mirana wrapped her arm around Shendel's. "Let's go out somewhere tonight. It'll be fun."

Shendel looked hesitant. "I don't know…."

"Don't worry. Lanaya and her friend said they're going to this old-school tavern down the street. The four of us can go in my car."

"Mortred and Luna aren't coming?" Shendel asked.

"No. Luna wants to get back to her apartment early, and Mortred can't get into Luna's apartment past midnight."

Shendel was confused. "Why?"

Mirana shrugged "Mortred doesn't have a key, and Luna's a pretty heavy sleeper."

Shendel giggled, and looked away from Mirana's gaze, before giving a small nod.

Mirana gave a bright smile, briefly hugging the waitress. "Yay, we'll have fun!"

And so, as the day came to a close, with Mirana locking Dark Moon up, they made their way towards Mirana's car.

"Are you sure it's alright?" the young blonde asked, still uncomfortable with the manager taking them in her car.

Mirana just waved it off. "Don't worry about it. I'm a nice person, I'm sure Lanaya told you that."

The part-timer eyed Luna as she got on her bike, the baker coming to get behind her. "Are you sure you don't want to come along?"

Mortred shook her head. "I'd love to, Lanaya, but Luna won't be available at night."

Luna chuckled at Mortred's statement. "Night time is my time." She turned to Lanaya. "Don't be back late."

The part-timer laughed through her mask. "Yes, _mom_."

The group shared a laugh before they went their respective paths.

The place they were heading to was indeed just down the street, also a relatively quiet establishment. Mirana hasn't been there before, and was genuinely curious as to what it was like. Parking her car in front of the tavern, they all stood outside, looking up at the sign.

"_The Panda's Brew_?" Shendel asked rhetorically.

"Where did you hear about this place?" Lanaya asked her friend.

"Jah'rakal, actually. He told me that there was something about this place that I'd like."

"What if he was trolling you, like _always_?" Rylai sighed.

"That thought did come to mind, but Lina told me to trust him."

Mirana, standing behind them all, wrapped her arms around them. "Alright, stop chitchatting and let's check what this place is like." She said enthusiastically.

"You heard the manager." Shendel said, pushing the doors open.

The insides had decorations that hinted at an eastern influence, with not that many patrons inside it. It reminded the girls of the Dark Moon. Shendel even thought of it as a late night version of their coffee shop.

"Ah, customers!" they heard someone call out. Their gazes turned to a tubby looking man behind the counter.

He wore a white and red vest, his dark skin as his face hinting on mixed blood. He had short brown hair, with long sideburns, moustache and a braided beard. He held his left arm high as he wiped the counter with his other arm.

"Welcome, to the Panda's Brew! Home to handmade beverages of any kind." A hiccup accented his little speech to them.

"Hi! We're just looking for a quick drink." Rylai said as they sat on the bar stools.

"Can you serve us in that state of yours?" Shendel asked, earning a jovial laugh from the tubby man.

"Just a little tipsy." He said, another hiccup making Rylai and Mirana giggle.

"What do you have here?" Lanaya asked.

"Brews of different kinds. All made by me. Here's a list of the non-alcoholic drinks." He handed Rylai and Lanaya separate menus.

Rylai looked confused "How'd you know?"

"You two look really young." he said, laughing all the while. He laughed harder when Shendel and Mirana grimaced.

"Don't worry," Lanaya put a hand on Mirana's shoulder. "You two still look beautiful."

"Thanks, Lanaya." Mirana answered sarcastically, as the younger women giggled.

"So, see anything you like?"

As the group read the menu, they realized one thing; that the menu simply read out the ingredients of what the owner of the tavern had put in in creating the drinks.

Shendel was the one who drew attention to it. "No fancy names?"

He shook his head. "I'm no good with names."

"Really? Then what do we call you?" Lanaya asked.

"You, can call me…." The man became quiet.

"What?"

"The Brewmaster!"

The four looked at each other as he said that, having their own thoughts regarding his own title.

"That sounds…." Mirana paused, still thinking of a better word. "Catchy." The other three nodded.

The man shrugged at their lackluster response. "I told you. I'm no good with names." He finished the sentence with another hiccup. "Now seriously, what can I get you?"

As they slowly looked through what the Brewmaster had for them, wondering what to order, they were jostled out of their trance when they heard the door being slammed open. They heard heavy footsteps matching towards the Brewmaster's counter.

"Oi, Mangix!" the sound of an angry man called out, taking a stool next to the women.

The man was topless, his body showing scars of any kind while wearing a pair of dark brown pants. He stood in an almost hunched position. He had blond spiky hair, with a scar going across his face diagonally and an eye patch on his right eye.

"You told me the drink wouldn't make me feel pain in the morning, but it still got through!" he protested.

The Brewmaster shrugged. "That's the best I got, Riggy. "It's not my fault you go on brawling all night long."

"Me giving a good scrap has nothing to do with this." The man slammed the counter. "I know you have something stronger."

The Brewmaster shook his head. "The best brews aren't for public tastes."

"Oi, you don't want me to start a scuffle here, do ya?" the hunched man threatened the Brewmaster, but he only responded with his jovial laugh.

"You think you can take me on?" the Brewmaster stood up, surprising the women as they thought he was already standing. He towered over them, and his tubby appearance would've made him look intimidating if it weren't for his grin.

"I can try."

"What is this? A fist fight without me?" they heard another voice behind them. Lanaya saw Rylai's face lit up.

"Don't mess with things not involving you, snowball." The women turned around to see the new man that had came in.

"Ah, welcome again…" the Brewmaster was cut off by Rylai.

"Ymir!" she called out, running straight to the man, giving him a big hug.

The man looked pleasantly surprised at Rylai's presence. The large man wore a blue furry vest with a red scarf, a grey boxing glove on his left hand. His skin was pale, and his pale blond hair stood out. With blue eyes, and a smile that showed his cracked teeth, he hugged Rylai back, squeezing the air out of her lungs, picking her up in the process.

"Rylai! Good to see you, little one!" he said as both he and Rylai falling into a giggle-fit.

"I didn't know you were here. Why didn't you call?"

"I was busy, Rylai. Dealing with hoodlums thinking they can push me around. Like mister hunchback there."

The short man got off his stool. "Oi, what did you call me?"

"Hunchback. As a favor for allowing you to call me snowball."

"Who said you were allowed to call me anything."

"I did." The pale man had set Rylai down and approached the shorter man.

The short, angry man then gave an uppercut to Rylai's friend, but it barely staggered him. He just scratched his chin with his right hand, before smiling in glee.

"Alright. A bar fight you want, then a bar fight you get." He said, responding the shorter man's invitation with a jab from his gloved hand.

Their brawl had shaken up the rest of the patrons, who had scattered about and cheered them on. Rylai joined the other three back at their stools, silently watching both men beat each other up. Lanaya turned to her friend.

"Who is he?"

"He's the guy I told you about. The one I stayed with when my parents sent me north." Rylai answered.

"Will he be alright?" Mirana asked with genuine concern in her voice.

"He'll be fine. He's always loved fistfights. It was really cool seeing him fight back in the north."

"How about that short man, do you think he'll be fine?"

"Oh, Riggy's stronger than he looks." The Brewmaster said behind them, while handing Shendel a drink. "He can take a truck punching him on the nose."

The three of them turned to Shendel as she started tasting the drink she had ordered, a small impressed smile on her face. It took her a moment to realize that all eyes were on her.

"What?"

"You ordered without us?" Mirana asked, sounding hurt.

"You girls were too busy with a bunch of men throwing testosterone at each other."

They all laughed, and proceeded with ordering their own drinks and watching the brawl continue on.

_It's going to be a long night._ they thought, glad in finding a new place to hang out once in a while.


	13. Morning Anomoly

**Morning Anomoly**

Something was wrong.

Luna could feel it when she was woken up by Nova's nibbling. It wasn't the rainy morning outside that prevented her from feeling the early morning radiance. She looked around the room, searching for clues as to why she's feeling so anxious, yet she found none. The only other thing that stood out for her was Nova. Finding nothing at all, she put her thoughts aside, put her shirt on and went out of her room, with Nova in her arms.

And then she found what was wrong when she entered the living room.

Morted was already awake, curled up in a blanket and watching the morning shows. A nervous laugh escaped her lips when Luna's gaze fell on the anomalies in the room. Beside her sides were Mirana and Shendel, still asleep from their late night adventure, their appearance looking disheveled.

"Hey, Luna." Mortred greeted, hands clasped in apology. Luna's eyebrow twitched at the scene in front of her.

"Why are there other people in my apartment?" She asked her temporary roommate.

"Come on, you let Lanaya and me in."

"Lanaya's a neighbor. And I didn't want to let you in, remember?" Luna sighed before making her way to her kitchen. "You didn't answer my question."

"Alright…" Mortred made her way to stand beside Luna, taking Nova from her hands. "Lanaya and her friend were the ones that brought them here."

Luna then fully faced Mortred, with her hands on her hips providing an intimidating posture. Mortred cowered slightly.

"And you let them in? You know very well by now that I don't like having anyone else inside my home."

Mortred put her hand on Luna's shoulder. "Calm down, Luna. Just this once. They were too far gone to get anywhere anyway."

With a sigh, Luna relented. "Fine. Wake 'em up."

Mortred went back to the sofa where the two women were still resting. She pondered on how to approach this task that Luna had bestowed upon her, before settling with putting Nova on Mirana's face, leaving the purple kitten licking the sleeping manager's face. She turned her attention on Shendel, and brought her hands on her friend's cheeks, squishing Shendel's face. When Shendel's red eyes fluttered open, Mortred smiled at her effort succeeding.

"Mortred?" she got Mortred's hands off of her face, stretching out her body with a hand covering her yawn.

"_Réveillez-vous_, Shendel. Time to wake up."

"Ugh, where am I?" she asked groggily.

"You don't remember?" Shendel shook her head. "You're in Luna's place."

Shendel's eyes widened. "What? How?"

Mortred shrugged, a smirk on her face at her friend's distress. "Don't know. You and Mirana were hammered, and Lanaya and her friend had to bring you two somewhere."

"Oh no..." Her hand met her forehead, the light hangover starting to kick in for her. "Where's Luna?"

"Right here." The older woman said as she approached the living room with a tray of assorted drinks.

"Sorry, for dropping by…" Shendel took the glass of water, downing the whole cup in an instant.

"You two must've had one hell of a night. Did Lanaya and her friend drink any alcohol too?"

Shendel slowly shook her head. "No. The Brewmaster didn't give them any alcohol."

"_Brewmaster_?" Mortred asked.

"Yes, that's what he called himself. He was saying that they looked young, unlike us." Both Luna and Mortred laughed, making the waitress feel insecure. "It wasn't that funny."

"Sure is to me." Luna said.

"Don't worry, you two still look beautiful." Mortred assured her friend.

"_Sure_." She turned to face Mirana, with Nova still licking the sleeping manager's face. "She sure sleeps like a rock."

Luna approached Mirana, closing the gap between their faces. She took a lungful of air, and shouted. "**WAKEUP**!"

Mirana was shaken out of her slumber, almost tumbling down and dropping Nova. Mortred flinched at Luna's sudden outburst as Shendel covered her ears, Luna's shout almost shattering her sensitive eardrums.

"Luna, please, not so loud." She pleaded, grimacing when Luna chuckled.

"I can't have two people wasted in my apartment. Now wake up _Princess_!"

"I'm up. I'm up." Mirana got up, taking Nova off of her face, wiping her face. Her vision was still blurry, but she differentiate the people in front of her, thanks to the clashing color of their hair. "Oh, Luna. Why?"

A smirk laid on the older woman's face. "Why not?" she gave Mirana a glass of water, which she took.

"Now, let's all get prepared." Mortred said, dragging the two shaken visitors.

"For what?" Shendel asked as they moved to Luna's dining table. The four of them taking up the whole table, almost struggling for space. Then they heard a knock on the door.

"For that." Luna stood up, walking towards the door to open their usual Sunday guest.

"Good morning guys." Lanaya greeted them, carrying her usual groceries.

"Lanaya?" Mirana was surprised, although Shendel rolled her eyes.

"Why am I even surprised." She said, still clutching the side of her head.

"You brought more than usual?" Luna asked, the young part-timer smiling behind the face mask.

"Mhm." She nodded. She then turned to face the two guests. "You're welcome, by the way."

"You didn't take us anywhere else?" Mirana asked as her hangover started receding.

"I didn't know where you guys lived. And we're not allowed stay over guests in the dorm." Lanaya answered.

"But Luna doesn't like guests." Lanaya nodded.

"I know. Good thing Mortred was awake. Otherwise you'd be sleeping in your car."

"I think the car would've been better." Mortred laughed as Shendel nodded in agreement. Luna frowned at Mirana's direction.

"Alright you guys. Time for breakfast."

Lanaya went straight to Luna's stove, laying out the groceries on Luna's kitchen counter. The four older women situated themselves, silently waiting for their young friend. Mirana eyed Luna suspiciously through it all.

"Why is Lanaya cooking breakfast for you?" she asked.

"She's been doing it every Sunday for the past few weeks." Mirana's brows furrowed.

"Did you ask her to do it for you?"

"No, I volunteered." Mirana was dubious of the thought that the part-timer did this on her own volition.

"Really?" Lanaya nodded.

"All Luna had was instant food. They're not really healthy, so I figured, "why not help Luna eat healthier?" you know?"

Mirana sighed at the implication, still staring at Luna's sheepish expression. Mortred and Shendel giggled at the dynamic between their manager and the barista, seeing the rare instances of the barista not acting hostile towards her younger superior. It really was a nice switch from Luna's usual tough exterior.

Lanaya had opted to create something simple for the surprise group, starting with a big serving of scrambled eggs with rice that she had prepared beforehand. Steamed peas and corn kernels on the side with a helping of gravy. Thinking back on it, she realized it ended up not being so simple as she had planned. _Oh well…_

"I can't believe you have you own personal chef, Luna." Mirana said as she tasted Lanaya's cooking.

"You're one to talk, _your highness_." Luna countered. The other three have always wondered about Luna's nickname for Mirana.

"Alright. What's up with that nickname?" Shendel asked for the others.

"It's because…" Luna was cut off.

"Nothing. It's because of nothing. Don't think about it." This was an odd turn.

Mirana wasn't usually the type who looked like she had secrets.

"Looks like everyone here has their secret." Lanaya said offhandedly, earning a giggle from the others.

"Well, not anymore." Mortred said, hinting at how everyone already knows of her and Luna's past.

"I'm betting everyone's dark secrets will be known to the rest by the end of the year." Luna said, earning the odd looks of her guests.

"Really? How sure are you?" Mirana asked, curious as to why Luna had said such a thing.

"Alright, not the end of the year. Maybe, I don't know. Around Frostivus?"

"Now you're really just pushing it." Shendel said uncomfortably.

"Don't worry. If it's anything like Mortred's or mine, then I'm sure it's not that big of a deal."

Mirana was flabbergasted. "Wow, you've sure grown up, Luna."

"Being older than all of you helps."

"Oh, so you've accepted that you're old?" Mirana said, taking a dig at Luna, but the older woman merely smirked.

"Sure. Better than how you two handled it." Luna and Mortred laughed, seeing the other two becoming insecure.

Lanaya put her hands of their shoulders. "Don't worry. You two are…"

"Yeah, we get it." They cut her off.

"Alright, enough of this. Eat your breakfasts so you two can leave my apartment."

"Aw, can't we stay a bit longer?" Mirana pleaded, relishing her time in Luna's home.

"Yeah, we can do group stuff together." Mortred said, rallying up Lanaya and Shendel to gang up on Luna.

"No, please. I don't like having people over." This time it was Luna who pleaded, realizing that she was slowly succumbing to peer pressure.

"Come on, Luna. It'll be fine." Lanaya said, convincing the barista.

With a sigh, Luna relented. "Fine."

"Yes!" Mirana stood up and ran towards Luna's side, giving her a tight hug. "The five of us are going to have so much fun!"

Luna was regretting it already.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

sorry for the almost late update guys. had a power outage, then when it came back on, the internet was still off.

hope you like this small scale chapter!


	14. Compare and Contrast

**Compare and Contrast**

Rain had befallen the city for the past few days, coating the land with a grey sky of unending torrent. Outside activities have ceased for the time being, as people took shelter beneath the surrounding buildings. A university van splashes through the rain, slowing down as it neared the Dark Moon before stopping completely in the available parking spaces.

A young man in a purple robe exited the vehicle, moving to the other side and opening the passenger door as well, helping out an older man in a red robe and a cane. The young man, a college student and part-time librarian, wore glasses over his blue eyes, his robe stopping short on his knees, his blue jeans showing underneath. The older man's red robe had a hood, signifying his role as the head librarian and Chief Curator for the university's archives, with his yellow eyes piercing through the shade as he walked carefully, entering the coffee shop.

"Ah, a fine establishment after a long day." The older man quipped, taking a seat in an empty table.

"Why did we have to head towards their place, just to get the books?" the college student asked.

"It's because they did not have any sort of way to hand us the books, Nortrom. Yet they were willing to donate their whole collection to us. We could not let that opportunity slip by." Nortrom looked down, still tired by their trek.

"It's just… It was so much effort though, for a bunch of books." The older man shook his head.

"Nortrom. Books are the engines of change, the window to the world. They are more important than you think."

"Yes, mister Lannik." Nortrom said with a sigh.

Soon a waitress appeared, wearing a purple face mask. "Good afternoon, mister Lannik. Is there anything I can get you?"

The old librarian beamed up. "Ah, Lanaya. Is this where you work?" Lanaya nodded. "I was wondering where my library's favored occupant disappeared off to."

"I needed to get some work experience. And I don't think I'd be a good librarian, like Nortrom here." Lanaya nudged the purple clad student.

"Yes, but he doesn't share your enthusiasm for books." Lannik shook his head.

"Don't worry, mister Lannik. He'll grow into it. Now, is there anything I can get for you, sir?"

"I'll have white tea, please." Lanaya turned to face Nortrom.

"Uh, I don't know." Nortrom scratched his head. "I'll get back to you."

"Okay." Lanaya made her way to the barista.

The librarian started laughing as Lanaya left, confusing Nortrom. "See? She understands books."

Nortrom shrugs. "I guess I'm just not as curious as her."

"You should try, then. Just because you can quiet down my library doesn't make you a good librarian."

Nortrom sighs. "Yes, mister Lannik."

Nortrom stood up and explored the coffee shop, walking around the room. He ended up at the barista's counter, seeing Lanaya waiting for the tea to be brewed. She turned to face him when she felt his presence, smiling behind the mask that always hides most of her face. Nortrom tilted his head, he himself curious as to what she's been doing since she stopped hanging out in the library.

"When did you stark working here?" he asked.

Lanaya looked up in thought. "Hm. Maybe a month or two ago? It's been a while."

"I can tell." His eyes began wondering the coffee shop again. "There's a T.V. here?"

"Oh that. We just had it installed this morning." Lanaya took the white tea that had been brewed, heading towards the Chief Curator's table.

Nortrom turned around, and was startled when he came face to face with the barista. Her presence somehow intimidated him as she sized him up.

"What do you want?" she asked. Nortrom gulped.

"Uhm…" He was still struggling finding an answer. "I don't know."

The barista rolled her eyes before giving Nortrom a glass of water. She then sat at her stool and watched the news that was being broadcasted. Lanaya reappeared before Nortrom could take a sip of his water., leaning on the counter, closing the distance between her and the barista.

"Luna," she started. "did you ask for the T.V.?"

The barista shook her head. "No, that was Mirana's idea."

"Where is she, anyway?" Lanaya stood back up, looking around.

"She had to do some business stuff with Selemene."

"Ah." Lanaya locked eyes with the part-time librarian. "So, Nortrom. What brings you and msiter Lannik here?"

"We had to go to the other side of the city." He answered. "A bunch of people wanted to donate some books."

"You seem none too pleased." Nortrom scoffed.

"You wouldn't believe it."

Lanaya brought a hand to Nortrom's back, before slowly pushing him towards the chief curator's desk. "Go sit at your table." She said.

"Is that a rule?"

"It's my rule." She said as she ushered him along, before continuing her day.

The day went on without a hitch, just like any other day, with only the torrential downpour being the huge difference, changing the overall mood of the patrons inside the coffee shop. As the day got darker, and the amount of patrons receding, the found the place almost to themselves. Mirana had appeared not too long after dusk, arriving alone.

The clock was about to hit 10pm when another patron walked in. An old looking man wearing a light blue shirt with leather straps going across his chest, attached to a golden guard piece on his left shoulder, with red pants. His white hair had receded from the front, with sideburns and a beard complimenting it. A few scars were on his face as his yellow eyes stood out in the dark. He carried a an elegant, beautiful red spear behind him.

"I'm sorry sir, we're about to close." Shendel said as she swept the floor.

"Oh, pardon me. I just wanted to have one drink." The man said, standing at the door.

Shendel turned to Luna, waiting for the older woman's decision. Luna just shrugged. "What can I get you?" she asked, motioning the stool in front of her for him.

"Can I get, an Affogato?"

Luna stopped, her hand covering her mouth as she looked up. "I wonder if we still have some ice cream…"

"We do." Mortred said, appearing near them and sitting beside the old man.

"Where?"

"In the kitchen." She pointed.

Shendel moved first. "I'll get it."

Mortred looked at the old man. "What brings you here, this late?"

The old man chuckled. "I guess I just wanted to taste these types of drinks."

"You're not from here?" Luna asked.

The man shook his head. "I'm from the small, quiet town of Pole."

Mortred grimaced. "That town's not faring well, I heard." The man nodded a response.

"We do indeed have some troubles."

"What troubles?" Mirana said as she approached the three, with Lanaya behind her.

"Pole." Luna said, with revelation coming to Mirana's thought while Lanaya stood confused.

"What's going on with Pole?" she asked.

"It's been under heavy exploitation." The old man said, his hand scratching his spear.

"_Oui_, by the Dread Vorn Corp." Mortred added.

"Oh, that. Weren't there many trials against them?" she asked again.

"Yes, but there wasn't sufficient evidence." Shendel said, arriving with the ice cream.

"Because of that, they've been able to get away with a **lot** of things." Luna said while she made the man's drink.

The man chuckled again. "It's a good thing it's about to end."

That earned the confused stares of the others. "What do you mean?" Mirana asked.

"Something." He said.

Lanaya knew that the man wasn't going to answer, and decided to change the subject. "Is that a spear?" she asked.

"Yes. Used for spear fishing."

"You're a fisherman?"

"Of course. Nothing beats fishing up dinner for your family." The old man then held up his spear.

"I've always wanted to know how to fish." Mortred said offhandedly.

"Then you can have it." The man said, handing her the spear.

"What? No, I can't…"

"It's fine. I no longer have need of it."

"But then how would you fish?"

"I told you. I no longer have need of it. My time is done."

The women started feeling uncomfortable by the man's words. It was slightly dissipated when Luna had given the man his 'drink.' The man's face lit up with a soft smile.

"Do I need to stay too?" they heard behind them.

"No, Sylla. We got this." Mirana answered, allowing their custodian to leave earlier than them.

"How is it." Luna asked, seeing the man eat the ice cream topped up with espresso.

"Wonderful." He said with a genuine smile. Luna blushed, not hearing that many compliments for her drinks.

"Why are you here, anyway? Pole's not that close to here." Mirana asked.

"We put an end to the Dread Vorn Corp." he said, slowly consuming his beverage.

"Put an end? Is that why you came here?" Lanaya asked.

"So this is supposed to be your last drink?" Mortred added. The man chuckled again.

"I think I'm too late for a last drink." He said cryptically, making the others uncomfortable again.

They had settled with just watching him finish the beverage, making idle conversation with him, asking questions about the small town of Pole and its denizens. Mortred had asked a few questions regarding spear fishing, to which the old man answered with enthusiasm. They were so caught up with the flow that they had stayed an hour longer than they anticipated.

The man stood up, carefully handing Luna the empty cup.

"Thank you, ladies, for your company. And for the wonderful drink." He said, turning to face Mortred. "Take care of that spear."

"I will." Mortred said, clutching the gift that she had gotten.

"What's your name, sir?" Lanaya asked.

The man turned around one last time. "My name is Azwraith."

"Good luck, Azwraith." Shendel said, opening the door for him.

He smiled at all of them, one by one. "I no longer need luck." He said, before leaving the coffee shop.

The five women stood, staring at each other, unsure at what had just happened. They then cleaned up the small mess before heading their separate ways.

The next day started off with a better atmosphere as the sun shone through the grey clouds. Lanaya had arrived early, having no morning classes, enjoying the quiet early time before people started arriving. Mirana stood in front of the cash register, counting the change for the day. Luna was sipping watching the T.V. as Shendel sat quietly with her eyes closed. Mortred had exited the kitchen, intent on heading to the restroom, before glimpsing at the T.V. Her eyes caught something, moving to Luna's side.

"Turn it up!" she said, startling the barista, who complied. Mortred's sudden appearance had also drawn the attention of the others.

A reporter stood straight, wearing an obsidian-colored suit with a teal colored tie that matched his eyes. His teeth were sharp when he opened his mouth.

"_This is Harbinger, at the location of last night's attack at the Dread Vorn Corp. Headquarters. The City Guards have already arrived earlier this morning in what's left of the building._"

The man moved deeper into the scene until one of the City Guards appeared on screen.

"_We have Guard Captain Slithice here to explain the situation._" He said, moving the mic towards a startled Slithice.

"_Ahem._" Slithice straightened herself. "_Last night, at about 8pm, the citizens of Pole had launched a surprise attack at the Dread Vorn Corp., using numbers against the security forces. They had lost a lot of people, but still managed to cripple the security as the breached deeper into the building._"

Slithice glanced at the ruins. "_From what we had gathered, only a select few had continued on, until only one person ventured to Vorn's office at the top floor, facing the man himself. We had questioned the surviving citizens of Pole about this man._"

"_Do you mind we ask a few questions ourselves?_" Harbinger asked.

"_Not at all._" Slithice brought the reporter to one of the healing survivors.

The survivor in question stood up upon seeing the reporter, no doubt eager to tell his story.

"_Excue me, sir. Can you please tell us what happened last night?_"

"_What happened? We put an end to a tyrant!_" he proclaimed proudly. "_Vorn had been exploiting the town of Pole for decades, but we couldn't do anything to stop it conventionally. So we decided to take matters into our own hands._"

The man looked at the ruins. "_We were not soldiers. We only had volunteers. Small time police officers, teachers, salesmen. And a fisherman._" The man started laughing. "_That fisherman just brought a spear, yet he was the tip of the lance that led to our victory!_" he said, fist pumping the air.

"_We do not care that we have to possibly face time. All that matters is that the Dread Vorn Corp. is dead and gone!_" he said, a loud cheering followed behind him and by the random civilians nearby the area.

"_Can you tell me about this fisherman?_" Harbinger asked.

"_Our hero._" The man looked up. "_He led our charge. He took most of the hits. Until it was only him, heading up to Vorn's office, with nothing but his fishing spear._" The man looked down, almost in grief. "_We do not know what else happened,_" he then faced the camera with burning determination. "_but whatever he dead, not only killed Vorn, but had made him a martyr to us!_" He turned to face his fellow Polians. "_This is to Azwraith, the Rising Blade of our Lance!_" the crowd cheered once again.

Harbinger brought the mic to Slithice again. She took a moment before talking. "_There's no doubt that these people have to be sentenced Vorn's death, but I don't think anybody minds._" she said, laughing all the while.

Harbinger then faced the camera again. "_There you have it, viewers. Direct news at the location. This is Harbinger of the Outer Rim News, reporting for duty, and wishing you all a wonderful morning._"

The segment ended, before heading back to the studio, but whatever it was fell on deaf ears as the 5 women stood stunned. They faced each other. Lanaya continued staring at the T.V. as Mortred stood with her mouth hanging open. Mirana felt unending shivers down her spine. Shendel merely stared in space.

"Wow." Luna said, summing up with everyone else was feeling.

"When did they say that happen?" Mirana asked.

Shendel turned to face the manager "Last night."

Mirana groaned. "I know that! What time?"

Lanaya gulped, swallowing the breath that she didn't know she was holding. "8pm."

"And when did he arrive here?"

"At almost 10pm, we were about to close up." Luna answered. She sat down, feeling exhausted already.

"Where's the spear?" Shendel asked Mortred, waking the baker from her stupor.

"I, uh…" Mortred shook her head violently. "I left it in the kitchen. I couldn't take it back yet, since my apartment's not ready yet."

"Get it." Luna said.

Mortred dashed her way into the kitchen, but did not appear again for a few minutes. When she did, she looked ashen-faced.

"What's wrong?" Lanaya asked.

Mortred then showed them the spear. The once elegant red spear was now charred, with golden cracks appearing around the hilt.

Mirana felt her knees weaken but was caught by Shendel. Lanaya stared at the spear, eyes wide as a dear in headlights. Luna chuckled, her response drastically different from the others.

"So that's what he meant." Luna said to no one.

"Meant what?" Mirana asked, sitting on a nearby stool.

Luna looked at them. "He said 'I no longer need luck.' Because he already done it."

"Wow. A real Phantom." Mortred said in awe.

"There must be an explanation." Lanaya tried to counter, even though she wasn't fully confident herself.

Shendel smiled. "I guess there are some things that we just can't understand."

"Where's Sylla?" Luna asked.

"He's not here yet." Mirana answered. "Why?"

Luna grinned, but it changed to a softer smile. "We have something to put up on the wall."

Later that day, the spear of the Phantom stood on the wall, above Luna's station, fully visible by people who walk in.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

well, another conflict. although unlike the first one, the 5 experienced it third hand.

such a shame. PL's one of my fav heroes. it'll be a very long time till he appears again.

well, hope you guys enjoyed it!


	15. The three Doctors

**The three Doctors**

The news paper is something that Luna hasn't been reading up in the past few days, ever since the Dark Moon had a new T.V. installed. Watching it was nice and al, but she missed holding the piece of paper when she had time to waste. Which is why she was content in catching up with the day's paper on recent happenings. Mirana, not having the same interests as her older colleague, stood next to her, peering over if something caught her eye.

So far nothing yet. And she was getting bored.

"Why do you like reading the news paper anyway? You never did, a few years ago." Mirana asked, exasperatedly.

"I don't know. Simpler than using my phone, I guess." Luna turned a page.

"Tell me something." Luna glanced at the young manager.

"Tell you what?" she asked.

"Anything, from the paper." Mirana stood her ground.

"Don't you have any sort of managerial duties to attend to?" Mirana shook her head.

"Not at the moment. Come on. What's new with the world?" Luna was starting to feel annoyed, but humored Mirana either way.

"Fine. Here's something." Luna turned back a few pages. "_Aurel, the Retired War pilot, had successfully crafted his own flying contraption, managing to fly 2 kilometers from the roof of the retirement home before landing roughly on an empty field._"

"Oh, I heard about that. Poor old man." Luna bellowed a laugh. "Why are you laughing?"

"He's a springy old man. This is what he does to enjoy his golden years." Luna said, which only infuriated Mirana.

"What if he's hurt? And he's a war veteran. What if he's not adjusting to life outside war well?" Luna rolled her eyes, before putting her hand on Mirana's head, giving it a good scruff.

"It's not our problem, _Princess_. It's well beyond our control. And you can see here," Luna pointed to a picture beside the article. "See? He's beaming. He's fine."

Mirana was still frowning, more so from being treated like a little girl, by a woman not that much older than her.

"Fine. Tell me something else." The fact that she was acting uncharacteristically childish didn't help her matters.

"Alright." Luna turned to another page, before showing Mirana a different column. "_A Cardinal was sentenced to prison after being found guilty of poisoning his flock in each of his sermons._"

"Where did this happen?"

"I don't know." Luna shrugged. "Somewhere east."

While those two were preoccupied with the morning news paper, a patron had entered, heading towards a stool on Luna's counter. It was Lina, Rylai's older sister, still walking with a crutch as her leg was still encased with a brace. Wearing a red sundress with patterns of the sun, she carefully set herself on the stool. Movement at the edge of their vision had drawn the two women's attention.

"Oh, hey red." Luna greeted, used to seeing Lina with her sister.

"Lanaya's not here yet, she said she had something to do first." Mirana said.

Lina nodded. "I know."

"Not used to seeing you here without blondie." Luna commented, earning a nervous laugh from the young patron.

"Uh, yeah. Rylai's sick today."

"Then why don't you just go back to the dorms?" Mirana asked curiously.

"Oh, no. I'd rather wait for Lanaya." Both older women drew an eyebrow.

"You always go with someone. Why don't you ever go on your own?" Mirana asked again.

Lina was fidgeting uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. I'd rather not talk about it."

Both women saw this, and used to people and their secrets, had dropped the subject.

"Do you want someone to take you back? Mirana has a car." Luna offered.

"Yeah, it'll be fine." Lina shook her head.

"Thanks, but I'd rather wait for Lanaya. Besides, I don't want to waste your time."

They both relented on their offer, and decided to find something else to do. Luna went to the coffee machine. "What can I get you?"

"Surprise me." Lina said, going back to a more cheery attitude.

Another group of people had entered during the small debacle, all wearing white coats. One of them walked with a hunch, using a tall stick. He was wearing a purple shirt underneath his coat, with his hair in the style of dreadlocks. Another one had his coat in an extravagant pattern, colored in shades of pink and purple. He also wore a plain white dress shirt. The last one was wearing a black balaclava, with another green thing layer underneath it, adorned with a few bandages around his head as well. He was constantly twitching.

Luna had no clue who the other two were, but she has seen the twitching man before. The son of Aghanim, renowned scientist, doctor and inventor. She has heard that the son was also a prodigy, adept in many fields, but she's never seen him in person before. Judging by the white coats, she guessed that they were either doctors or scientists themselves.

It was at this moment that Lanaya had barged into the coffee shop, worn and out of breath as she approached Luna, not yet noticing her friend nearby.

"Hey, Luna." She greeted between breaths. "Sorry, I'm late."

"Hey. Your friend's here." Luna pointed at Lina. Lanaya's eyes widened seeing the older sister.

"Lina? What?"

"You were busy, and Rylai's sick. So I'm waiting." Lanaya was still a little shocked.

"But, it's going to, take a while." Lina brushed it off.

"I can wait. Go work." Lina said.

"And go to that table." Luna pointed at the table of doctors.

Lanaya squinted her eyes, to get a better look. "Is that?..." but she was pushed by Luna straight to the break room.

Lina turned around to see what Luna was pointing at, but turned back immediately. Drinking her beverage to not be noticed by the new patrons. Although curious as to why she was acting like this, Luna did not ponder on the subject.

Lanaya later appeared, wearing her apron but still looking slightly disheveled. She went to the table anyway.

"Good afternoon, doctors. What can I get you?"

The three looked up at her with different expressions. The first man began scratching his chin, but he looked like he wasn't particularly 'with' them, as of the moment. The other man looked at her with judgmental eyes, and she could feel his condescending gaze eyeing her up. The last man, the one she recognized, tilted his head, almost staring into her soul.

"Black Coffee for de doctor!" the first doctor ordered, pointing to himself. The blond arrogant looking doctor scoffed.

"You and that disgusting drink." The dreadlocked doctor started laughing.

"Chill out, mon." he said, his accent distinct from the others. "Dis won't hurt you one bit!"

The blond doctor shook his head. "Get me white tea, the purest of them all."

All heads turned to the last one, his head still tilted. It looked like he had fallen asleep.

"Uhm, Doctor Rubick?" The man perked up when he heard Lanaya calm him by his name. "What would you like to order?"

With what looked like a smile behind his mask, he ordered. "Surprise me, dear." He said, drawing out the 'r's.

Lanaya walked briskly to Luna and Lina, giving Luna the orders before heading towards the rest room. Luna was confused by the part-timer's behavior, even more so by her friend's laughter.

"Is there something I'm missing?" Luna asked.

"Lanaya's a fan of Doctor Rubick."

"What about you?" Luna asked, earning a relenting sigh from the redhead.

"He's an okay guy. But that blond is a total douchebag." Luna laughed.

"Really?" she asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. Fuck that bitch Carl." The both of them laughed heartily at Lina's insults as Luna made the doctor's drinks.

"What about the last doctor?" Luna asked. She heard Lina sigh sadly behind her.

"Doctor Zharvakko. He was my doctor. He specialized on traditional medicine and techniques."

Luna turned to face the redhead, looking down at her drink as she put the doctor's orders on a tray. Lanaya soon appeared again, having given her face a brief splash of water.

"Do I look okay?" She asked the two in front of her.

"You know, Lanaya, he's really **way** older than us." Lina said suggestively, prompting her friend to blush in embarrassment.

"I'm not trying to seduce him! I'm not that type of person!" she countered, only getting laughed.

Luna calmed herself down before addressing the part-timer. "You look fine."

With the small encouragement from the barista, Lanaya took the drinks to the doctors. They all took their own drinks, but stood up abruptly.

"Alright, we don't have much time left." The blond doctor said. "Let's get back."

As the other two followed him, Lanaya felt her window of opportunity slipping away, and in a surge of panic, she called him out.

"Excuse me, Doctor Rubick?" the masked doctor turned around. "May I, uhm…. Ask you a few questions?"

She could not see his expression, but she could've sworn his lips curled into a smirk, before he turned to face his fellow doctors.

"I'll catch up with you two." He said. The other two complied, leaving him in the coffee shop.

He then sat back at the table, lifting his mask to reveal his mouth. Lanaya saw some marks and scratches on it. He took a sip of the surprise drink that Luna had made him, before letting out a satisfied sigh. He looked up at Lanaya, who was still standing.

"Well? Sit down." He said, gesturing to the empty seats, chuckling when he saw Lanaya scramble onto them.

Lanaya had calmed down, and prepared herself for a long night. "Doctor Rubick, I'd like to know…."

The barista simply laughed, seeing the part-timer acting like a little girl with a crush.

_What an interesting turn of events._ she thought, as she made Lina another drink.


	16. Night at the Radiant Side

**Night at the Radiant Side**

The Radiant Dorms were quiet, unusual as it was usually filled with the bustling noise of the college students that inhabited it. It almost unnerved Rylai, who had been sick all day and still dressed in her sleep attire, as she ate a bowl of chicken soup in the common rooms. The T.V. was on, yet she paid no attention to it, focused on the bowl in her hand as she sat surrounded by a pile of blankets.

"Hey Snowflake, where's everybody else?" she heard a certain, **ever-so loving** person asked her as he entered the area.

Rylai tried to clear her throat. "I don't know, Jah'rakal." She said through course voice. "I was in my room all day."

The renowned troll chuckled. "What happened to **you**?"

"I don't know." She said, groaning. "Please, I'm tired of people asking me that."

"Oh, really?" Jah'rakal approached Rylai, sitting beside her and putting an arm around her shoulder. "What, you don't like people showing that they care?"

"It's not that." She tried pushing him away.

He persisted, grinning like a madman. "But all of us **care**. Why won't you let us is?" he was starting to get on her nerves as he stood up and moved behind the sofa.

"Please, I'm not in the mood."

"Oh, but I am." He said, with the most evil grin Rylai has ever seen.

"What are you doing?" she heard her sister's voice pipe in.

Rylai turned to see Lina and Lanaya enter the room. Lina, while leaning on her crutch, had a look of annoyance, seeing Jah'rakal mess with Rylai. Lanaya just rolled her eyes. Rylai noticed a bag of Dark Moon's delicious pastries. Her mouth was watering just from the thought of it.

"I'm just pissing your sister off, Lina." Jah'rakal answered, arms spread out in pride. "Why, you want me to stop?"

Lina sighed. "Like you would."

"Hell yeah! Like hell I would!" Jah'rakal let out a bellowing laugh the unnerved the three female students.

Lina moved to approach the sofa, sitting beside her sister, eager to rest her tired leg. Lanaya sat at Rylai's other side, putting the pastries on the coffee table in front of them. The trollish friend simply sat on the floor beside the table, peering inside the bag and taking a handful of anything he could get his hands on. Lina took a specific croissant from the pile, handing it to her sister.

"What's this?" she asked.

"I asked the baker if she could make something for you. Something to help get you better." Lina said, acting uncharacteristically bashful in front of the others.

"What's with you?!" Jah'rakal said, drawing attention to it. Lucky for Lina, Rylai and Lanaya didn't.

Rylai just turned to look at Lanaya. "She can do that?"

"Oh, there's nothing Mortred can't make. She's very talented." Lanaya said, taking Rylai's soup from her.

"She said "get well soon." she wouldn't want to miss her fans." Lina added, taking a bite out of her own bread.

"Tell her I said thanks." Rylai said, slowly eating the croissant.

"You can tell her yourself, you know." Lina said. "She's across the road."

"Maybe tomorrow."

"Why do they let you bring back a lot of these?" Jah'rakal asked.

"Mortred likes making extras. She gives the leftovers to us."

"huh, meh." He shrugged, turning to Lina. "So you can ordered your own bread from this baker?"

"Yeah, she was very willing." Lina squinted at Jah'rakal question. "Why?"

"Hehe, maybe I can get something."

"Well then, why don't you drop by the coffee shop?" Lanaya asked.

"Oh, no. Not ever again. That barista is a monster." He reasoned.

Lanaya shook her head at Jah'rakal 's attitude. "You know, she wouldn't like it if she heard you say that about her."

"Well, it's a good thing she won't ever know, now would she?!" he let out a bellowing laugh again.

Through his laughter, they did not notice their masked friend entering, carrying a wooden sword slung around his back, wearing a martial arts uniform. Behind his mask, he had a raised eyebrow for the scene in front of him, although not really confused at their resident troll laughing like a maniac. He slowly approached the group.

"Hey, Lanaya. You have a guest." He said, drawing the attention of the others.

"Hey, Yurnero, want some bread?" Rylai asked, handing their masked friend the treat.

"Who is it?" Lanaya asked.

"It's the barista. She said she needed to ask you something."

Jah'rakal's eyes widened, as the sisters smirked at his expression. Lanaya raised an eyebrow in surprised confusion, not used to having her neighbor come over. She stood up, but Jah'rakal grabbed her hand, stopping her from moving.

"What are you doing?" she asked, but Jah'rakal did not pay her any attention.

"Don't let her in!" he yelled to everyone in the room.

Yurnero chuckled. "Too late." He said, shrugging Jah'rakal's expressive response.

And true to his words, Luna appeared not too long after him in the common room. She wore a dark blue tank top, and short blue pants, a departure from her usual attire, showing off more leg than she was comfortable. She eyed the college students slowly, and smirked when she saw that annoying one she remembered cowering behind them.

"Hey Luna. What's up?" she asked.

"I need to ask you a favor." Luna said, but before Lanaya could ask why, Rylai drew everyone else's attention to something else.

"Is that a kitten?" Rylai questioned, and it was then that Lanaya realized that Luna had little Nova in her arms.

"What's wrong with Nova?" She asked, now curious to what was going on.

"Oh, nothing." Luna said. "There's some stuff going on in the building, and I need some place Nova can stay for the night." Luna approached the young part-timer, presenting an eager Nova. "Do you mind?"

"No, not at all!" Lanaya said, taking Nova from Luna's hands. "She'll be in great hands." Lanaya assured.

Luna smiled. "Thanks. I'll make it up to you someday." She got down a bit, to Nova's level. "Don't worry, I'll be back tomorrow morning, okay?" Nova meowed in response, getting a scratch on her neck by her significant figure.

Luna looked at Rylai, still curled up in a blanket. "Get better soon, Blondie. Your sister was really somber today."

"Luna!" Lina yelled, with Luna letting out a hearty laugh when she saw Rylai's concerned face.

She then faced Yurnero, who looked oddly intimidated by her. "Hey, Jugger, haven't seen you in a while lately." She said.

Then finally, she eyed Jah'rakal, glaring at the young man. "I have my eye on you." She said, before making her way outside.

"I'll be back tomorrow!" she said, waving to the college students as she left the building.

Rylai was still looking at Lina, who had averted her own gaze as her sister stared at her.

"Don't think too much about it." She said just as Rylai opened her mouth, prompting the younger sister to stay quiet.

Lanaya, sensing the awkward situation, sat back with Nova still in her hands. "Hey little Nova."

"Why is she named Nova?" Yurnero asked.

"I don't know, never really asked." She let Nova walk around the sofa, moving on top of Rylai's blankets, nibbling on the sick woman's hands.

"Aw, look how cute you are!" Rylai said, scratching Nova's fur with her other hand.

"Who knew a scary woman like her would have such a cute kitten." Lina said right beside her.

"Luna actually has such a soft core." Lanaya added, earning a scoff from Jah'rakal. "If you weren't such a troll, she wouldn't hate you so much."

"Yeah, I'm **sure**." he said sarcastically.

"So, anything happen at Dark Moon?" Rylai asked.

"Oh, Lanaya found her crush!" Lina said.

"No, Lina. That's not what happened!" Lanaya countered, although her reddening cheeks spoke otherwise.

"Oh, what happened?" Rylai prodded.

"She met the love of her life."

"That's not what happened!" Lanaya said, trying to stop the sisters from going off in their absurd gossips. "I just had a chat with a doctor."

"Which doctor?"

"Doctor Rubick. You know him, right?"

"Oh, that twitchy man, your doctor's friend?" Rylai asked for confirmation.

"Rubick? You have a crush on Rubick?" Yurnero asked disbelievingly.

"It's not a crush!" Lanaya said, still trying to fight.

Sadly for her, she was fighting a losing battle, even with herself, as her friends converged on a topic that they hardly ever could touch with her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

well, i hardly ever responded to reviews from 'guests', mostly 'cause i don't really like adding A/Ns to the chapters. usually i reply through PMs.

so, probably next chapter, i'll answer any/all questions you guys may have! just shoot away! :D

and i hope you enjoyed this lighthearted chapter!


	17. Morning Spar

**Morning Spar**

Early morning shows were always lackluster during the weekdays. Usually, Mortred wouldn't feel so bored, since she would play with Nova. But because of some ordeal going on in the building, Luna had to let Nova stay at Lanaya's dorm. Mortred sighed. _Ennuyeux_, she thought, turning the T.V. off, before stretching and moving to Luna's fridge.

She could hear a quarrel brewing outside, Luna especially was loud. Whatever was happening, she did not want to be a part of it, as she got a glass of juice. Looking at Luna's fridge, she's almost surprised that Luna never had any sort alcohol in stock. All she could think of was Luna trying to be a changed woman, since she's sure that Luna would've drunk it during her time as the Scourge.

She wondered how much Luna had changed; she's never actually come across her during those years. She's heard stories in the night from her 'sisters' on how the _Scourge of the Plains_ would sow terror to them. She actually cowered in fear from the stories alone. Yet, now, Luna seems like the exact opposite. Slightly rough around the edges, with a soft core, enough for a kitten to sleep in.

She heard the door knob rattle, not yet opening as the rambling outside was getting louder. Not a moment too soon Luna came in, still taking part in the argument. The moment the door was closed, she leaned on the wall before slowly slumping down to the floor. Mortred approached her temporary roommate, handing a cup of juice that she always has prepared.

"Thanks, Mortred." Luna said, taking the glass. She took a small sip before placing it near her forehead.

"What's going on, anyway?" Luna shook her head.

"I still don't really know. There's been a huge divide between the tenants." She took another sip, slowly getting up off the floor.

"Do these people know who you were?" Luna let out a tired chuckled, almost as if she was without resistance.

"Only the landlord. And that's mostly because Selemene introduced us, so she broke the ice for us." Luna started laughing on her own, confusing Mortred. "He was really suspicious of me, never trusted me when I stepped into his building. It took a couple of years till he finally warmed up."

Mortred looked surprised. "How long have you been here?" she asked.

"Almost a decade." She said, downing the juice. She headed straight to her room. "Get changed. We're leaving."

"To where?"

"Heroes Lane."

_Heroes Lane_

Lina sat under the Protector's shade, having her legs spread out under the morning summer sun. Her cast had been temporarily taken off just for this pleasure. Beside her was Lanaya, silently reading a text book with the purple kitten on her lap. In front of them was Yurnero, practicing his martial arts by himself.

"You told Luna that we're here, right?" Lina asked.

"Yes. She'll be here shortly, with Mortred." Nova purred when Luna was brought up, prompting the two women to scratch her fur.

"Hey, Yurnero!" Lina called, stopping Yurnero from what he was doing. "Maybe you can challenge Luna to a fight or something."

"Oh, no." Lanaya said, discouraging the thought. "Don't underestimate Luna. Look what happened to Jah'rakal."

"Sure, but Yurnero knows how to fight." Lina said, but even Yurnero shook his head.

"I'd rather not fight, Lina. Especially with an intimidating woman."

"Why is everyone so afraid of her?" Lina asked disbelievingly, although even she was intimidated by the barista. She looked at Lanaya for confirmation. "What can she even do?"

Lanaya rolled her eyes at her friend's ignorance. "More than you know." She said, remembering how Luna went berserk at Mortred.

Yurnero went back to what he was doing as his two dorm mates went on bickering about the barista. He had his own thoughts about her. She was friendly enough when he came on his own after his training sessions, how she'd greet him and have his tea all readied up. But when he heard how she dealt with Jah'rakal's personality, he'd started thinking that there was something more behind her. Like the mask he wore.

Coincidentally, as he thought of Luna, he saw the purple motorcycle come into his view. And true enough, he saw a passenger behind her. She parked her bike just close to where he was, with Mortred jumping off just at the right moment. Yurnero fully stopped what he was doing as the two older women approached them.

The small purple kitten moved from Lanaya's lap, lowly strutting its way to Luna, as she crouched down to pick Nova up. She looked at the three college students that were eyeing her.

"Is this what you guys do in the morning?" she asked, sitting on her bike.

"Not really." Lina replied. "We just wanted to keep Yurnero company."

"Ah." Luna turned to face the masked student. "So you train in the morning, Jugger?"

"Why do you call him 'Jugger'?" Lanaya asked, her first time hearing Yurnero's nickname.

"She thought that I fight like a juggernaut, when I explained to her what we do." Yurnero said, clarifying the situation. "She called me 'Jugger' ever since."

"It's nice, though." Mortred joined in on the conversation, sitting under the shade, next to Lanaya. "Rolls off the tongue nicely."

"Hey, Luna. Why don't you fight Yurnero?" Lina proposed, earning a glare from Lanaya.

Luna froze, at first, but then a smirk appeared on her face, as she move to Lina's side.

"I'd rather not fight. But I think all of us wouldn't mind if Mortred steps in." Now it was Mortred's turn to freeze up, especially with eyes now on her.

"Oh, Luna. Ha ha ha." She laughed, nervously. "Please, don't speak nonsense."

"Oh, don't be so modest, Mortred." Luna replied, with the most evil grin they have seen. "I very well know **first hand** how much of a fight you can put up."

Lanaya now wanted to see what Mortred was actually capable of, as she only saw the tail end of their scuffle. She helped Luna slowly convince Mortred.

"Come. It shouldn't be too hard for you." She said, pushing Mortred off her rear. "Yurnero, don't go easy on her."

"If she doesn't mind." He said as Mortred approached him.

She looked around nervously at the others, their eyes now waiting for her response. Sensing that she couldn't get out of it, no matter what, she took off her jacket, going into the spar wearing just a black tank top with her brown jeans. As Mortred stood in front of him, Yurnero readied his stance.

"Do you have another weapon?" She asked, seeing his bokken.

Yurnero relaxed, turning to his training bag. "I have shorter one." He said, a blade half the size of his own.

Mortred smiled. "This will do nicely." She said, going into a stance.

With Mortred's stance lower than Yurnero's, they began circling each other, waiting for the other to strike first. With what seemed like an eternity, it was Yurnero who struck first, swinging his wooden blade down. But Mortred was swifter, dodging it and going for a strike of her own. Yurnero, not as lithe as Mortred, swung his blade back to deflect it.

The first round of attack had made them back off of each other momentarily, judging their next best course of attack. This time it was Mortred who chanced the next attack, leaping forward with her blade at the ready. Although Yurnero was able to block it, Mortred's momentum was enough to push him back.

Mortred was smiling, happy to be aggressive for once, and not needing to shy away from other so she could show them what she was capable of. The arts that she was trained for when she was still a child. The only thing that she could get some use out of from the years she had as a Veiled Sister.

Yurnero was also slightly unnerved, seeing an almost sadistic smile from the baker's mostly serene expression. He tried going on the offensive, but he was having difficulty in trying to just hit her. She, on the other hand, would now lay multiple attacks when he'd block some of hers.

The others were also watching in stupor. Lina was quiet frightened at how dangerous the baker actually was, with Lanaya pleasantly surprised. Luna, although at first very supportive, was now nervous. Seeing Mortred act this way just brought unpleasant memories of her own encounters with Mortred's other 'sisters'.

They were now spread out again, with Yurnero uncomfortable with going defensive most of the time. Mortred had adrenaline pumping through her, but she felt her body slowly giving out, not having been through this type of action in a long time. She knew she wouldn't last long any time soon, so she prepared for one last strike she could put out. Yurnero saw through this, and held his bokken up high.

And then Mortred moved with speed, going head on faster than before, but Yurnero timed it perfectly, swinging his blade down just in time to strike Mortred's. The force between the two was immense, sending them back, falling on the ground as their blades merely exploded. Even the three that were watching them felt a gust of air from the contact.

Luna went to Mortred's side as Lanaya went to Yurnero's. Lina could only watch from her spot, slowly putting the cast back on. Yurnero immediately sat in a lotus position, preserving his energy and recuperating. Mortred on the other hand was almost passed out. It's been years since she went all out, and her body was not ready for the adrenaline suddenly coursing through her veins. Nova licking her face made her pain more bearable.

"Well played." Mortred said tiredly to Yurnero.

Although not responding immediately, he lift up his mask, so the others could see his mouth, and smile. "You too, as well. A very powerful baker."

Mortred chuckled, slowly breathing in air. "And Luna's an even more powerful Barista."

"Can you get up?" Luna asked. Mortred just shook her head.

"We should just rest here for a bit." Lanaya offered. "I'll call Mirana, tell her we'll be a little late."

"Yeah, you do that." Luna dragged the tired baker to under the Protector's shade.

"Where did you learn how to do that?" Lina asked in awe.

Mortred's face went grim for a moment, surprising Lina. "You wouldn't want to know." She replied, before falling asleep to exhaustion.

The five of them ended up waiting under the Protector for almost an hour till they could go their separate ways. And Lanaya now realized just how dangerous both Luna and Mortred could be.

And it was terrifying.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Guest**: well, the short length of the previous chapter was a given. it was meant to be a lighthearted chapter. and i am planning on giving more characterizations to the minor heroes, and i realized that out of the four of Lanaya's friends, Yurnero did get the short stick in characterization. hopefully, this chapter helped.

**DK**: yeah, Invoker (and by extension, the other doctors) will make an appearance again. and he'll definitely be the arrogant prick people have come to known.

and to the others, hope you enjoyed this chapter!


	18. Patience between a Slash and a Dance

**Patience between a Slash and a Dance**

Sylla sat in the break room, waiting the day out till he goes out again. They didn't need him as often as Mirana had wanted, but he's good at what he does. Being an old friend of Selemene had put him in a nice position from the girls' point of view. He could sometimes feel the envious gaze from Mirana and Luna, mostly Mirana, as before he had popped into their lives, they thought that they were the closest to her.

And with good reason. Selemene has told him of their stories, on how they ended up working for her. How Mirana had run away from her family, to escape the life of an heiress to one of the most renowned company there was. He was amazed that she, running away just before she was technically a adult, was able to reach to position and comfort she was in right now.

Luna and Mortred's story was something that they had already known. A common thought amongst all of them was how Luna was almost a polar opposite of who she was. Sylla was also amused to see the minor hostility coming from her towards the manager, especially when it comes to Selemene. Mortred, on the other hand, was a different matter. No doubt that Luna has faced the 'Veiled Sisters' before, but Sylla himself actually came across Mortred.

He was one of the targets that they deemed worthy to be killed, but he held his ground when Mortred came after him, even taking her to the City Guards. He was a bit disappointed to know that she however did not remember him. H would love to talk about her past, but he'd just end up making a young girl depressed.

Shendel's was a sad story. A story that she had not shared to anyone else, beside Selemene. And even then, it wasn't her telling it, but the landlady that had took Shendel in. He had a hard time remembering her name though. _Avilliva, was it?_ He wasn't sure, he had only met her once, long before Selemene set up this quaint little coffee shop. He's not prone to acting like that caring grandfather to the younger generation, but he'd always feel the inkling to do so for her, but he'd know that it would only make her more uncomfortable.

The part-timer was right. There are too many secrets. Speaking of the part-timer, Sylla was a bit cautious of her. She's been always there, learning of people's secrets, and storing them up in her head. But there was nothing he knew of her. Selemene had told him that she joined up to get some work experience, that there was no underlying story like the others. But that's what got his attention in the first place. The girl is way too curious, always eager in learning the secrets of others.

_Whatever._ He thought, moving his way outside the break room.

There's not much a custodian like him could do at this hour. He just approached the first thing that came into his view. In this case, it was none other than the manager, writing idly in her notebook in front of the barista. He walked straight to her, but only Luna nodded, acknowledging his presence. He stood behind Mirana, who still had not taken notice, until he cleared his throat.

Mirana turned around, almost falling off her stool, taken aback by the custodian's sudden appearance. "Sylla. God…" she breathed slowly. "Don't scare me like that." She saw that he was staring intently at her. "Uh, what do you want?"

"Is there anything you need of me?" He asked. "I am bored, girl."

"Oh, is that it?" Mirana felt a vein pop, being treated like a little girl again. "I don't know. Maybe mop the floor?"

"I can break the window, so Sylla can fix it again." Luna offered as she mindlessly made some drinks, earning a glare from Mirana.

"Don't get any ideas." Mirana said, trying to quell Luna's absurd thought. "But yeah, Sylla. Mopping would be nice."

He continued staring at Mirana, slowly making the young manager uncomfortable, before closing his eyes. "Alright."

He turned to his closet, getting his equipment before moving about, mopping the area. Luckiy, the small amount of people made both his job easier and their comfort undisturbed. He just idled along around the tables, hearing the conversations and the bickering that were going on around him.

With the ring of a bell, he saw the door open to three people. They all looked slightly identical, two of them bald while the other had a hat on, complimented with a stylized beard. Their clothes were also very different from one another. One of the bald men was as burly as him, wearing a green military uniform from the east. The other, more fit looking bald man wore a red martial arts uniform. He realized it had the same symbol that the masked college student had on his uniform. _probably the master_ Sylla thought. The last man, looking slightly pudgy, wore a loose blue top that looked like it belonged to a troupe. They all got a table together.

"See, cousin, this place is just perfect for us!" the blue clad man said, putting an arm around the more serious looking of the trio.

"Where did you learn of this place, anyway, Raijin?" he asked, shifting uncomfortably on his seat.

"I didn't. It was Xin." He pointed to their brethren, who had closed his eyes, looking in a state of harmonious bliss.

"Suggestion, from a student." The blue clad man, named Raijin, started laughing jovially, especially when a groan escaped the green clad one. "Relax, and have fun, Kaolin."

"Yes! You came to visit your cousins, so we are going to take you around town!" Raijin claimed excitedly.

Through their light banter, Sylla saw Lanaya approach them, almost awkwardly, as if not wanting to disrupt their conversation. It took a moment till one of them took notice of her.

"Ah yes! One of the beautiful maidens of this fine establishment!" Raijin said loudly, almost drawing attention to Lanaya. "I'll have a wonderful mocha latte, if you please."

"I'll have whatever Xin is having." Kaolin grumbled.

"Red tea, for two." Xin ordered for the both of them.

"Coming right up!" Lanaya said, in her most cheerful expression before turning her back to them.

"Do you still speak in four words?" Kaolin complained, slightly annoyed by his cousin.

Xin chuckled at Kaoling's discomfort. "Four words is plenty." He said, earning another groan from his visiting cousin.

"You know he has always spoken with four words. It makes him sound poetic." Raijin added, fully on Xin's side.

"Is this because of your years as a teacher?" Kaolin questioned, unaccustomed to his cousins' quirks and personalities.

"You can say that." Xin replied.

"Not all of us had the idea of joining the military, like you do, Kaolin."

"And what have you been doing? I noticed you've lost a lot of weight."

"I dance!" Raijin got out of his chair, striking a pose as if it would be enough evidence. Kaoling looked none too pleased. "I'm sure even **my** students can show you a thing or two."

Lanaya arrived before he could come up with a rebuttal,, providing them with the drinks they had ordered before excusing herself again. Raijin took his latte eagerly, slowly enjoying the drink. Xin also gave Kaolin his cup of tea, before sipping his own, almost entering a trance. Still Kaolin looked unamused.

"This tea is wonderful." Xin said, unintentionally complimenting the barista who was out of earshot.

"I know! This latte is amazing!" Raijin suddenly stood up again. "I must compliment the barista!"

Hearing this, Sylla decided to intervene, knowing the possibilities of how Luna would react. Especially to people like him.

He put his hand on Raijin's shoulder, surprising not just him, but the other two as well. "I wouldn't do that if I were you. She's not that good with people."

Raijin looked disheartened, but perked up again instantly. "Very well! Can you give her our compliments, worthy custodian?"

"I'll do that."

"Why are you always extravagant?" Kaoin complained, finally taking a sip of his own cup of tea.

"He's always like that." Xin once again said with four words, earning another groan from their military-bred cousin.

Sylla a finally moved to a different spot, deciding that he's had enough of the quarrelling of the three cousins. As he moved, something was amiss in the room. He observed it, slowly scanning every nook and cranny, until he landed on his co-workers.

_Wait a minute…._ he thought. _Where's Shendel?_


	19. Broken Bird's Betrayal

**Broken Bird's Betrayal**

_Breath._

_Breath._

_**Breath!**_

The Dark Moon's restroom was filled with the hyperventilating Shendel, as she stood leaning all of her weight on the faucet. The few years of her working at the coffee shop had calmed her mind, but a glance at the morning newspaper had brought her into another state of distress. She tried pushing it down, but she couldn't hold it in any longer.

She couldn't believe it, when she saw the front page on the morning newspaper. _"New Scion inherits the Skywrath Corporation."_

She couldn't believe it. All this time, this was still what she had wanted. A part of her wanted to think otherwise. Hell, a part of actually managed to forget about it. It was too much. Too much. **Too much.**

"Shendel?" she heard someone call out to her.

She looked up at the mirror, seeing Mirana's reflection at the door, looking worried.

"Sylla asked me to check up on you." She slowly made her way inside the restroom. "I thought he was just being an old geezer, but…." Mirana reached Shendel, putting a hand on her back. "Is something wrong?"

Shendel shook her head. "No, no." she said through her cracking voice. "Nothing's wrong, Mirana." A glance at the mirror allowed her to see that Mirana was unconvinced.

"Hey, come now." Mirana propped Shendel up. "You can tell us anything." Mirana turned the waitress around so they could face each other, both her hands now on Shendel's shoulders.

Shendel tried to answer, but emotions welling up inside her made it impossible, as she started breaking down. Mirana immediately brought her into a tight hug, trying to give comfort to her distressed friend. Shendel was unresponsive, but Mirana waited patiently for Shendel to return the hug. She felt her shoulder becoming wet, as Shendel's arms slowly wrapped around her.

"You don't need to tell us anything if you don't want to." Mirana said assuredly. "At the very least we should leave the restroom. It's not healthy." She felt Shendel nod, prompting her to drag the waitress out of the room.

Mirana dragged Shendel out of the restroom, towards the Dark Moon's break room. Shendel was led to one of the chairs; still tears are falling down her face. Mirana stood behind her, wrapping her arms around Shendel's neck, giving Shendel one last hug.

"Just know that we are here for you, okay?" Mirana said. Shendel slowly nodded before Mirana left the room.

Shendel, now all alone, calmed herself down. Putting all the memories deep in the bowels of consciousness, even though she knows it's only temporary. She heard the door open and close behind her, light footsteps drawing near where she was sitting. As the chair beside her was pulled out, she finally saw that it was Lanaya that had decided to join her. Shendel's eyes widened when she saw the newspaper in Lanaya's hands.

"I saw you, uhm…." Lanaya scratched the back of her head. "freak out a bit, when Luna was reading the paper."

Shendel chuckled defeatedly. "Are you always around when people have secrets?"

Lanaya burrowed her eyebrows, uncomfortable at the insinuation. "Shendel…."

"Yeah, I know…." Shendel let out a tired sigh. "You're just always so curious." She looked once again at the newspaper. "The front page."

Lanaya looked back at the newspaper, reading the passage that Shendel pointed out. She was confused at first, wondering what Shendel meant, until she got a better look at the new 'Scion'. She looked like a younger, healthier version of Shendel. Her eyes widened when realization dawned on her, turning to Shendel for clarification.

"That is my sister." She said, confirming Lanaya's suspicions.

"What happened?" Lanaya asked, knowing she's walking into sensitive territory.

"Mainly…." Shendel's gaze met the ceiling, looking for the perfect words to describe her past. "Betrayal, exile, and affairs."

"What?" Lanaya asked in confusion.

"It's a long story…."

"We have time." Both of them turned to the new voice in the room; Mortred. They had not felt her presence entering the room.

Shendel let out a sad laugh as the memories became stronger. As the tears started flowing again, she looked at the both of them. "You two, maybe have heard of the Skywrath Corporation?"

They both nodded.

"That, was my parent's company." She chuckled again. "_Was_ because of what you guys are reading right now." Shendel wiped her tears before continuing. "I have 2 younger sisters. I loved them, like any other older sister would. Apparently, only my youngest sister reciprocated."

"I never really had it in mind, that I would probably inherit my parents' company. Taking care of something like that was just something that never caught my interests. If they were going to give it to me, I would hand it to my sister." She sighed, wiping her tears once again. "Looks like she thought otherwise."

"I don't know what she told my youngest sister, but she was somehow convinced that **I** was trying to eliminate the both of them. She came after me, but it took hours to convince her that whatever she was told, that they were all lies." Her eyes shut tight. "But an accident ended up with a scissor stabbed through my sister's abdomen."

"And wouldn't you know it, my parents were there to witness it, with the person who started it all." Shendel's breathing slowly became erratic. "I guess things would've turned out the same if I was the victim. She just wanted to make sure nobody would stand between her and the company." Shendel slammed the table, shocking Lanaya and Mortred. "Why? Why?! Why did she even do that?!" Shendel asked rhetorically. "If she asked, I would've just stepped aside. It didn't have to be like this….."

Shendel shook her head, this time not wiping the tears. "After that…. 'incident', my youngest sister was hospitalized. They said she was in a coma. And I was disowned. They didn't believe anything I said, and even if they did…. There was no room for anyone in the family that could be seen as a 'murderer'."

Both Lanaya and Mortred had listened on quietly, both gauging on how they would approach the subject. Lanaya went first.

"Uhm…." She was still unsure of what she was about to ask, but she decided to go with it. "What are you going to do now?"

"I just want to live my life, by myself." Shendel covered her teary face with her hands. "I don't want anything to do with them anymore. Fuck them." Her breathing became erratic again. "But, if I ever see my sister again…." Shendel brought her hands down, her reddened eyes straining from all the tears. "I will make her suffer."

"Don't." Lanaya grasped Shendel's hand, holding it tightly. "You'll regret it if you do something drastic."

"I don't think I have anything to lose now." Mortred stood up abruptly, drawing attention to her.

"Yes you do!" she said, catching both Shendel and Lanaya off guard from her sudden outburst. "You have us! You have friends, people who care about you!" Mortred slammed the table. "Don't you **ever dare** think of throwing your life away!"

Shendel looked away from the angry Mortred, with Lanaya moving back to the baker, now calming her down. An awkward silence fell the room after her outburst, Shendel feeling guilty for getting Mortred angry.

Mortred then pointed at Shendel's locker. "Who was that guy?" she asked.

Shendel was confused at what Mortred meant. "What guy?"

"The guy in that picture." Mortred clarified. Shendel flinched at the thought. "Yes, him. Who is he?"

"He…." Shendel was hesitant to answer. "He…. Is a story for another time."

"Shendel…."

Shendel shook her head rapidly. "He was just a guy that wasn't there when I needed him the most…."

It was then that Shendel's walls finally broke down, the silent tears now bursting out to its full capacity. Mortred's brief anger fully dissipated upon seeing how much of a broken bird Shendel was. She moved to Shendel's side, bringing her into a comforting hug. Shendel cried into Mortred's arms, the first time she was able to share her pain with others. Lanaya stood next to the two, her hand rubbing Shendel's back in a comforting way.

It was now that Shendel actually realized how many precious people were around her.

Unbeknownst to them, Mirana, Luna and Sylla stood outside the break room, eavesdropping on the conversation happening inside. Both Mirana and Luna sighed in relief, thinking that the situation had been resolved. Mirana, however, stared daggers at Sylla.

"You knew about her?" She asked accusingly.

"Yes. Selemene always shares secrets." He said offhandedly.

"So you know everything? Every single thing about us?" Mirana started feeling uncomfortable.

Oddly enough, for both her and Sylla, Luna comforted her. "Calm down, princess. Soon everyone's bound to know each other's secrets here."

Mirana turned to face Luna, her face still looking for assurance.

"Secrets are safe between all of us." Luna said.

"She's right." Sylla added. "No better people to trust with your secrets than the very people who you can call your friends."

Mirana looked back at Luna again. "Does that mean you think of me as a friend?" she asked hopefully.

Luna was silent at first, before putting her hand on Mirana's head. "Maybe someday in the future, _princess_."

As she saw Luna go back to her station, Mirana let a small feeling of hope sprout, of her and Luna not always hostile. She looked back at the door to the break room, wishing the best for Shendel as the cries receded.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE****  
**

well, you guys might notice that, out of the five protagonists, Shendel got the short end for her characterization. it's mostly because i was still so confused on how to approach her history.

finally got that done now. phew.

hope you guys enjoyed the chapter!


	20. Midnight Comfort

**Midnight Comfort**

A skyscraper stood tall in the middle of a bustling metropolis; overshadowing most of the area, save for a few high-rise buildings around it. An image of the sun adorned with smaller stars around it on the high-rise symbolized the company that owned it. Fittingly, as the building is the headquarters of the Solar Dominion. Despite the malevolent implications of the name, the Solar Dominion has established its reputation as one of the most reputable companies in the continent. They sacrifice quite a bit of effort in ensuring that the experience was both pleasant to them and their customers. It is because of them prioritizing quality than quantity that they have remained the people's favorites for the past two decades.

The CEO's office was situated at the highest floor, giving them the greatest view. It was here that Mirana sat comfortably on what could be considered the throne, as her eyes glazed over the files and documents that were everywhere on her table and the computer in front of her. But she was confused, now more than ever. _How did I get here?_ she thought, halting whatever progress she was doing. She stood up, getting a better understanding of her surrounding before landing on a mirror on the other side of the room.

She approached it, her gaze slowly observing the attire she was wearing. Gone was the standard appearance she had as the manager of the Dark Moon and in its place was a prim and proper blue dress suit. A small silver tiara was adorned on her head, with her straight brown hair now braided to the tip. None of this made any sense to her. She wanted to sit down before she passed out. But upon hearing the door open, she focused all her energy on her new guest.

It was her mother. Mirana, not expecting her mother to pop up, felt her growing nausea dissipate completely through sheer surprise alone. Her mother looked exactly like her, albeit shorter with graying hair. She had a soft and warm smile; one that Mirana had missed seeing. She expected a scolding, or a lecture because of her decisions, yet she found none of it.

"I am so glad that you decided to continue your father's legacy. He had put all of his life to the Solar Dominion, and nothing makes him happier than seeing his own daughter taking the reign." Her mother said softly.

_What?_ Mirana thought. _that's not what happened._ Mirana was about to voice her concern regarding the situation, yet when she spoke, something was amiss.

"I know, mother. Hopefully, through father's teachings, I can bring the Solar Dominion towards a brighter future." Mirana was flabbergasted. _What?! That's not what I wanted to say!_

As her mother began to walk around the room, her words falling on deaf ears, Mirana tried to make sense of the situation. The longer she was here, the more familiar things start to become. Like she's experienced this before. But she still couldn't put her mind to it. _What is this feeling of déjà vu?_ she kept asking herself. When her mother arrived at the table where she sat before, realization finally dawned on Mirana. _It's a dream!_ She wanted to sigh in relief, but something was still not right. Why was she not in control if she realized that this was just a dream?

The answer to that question made itself apparent when an odd purple tinge filled the world.

_Oh, **no!**_

"Mirana, what is this?" her mother asked, gesturing to the documents that she was working on. Her body moved towards the table, Mirana helpless to stop it. She leaned on the table, looking at the numbers, the orders she put out, the decisions she had made. Now understanding what they meant, she realized that these documents would send the company spiraling down. It was happening. Again. Her mother saw Mirana's distraught expression.

"Don't worry, honey. I'm sure it's not that bad." She said, trying to comfort her daughter, yet the alarms blaring through the whole building.

Mirana moved herself to the window, hearing the cries of people below her and the sound of windows breaking as people threw random objects out of it. She could hear the T.V. pop up, news of the Solar Dominion's implosion spreading through the continent. She saw people rioting in the streets. Complete, and utter chaos. She felt herself breaking through all of this.

"Calm down, Mirana, we can-" her mother stopped talking abruptly behind her, and Mirana knew what it was.

She finally realized what was truly happening, but she was too afraid to face it. The **thing** that had haunted her dreams. Then she felt invisible hands all around her body, in places very few actual people had touched. She felt violated, as she was slowly forced to face the **it**. Her eyes widened when she saw the scene in front of her.

A hideous looking creature was floating above the ground, shaped like some kind of mythical centaur, as black blood oozed from its body. It had four arms, two of them protruding from the back of his shoulders, hanging down like claws. It had no eyes, in its place was a black space of line in the middle of its head. Its two 'normal' arms were holding her mother in place; one by the neck and the other straight through her torso, clutching her mother's heart. It made her gag, yet she was powerless to stop it. The creature moved closer to her, but it was staring through her, observing the scene that it had so _wonderfully_ created. A sadistic grin formed on its face.

"_I dreamt of utter chaos, and anarchy…. And woke up to find myself upon it._" it said, before shifting its 'gaze' towards Mirana. "_But now…. Nap time is over._"

It started laughing maniacally as it threw the body of Mirana's mother behind it. It closed its distance between it and Mirana, but she fell to the ground when the invisible hands let her go. She felt the invisible hands trail on her back, pulling her head back by her hair, allowing her to see the ceiling; no longer a roof covering it, simply the dark sky gracing its presence. But instead of the serene trance she usually feels, the moon was unnaturally large, a malevolent energy coursing from it.

The creature took notice of her cowering form. "_What's wrong? Are you afraid of the Dark Moon?_" It started cackling again, no doubt in glee from Mirana's suffering.

The hands began moving all over her body, no longer invisible as it made itself appear in her eyes; black, tentacle-like hands, all over her body. It brought Mirana to a tight embrace as its 'normal' hands held Mirana's head in place, while the two 'claw' hands caressed her cheek and forehead. It was now above her, black blood dripping from its mouth onto her.

"_Yes…._" it said as Mirana was choking from the black blood filling her mouth. "_The ichor of **Nyctasha** shall drag you into **my** domain, oh sweet **Mirana**._"

It started cackling through its sadistic grin. "_Shut your eyes…. And dream of **me**._" it said. "_For I am, the **Bane** of your existence!_"

"NOOOOOOOO!"

Then darkness filled Mirana's vision. She thought she had plunged deeper into limbo, till a blue and red light flashed into view, the sound of the City Guard's patrol siren following it. She sat up, realizing that she's awake, back on her bed, now completely drenched from her sweat. She's been waking up like this for the past few weeks, but she never remembered the dream. But now, she knew exactly what was making her sleep so uncomfortably.

"Atropos." Mirana remembered all too well of her experiences with the supernatural creature.

A being that many chose not to believe, as the logical reasoning was that it's impossible for some ethereal creature to be plaguing people's dreams. Yet, as some have attested to, it was very real. Mirana used to be one of the people who scoffed at those who would preach of the existence of such a creature, calling them crazed maniacs. All it took was for her to experience the same thing others have to be a believer.

Those dire visitations were the thing that pushed Mirana off the edge, growing the seeds of paranoia within her, as her father actually did intend for her to continue on his legacy. If she had a clear head, she might have considered, but it was far too late. She was so afraid of ruining the very thing her father had created from the ground up, that she'd rather run away from it.

Ever since, she's only been in contact with them through phone calls and letters once a week. It pained her to hear her mother's sad voice, how her parents would really like her to come home, but she did not want to go back to it, as the dreams were enough of a nightmare for her. Plus, she's made a living here, and she's not just going to throw it all away, as much as it hurt them.

_Damn it._

She got off her bed, leaving her bedroom as she was starting to feel constricted just by being inside it. She took the phone, wanting to call Selemene if she could stay the night. But after minutes of dial tone and 5 times nobody answered, she knew that it meant that Selemene wasn't home. _Of course she wouldn't be. It's Saturday night._ She thought, the realization just annoying her more.

But she couldn't stay in her apartment anymore. The times before where she woke up like this, she had been graced of not remembering whatever dream she had. But now that she did, she didn't feel safe anymore. She wanted to leave, to find a place where she could stay, some place where she could find comfort as well. The only thought coming to her mind was a certain barista's apartment. But she knew it would be hard to coerce Luna, since the older woman did not like having visitors.

She tried calling her first, but there was once again no answer. The difference is that she knew Luna was home, she knew that Luna always stayed at home in Saturday nights. She decided to take the risk, packing a change of clothes and taking Sagan with her, leaving her apartment locked in a disheveled state. She's really pushing her luck, hoping Luna would be willing to let her stay for the day.

With only a sleeping Sagan keeping her company in her car, Mirana started feeling claustrophobic. The fact that both their apartments were at other sides of the city didn't help, but as much of a reckless driver she was, she did not want to risk anything, taking her time on the road knowing she's currently in a fragile state of mind. But the prospect of solitude was enough to calm her down, and before she knew it, she was parking her car in front of Luna's apartment building.

She waited in her car for a little while, still hesitant on whether or not Luna would accept her in. But once again, she prayed and hoped for the best as she made her up the building, towards the barista's apartment. When she reached the door to Luna's room, she went to knock it, still unsure of whether it was the wisest thing to do. But desperation calls to her, as her hand met the door.

She knocked it a few times, waiting for a few minutes but she got no responses. Feeling dejected, Mirana was about to leave when she heard footsteps from inside the room. The door slowly opened, and she saw Luna greet her, blue shorts and a tank top. Her eyes widened upon seeing Luna's attire, feeling her cheeks warm up. She shook her head before looking Luna eye to eye, blue meeting indigo.

"What do you want, _Princess_?" Luna asked, irritated by the disturbance.

"Can I stay for the night?" Luna frowned at the request. "I can't be alone. I need to have someone I know near me."

Closing her eyes, Luna pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why is that?"

"I just can't be alone right now. I **can't**." now Luna wanted to know why Mirana was so insistent. She should know better.

"I'm not letting you pass this door unless you give me a good reason." Luna said, crossing her arms while leaning on the doorframe.

Mirana started fidgeting uncomfortably, but she wanted to get inside, relenting what she had experienced. "Atropos…."

Luna didn't respond upon hearing Mirana's answer. At least, not yet. Mirana just waited, until Luna let out a defeated sigh, moving aside to let Mirana in, much to Mirana's relief. With Sagan in her arms and her backpack slung over her shoulder, she entered her temporary sanctuary. But just taking a few steps in, she was not prepared for Luna's current guest.

"Hey Mirana!" Lanaya greeted from Luna's couch. The part-timer sat comfortably on it, with the purple kitten resting on her lap.

"Lanaya? What are you doing here?" She asked.

"The dorm's being too rowdy tonight, some kind of party. I just wanted to get out of it, you know?" Lanaya eyed Mirana. "What are you doing here?"

"I just needed some company." Mirana answered, laughing nervously. She turned to Luna, who still looked irritated. "Where's Mortred?"

"She's staying at Shendel's apartment, for the time being. She wanted to keep her company, after her breakdown."

"So this apartment's free?" Mirana said, feeling hopeful of the situation.

Luna rolled her eyes at Mirana's expression. "Don't push your luck."

As Mirana situated herself in the living room, she glanced at Luna's retreating form, her head gesturing Mirana to follow her. She quickly glanced at Lanaya, who was engrossed with whatever was airing right now. She dropped her bag and handed Sagan to the part-timer before making her way to Luna's bedroom, feeling slightly guilty for disrespecting her privacy, especially since their relationship wasn't exactly the closest.

As Mirana entered the room, she saw Luna had already situated herself on her bed, leaning on the headboard as the moonlight shone through the window, basking her in a beautiful lunar glow. _How appropriate_ Mirana thought, as she joined Luna on her bed, sitting not too far from the older woman. They sat there, Luna waiting for the manager to tell her story but Mirana was unsure on how to proceed.

"Come on. What happened?" Luna asked, nudging Mirana to make a move.

"You know, the usual…." Mirana was still circling around the subject, until she felt a small kick at her side by an impatient Luna.

Breathing in a lungful of air, she began telling Luna her dream. The same dream that had pushed her to the arms of Selemene years ago. Mirana was so fully entranced in retelling it that she did not notice Luna had made her lie down, resting Mirana's head on her lap. She was surprised that when she finished her story that she was staring at the ceiling.

"Didn't you go to a doctor for this?" Luna asked.

Mirana shook her head. "You know nobody believes in Atropos. Almost everyone think it's just some sort of ghost story."

"But didn't people die?"

Mirana got up, almost hitting Luna. "You think I don't know that? Everyone just thinks that these people died in their sleep! And it's true!"

"But those people looked like a dried up corpse." Mirana flinched at the thought. "Aren't there any people that can be convinced?"

"If only." Mirana laid back down, finding comfort on Luna's lap. "I just, don't want to be alone."

Despite feeling slightly annoyed, Luna was not going to leave Mirana alone. "Fine." She moved Mirana off her lap, giving the manager her bed.

"Where're you going?" Mirana asked, wrapping her arms around.

"I can't sleep when there's another person on the bed. Unless that person joins while I'm sleeping." Luna said, remembering Mortred's first night. "Just sleep again, Mirana. We'll be outside."

Mirana's eyes widened, hearing Luna say her name. She's hardly, if ever, heard Luna say her name. She felt joy at the idea that their relationship was improving. That alone made the paranoia recede, and she felt exhaustion take her body once more. With her vision blurring, she felt herself get tucked in by Luna, and embraced the warm bed of her temporary sanctuary.

With Mirana already asleep, Luna made her way out of the room. Unsurprisingly to her, Lanaya was outside her room, eavesdropping the conversation with both Sagan and little Nova in her arms. She laughed nervously, getting caught red handed, but Luna just rolled her eyes at the college student's antics, motioning her to follow her back to the living room.

"You think Atropos is real?" Lanaya asked as they sat themselves.

"Real enough." Luna answered.

"So, Mirana's like Shendel, huh?"

Luna chuckled. "Pretty much." She turned to Lanaya, still looking skeptical. "You can ask her yourself about Atropos. I know a lot of people think it doesn't exist."

"Why do you hate Mirana?" Luna wasn't prepare for that question.

She sighed. "I don't hate her. Not anymore, at least."

"What happened?"

"Nothing dramatic. Years ago, when Selemene took us in, we just had a hell of a rivalry, fighting for Selemene's attention. I don't think I hate her anymore, but because of that, and my own experience with her 'type' of people when I was young, it still leaves a bitter taste."

"You know, I think Selemene would be happy if her two favorite employees made up."

"No doubt about that."

Lanaya waited till Luna looked comfortable again, before asking her another question. "Can I stay the night too?"

Luna groaned. "Fine. Just don't ruin my sleep."

They laughed together, waiting to fall asleep in living room. Lanaya was secretly grateful to be in Luna's apartment that night, getting to see another the older woman's softer core that she hardly showed to anyone.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

so, Atropos, the Bane Elemental is _probably_ the only hero that fully retains his appearance and and characteristics from the game's counterpart. at first, my idea was that he was simply a supernatural phenomenon, as you guys might remember in Chp. 8.

he's basically like Freddy, right? i'm not sure, never watched those movies XD

anyway, hope you guys enjoyed this chapter! :D


	21. Rally Cry

**Rally Cry**

Heroes Lane was filled with all kinds of activity on a Sunday morning, be it children playing around, joggers circling the lanes, couples spending their time together, families with their small picnics or friends catching up for old time's sake. It was here, beneath the shade of the Protector, that Mortred and Shendel were having a morning picnic/breakfast.

Mortred had insisted that they ate their breakfast at the park, waking up waitress early on just as dawn broke, much to her chagrin. The only reason Shendel agreed to the idea was because of the varied types of pastries she had prepared before they left. Shendel was slightly concerned for her friend, though, as Mortred looked like she hadn't slept yet.

"Are you sure you're alright?" she asked once again, seeing Mortred yawn for the umpteenth time.

"_C'est bien_, Shendel." Mortred answered while rubbing her eyes. "I can make it through the day. Besides…" She yawned again, her mouth opening as wide as a Lion's. "It's a Sunday."

Shendel wasn't convinced. "I'm worried that you might collapse."

"Well, if I do, it's a good thing you're here, right?" She laughed, seeing her Shendel's discomfort regarding the idea.

When the laughter receded, they sat there in quiet, content with just enjoying the serene atmosphere Heroes Lane provided. Even after finishing their breakfast, they stayed at their spot, relaxing under the shade. They were in their own little worlds until a scrawny, middle-aged man approached them. He wore a thin black suit with black bandages wrapped around his head, carrying a big box on his back with a hissing sound accompanying it. He also had a chicken following him around.

"Good morning, ladies." He greeted them through a course voice. "May I have a moment of your time?"

They both stared at each other, a silent conversation being exchanged between them on how to approach the situation. Mortred then turned to the man and nodded, earning a soft smile from him. He then propped up the box he was carrying, setting up incense around them. The chicken set itself between Mortred and Shendel, who were confused as to what was going on.

As the man began praying, Mortred finally recognized the man.

"You're that street magician, aren't you?" The man stopped praying, chuckling for a moment.

"Yes, but that is another matter entirely."

"Do you have a stage name?" She asked again.

"I go by the name…" he paused, breathing in the incense that was settling around them. "Shadow Shaman."

Shendel chuckled, finding hilarity in the situation. "A shaman? What can you even do?"

The shaman shook his head at Shendel's ignorance. "It does not matter whether you believe or not. All I ask is for a moment of your time."

The shaman then began praying again, chanting in some otherworldly language that neither Mortred or Shendel have heard of. The smoke from the incense began clumping around them. As if on cue, he took out a bottle from the box. He stood up straight, readying a stance.

"Neia teia an da ka!" he chanted, grabbing the air above Shendel who was startled by the sudden action.

Mortred, who had a good view of the scene, was awe-struck, seeing the shaman grab the smoke and putting it in the bottle. He sat back down and chanted again, this time at the bottle. Both Mortred and Shendel saw the smoke become darker, before splitting into two different colors; dark green and pure black. They shivered, feeling goose bumps form around their body. As the smoke receded, the shaman then looked at Shendel.

"Do you know what the color means?" he asked her. Shendel, still shocked at what had just transpired, merely shook her head.

"This, is the color of your spirit." He said calmly. "The colors mean you are filled with resentment from your past. Is that true?"

Shendel's eyes widened at how the shaman saw through her completely like an open book. Mortred, seeing this, put a hand on Shendel's shoulder to calm her down, not wanting another breakdown. She then turned to the shaman, a looking of irritation on her face.

"Did you come here just to pull my friend down?" she asked through gritted teeth.

The shaman shook his head. "No, I came here because the spirits guided me." He touched Mortred's forehead with his finger. "You are the reason why."

"Then why did you tell her all of that?!"

The shaman shrugged, although he still looked slightly guilty at what he had done. "She wanted to see if I was really a shaman."

With furrowed brows, she asked him "What do you mean when you said that I'm the reason why you're here?"

"You, are a dangerous woman." A yellow snake had crawled out of the box, slithering around his arm, towards Mortred. "You have forsaken your past, yet your past has not forsaken you." The snake glazed its tongue on Mortred, making her flinch. "The people of your past will make its appearance around you, and whether you like it or not, you will have to deal with it."

Mortred and Shendel froze in place, shocked to their very core thanks to the shaman's presence in their morning. Seeing that the message has been given, he packed up his equipment, setting them back into the box; including the yellow snake.

"Wha-… What are you?" Shendel asked, still shaken.

The shaman turned to them as he stood up. "I am the medium between the worlds, the messenger of those gone by." He turned to Mortred again. "And they wanted me to warn this former assassin of her once allies."

He then turned and left with the chicken in tow, leaving them to their thoughts. Shendel, who had gathered herself before Mortred, turned to the still shaken baker, still looking distraught at the simple idea of a meeting between her and her former 'sisters'. She hugged her friend, partly as gratitude for the time she had put in to make her feel better.

"Let's get out of here, find some place calmer." Shendel suggested.

"_Oui_, good idea." Mortred answered, shaking the thoughts out of her head.

With their things packed up, they left the Protector, deciding on exploring the rest of Heroes Lane on this fine Sunday to clear their heads, still not fully believing at what had just happened. As they walked through the lanes, they came across an activist rally. Curious as to what they were talking about, they approached the rally, seeing the leader on a podium.

He wore a blue and pink ensemble, colors clashing with the environment. But what was distinct was how tall he was compared to the others, especially the woman next to him. They recognized her as the veterinarian that Mirana and Luna goes to, except she had forgone her lab coat, replacing it with a green hoodie that still didn't cover her midriff.

"We have to tip the balance!" the leader called out to them. "Humanity needs to pay for all the impurities that they have cause to the earth! The earth deserves its revenge!" The people cheered, making Mortred and Shendel uncomfortable, more so on the subject matter. "Let the taste the strength of the tainted waters they have polluted! Let them suffer the impure powers of nature!"

"Should we leave?" Shendel proposed, but Mortred shook her head.

"Not yet." She answered, feeling a strange wind, mostly thanks to the shaman for making her even more paranoid than she already was.

"We are nature's darkest agents! Because only in death, are we purged! Only in death, are we humbled! Only in death, will we find solitude! Only in death, will we be purified!" The crowd cheered once more, louder than before. Mortred found the cheery, silent smile the vet gave to e more unsettling than the people's reactions. "Because, every moment of existence, is torment to us and all others, yet only the wisest see this truth."

At that moment, Mortred felt a shiver down her spine, seeing a familiar looking figure approach the man from behind. The attire, she was sure who it belonged to. Her mind filled with determination and adrenaline, she rushed to the man, intending to stop what was to befall upon him. The figure was approaching closer, faster than her, but with a burst of energy, she launched herself at the man.

The man looked surprised, but Mortred saw a brief look of confusion when he realized that she was not going to land on him. Instead, Mortred, upon landing, covered his back and blocked the dagger that was about to strike him down with her own shoulder. The assailant was shocked, but it was immediately replaced with rage. She then ran away from the scene, leaving the stunned crowd and a wounded Mortred, but she was not going to let her get away, bolting towards the assailant.

Mortred chased her through the lanes, drawing attention from the ruckus, but even more attention from the trail of blood Mortred was leaving behind. When the assailant made her way towards an alleyway, Mortred felt glee, thinking the assailant had trapped herself in a dead-end. But when she herself arrived, she found the assailant nowhere to be seen.

Feeling lost, Mortred was about to leave the alley when she felt the wind behind her back. Her instincts made her act before she could think, rolling back into the alley as the assailant came crashing down, trying to strike her. As Mortred got herself off the ground, she saw that the assailant had a sadistic smile on her face.

"Hello, sister." Mortred greeted, trying to stand up straight, still clutching the wound on her shoulder.

"You are no longer our sister!" the assailant yelled. "What is it, that you called yourself? Oh, that's right. _Mortred_."

The Veiled Sister started laughing, almost in a maddened state. "You think you can give yourself a name, and be rid of us so easily?"

"It worked well enough." Mortred countered, trying to stay calm, but finding it harder with each passing minute, as the wound started to sting. "It took years till we finally see each other."

The Veiled Sister looked furious, especially at Mortred. "Because of you, the target I was supposed to kill is still alive."

"Hm, what a shame." Mortred replied, chuckling all the while. "You must not be a very god Veiled Sister to fail a contract like that."

"No matter." Her expressions then turned to glee. "I can kill you instead." She said, pointing her knife at Mortred.

Feeling threatened, Mortred tried to stand up straight, but her wound was starting to hold her down. "That would still mean you going against orders, _sister_. Are you really willing to risk punishment?"

"I'd be perfectly willing, as long as it means your death!" she said, before jumping to strike Mortred.

Finding that a head on fight would do her no good, Mortred sidestepped the attack, dodging all the attacks her former sister tried to make. But already losing more blood than she had thought, her movements started to slow down, giving ample opportunities for the assailant to strike her, slicing parts of her body.

As good as Mortred was, even amongst her 'sisters', her own vision was starting to get blurry, doubly so as each hit from the assailant struck her. Finally her body had had enough, collapsing on the back alley wall. All Mortred could do was stare at her former 'sister's eyes, accepting the inevitable death.

"Any last words, _Mortred_.?" the assailant asked, taunting Mortred.

Mortred spat at the Veiled Sister, angering her even more. "_Casse-toi_."

"I will enjoy this." She said as was about to strike Mortred.

But instead of the sound of metal meeting flesh, the sound of gunfire filled the alleyway, startling Mortred. She saw the Sister drop her knife, falling onto her back, writhing in pain with a bullet wound going through abdomen. Another figure then came into view, and it took a while for Mortred to recognize the man as Detective Banehallow. If it weren't for his physique, his sideburns and his ponytail giving him away, it would be the corgi following him around. Another person, who looked like Detective Davion, approached the still scream Sister, cuffing her hands.

Then another figure appeared, running straight towards her. "Mortred! Are you okay?" Shendel looked at her friend's appearance. "Oh, no…"

"Don't worry, Shendel." Mortred said, trying to calm her friend. "This is nothing."

"Very brave of you, Mortred, for risking your life like that." Banehallow said, grabbing her attention. "We'll get you medical help as soon as possible."

"Thank you, detective." Mortred said in gratitude.

But her eyes had gone too heavy for her to keep up, feeling the need to rest for what had already happened.

"Somebody, get her to the hospital!" was the last thing she heard, before limbo had taken her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

well, little side note, i initially wanted to have a lighthearted chapter, since the last few were quiet serious, but as the story began to write itself, it ended up being **way** more serious than i imagined.

hopefully you guys enjoyed it!


	22. Hospital Shenanigans

**Hospital Shenanigans**

St. Aghanim's Hospital was situated in the middle of the downtown area, bustling with nonstop activity. This place knows no rest, even on Sundays, a particular rule enforced by the late Aghanim, as his legacy lives on through them. A peculiar man, with an even more peculiar son, and although many have doubted his judgments, there's no denying the fact that he looks out for any and all patients wherever he could.

Through this action, in one of the rooms was Rylai, watching Doctor Zharvakko work on Lina's leg, applying a balm across it. Lina looked like she was in pain as the doctor's hands moved about, her leg still too sensitive from any outside source of contact.

"Is she healing, doctor?" Rylai asked, concerned for her sister.

"Oh, faster den I expected." He said, sounding almost proud. "Her bones are slowly reconstructing. She'll be better before you know it."

"Do I still have to use a crutch?" Lina asked, lifting herself up with her elbows.

"Unfortunately, yes." he wrapped Lina's leg up with a thin layer of bandages, before holding the leg in place with Lina's cast. "But don't worry. With my medicine, you can walk aga-…"

"Hey, Zharvakko!" a blond doctor slammed the door open, cutting Zharvakko off. "Come. We need you in today's meeting."

Zharvakko went from jovial to annoyance from the intrusion. "Ey, Carl. I'm wit a patient here!" he gestured to Lina.

"Leave her." He said, dismissing Lina entirely. "This is much more important than some girl." He then left the room, slamming the door shut.

Zharvakko stood up, angered by the blond doctor's interruption. "Abo-talla-bashu-neba." He cursed. He turned to face the sisters. "Don't worry, I'll send another doctor to help you out."

He then left the sisters to their lonesome. An awkward air filled between them, as the unsaid sensitive subject was laid bare in the air. Lina chose to stay quiet, sitting herself up and propping her legs off the bed. Rylai was the one trying to initiate the conversation, but she couldn't form any words, worried on unintentionally offending her sister. She perked though, when a light subject finally formed.

"So, you believe in all this voodoo stuff that doctor Zharvakko does?" she heard Lina chuckle.

"It's just some traditional medicine, Rylai. I don't think there's anything 'voodoo' about it." Lina, with her crutch in her hand, slowly stood up.

"Do you regret changing doctors?" Lina scoffed as she turned to face her sister.

"Are you kidding? Did you see that asshole?" Lina pointed at the door behind her when she talked about the blond doctor. "Good riddance of that douchebag."

The two sisters shared a laugh, both secretly happy to have a good bonding time, especially out of public view. But the sound of the door knob rattling ruined it, as it open to show the black balaclava wearing doctor, the son of Aghanim. His constant light twitching was unnerving to them, and it kind of scared Rylai, wondering if there was something wrong with him.

"Good afternoon, girls." He greeted them, with his signature way of drawing out the 'r's. "It's good to see you looking better."

"Thank you, doctor Rubick." Lina answered, as the sisters were lead out of the room.

"Is there something going on?" Rylai moved next to the doctor. "Doctor Zharvakko had to leave because of a meeting."

"Ah, yes." His hand stroked his chin. "**That** meeting. It involves something that didn't catch my interest."

"They didn't call for you?"

"They did. I just didn't answer." He laughed, clearly amused at his own actions as the sisters raised their eyebrows at his odd behavior.

The doctor continued leading them, but their movements were halted when they heard a commotion heading their way. Nurses were rushing a gurney towards the emergency room. One of them even dragged doctor Rubick with them, as his services were needed, leaving the sisters to themselves again. Another group came after them, and they recognized one of them as the waitress from the Dark Moon, looking disheveled.

"What's going on?" Rylai asked Shendel, startled as she had not realized the sisters were there.

"There was…" She looked at one of the detectives, waiting for confirmation. When he nodded, she turned back to Rylai. "An assassination attempt."

"At who?"

"A radical activist." One of the detectives answered. "The Guards weren't nearby, so we decided on keeping watch, just in case anything happens." He looked at the doors to the emergency room. "Mortred took the blow, and chased the assassin down."

The sisters gasped. "Mortred? She's the one that's in there?" Shendel nodded. "Who was it?"

"A Veiled Sister." Lina cringed at the answer.

"Them? Why were they after an activist?"

"Nobody knows." Banehallow said. "They've always seemed random when it came to their targets."

"Will Mortred be okay?" Rylai asked, concerned for the baker.

Shendel sighed, still clinging onto the one positive news she had. "Hopefully. She didn't take any serious injuries, but she lost a lot of blood."

Upon getting a better understanding of the situation, both Rylai and Lina decided on staying, providing Shendel some company. The older detective left them, leaving the slightly younger detective with them. Aside from the noise provided by their surroundings, they all waited in silence, Shendel in particular had her face in her hands most of the time. Not too long after, they were joined by Mirana, Luna and Lanaya, the news of Mortred's situation being relayed to them when Shendel was still at Heroes Lane.

"Is there any news on her?" Mirana asked, concerned for both the baker and Shendel's wellbeing.

"Nothing yet. They just took a masked doctor with them."

"Masked?" Lanaya jumped in, the topic of a certain doctor being of interest to her.

Both Rylai and Lina giggled at Lanaya's response. "Yes, Lanaya. It was doctor Rubick." Lina said, embarrassing the part-timer who had not noticed the sisters' presence.

"I'm just curious!" She countered, the answer not being taken seriously by anyone.

"Sure, Lanaya. That's what you always say." Luna said, bring her shoulder around the younger woman. Luna then looked at detective Davion. "Where's the person that did this."

The detective immediately shook his head. "Somewhere." He knew what Luna intended to do. "**We** are going to send her to the City Guard, so this person won't fall into a vigilante's hands." His words subtly directed at Luna.

They stayed together as a group, conversing together as they waited for Mortred. When the time had graced over an hour, doctor Rubick had showed himself as he exited the emergency room, already heading towards the group. Hopeful eyes were upon him as he gave them the news.

"She lost a lot of blood. But she's a fighter, no serious injury, beside her shoulder." A sigh of relief escaped their lips. "It took longer than I expected, as the wounds were almost everywhere; this assassin must be very skilled; but now she's stable."

"Is she awake?" Shendel asked, wanting to know more.

"Oh yes. She woke up when we were patching her up, the drugs apparently had little to no effect on her. She refused to fall asleep after that." As Shendel sat back down, happy of the news, the doctor looked up in thought. "I'm curious, though. Why would an assassin try using a knife of some sort?" his question got their attention. "Wouldn't it be easier to use a firearm of some kind?"

"That's not how the Veiled Sisters work, doctor." Luna answered, with Davion nodding next to her. "They take in little girls off the streets and trained them from a young age. They use knives, daggers and the like because it's easier to acquire than a gun."

"I see. But why did they attack her?"

"They didn't." This time Davion answered. "The Sister targeted some activist, and she was just in the right place at the right time."

The doctor stared at him, then looked up again. "Hm, curious." He said to himself.

"When can she leave?" this time Mirana was the one to ask the question.

"Hospital protocols would need her to take sufficient rest before she could leave. But I think she can before the sun goes down."

As a calmer air filled them, the doctor turned back to the sisters, remembering the initial favor he was doing for Zharvakko. "I still need to check you girls out."

"Don't worry, doctor Rubick. We can handle it from here." Lina answered, as she stood up with the help of Rylai.

"I see. Then I bid farewell." He left the group, wandering off to somewhere else.

Lanaya, looking at the others for reassurance, but didn't want to come off as selfish. Luna, noticing this, gave the part-timer a light nudge on her shoulder, sending her towards the doctor's way. The sisters also bid their farewells, deciding that they had spent too much time in the hospital, leaving the detective with the three employees of the Dark Moon.

As the three women sat back down, he moved to stand in front of Luna. "I didn't know you knew **that** much about the Veiled Sisters."

"I faced off with them before, so it's natural. Besides, one of them happens to be my current roommate."

The detective was surprised. "**You** have a roommate?" He turned to the other two. "Since when did she have a roommate?"

"It's just temporary, detective." Mirana answered. "Her roommate's apartment building is just facing some weird problems."

"We're still talking about Mortred, right?" Davion asked. The three of them nodded, and he nodded back, mostly to himself.

Unbeknownst to them, a nurse slowly approached the group, making her way towards Shendel. "Excuse me, miss."

Shendel looked up, surprised by someone calling her. "Yes?"

"We've given your friend a temporary room, and she said she'd like to see you, and anybody else around."

Shendel smiled, and stood up, followed by Mirana and Luna. Detective Davion decided on sticking with them for the moment, waiting for any new orders Banehallow might give him. With the four of them ready, the nurse then led them to Mortred's room.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

so, i intended on finishing/releasing this chapter earlier than now, but i fell asleep when i was about to write it. ended up taking a 3 hour nap.


	23. Trip to the Zoo!

**Trip to the Zoo!**

Amongst the small group of Dark Moon employees, Mortred had fallen into the spotlight with her recent actions, Selemene especially was proud of the former Veiled Sister in facing her once ally and not flinching one bit. Because of that, Selemene had closed the coffee shop for the day, giving her employees an extra free day. With Luna and Mirana intending on visiting the vet, the unanimous decision was to take a trip to the zoo.

The five women had agreed to meet up after midday, to accommodate with Lanaya's early classes. The other four were already waiting outside at the parking lot. Luna sat alone on her bike, cuddling Nova carefully in her arms. The other three were sitting comfortably in Mirana's car, with the driver herself stroking Sagan's fur while enjoying the tunes on the radio. Shendel was staring at the outside, her mind wandering about as Mortred was taking a nap at the back seat, her body still full of bandages.

Not too soon after, Luna saw Lanaya's approaching figure, briskly walking towards them. The motorcycle's horn used to alert the others.

"Sorry to keep you waiting guys!" Lanaya said as she came to a halt, catching her breath.

"Don't worry, Lanaya. It's a Monday, so I doubt the zoo's going to be crowded." Mirana assured the part-timer. She turned to the others, leading them in.

They made their way towards the vet's office, the two eldest women especially eager, as they knew that they hardly had free time for their cats to get their much needed check up. When they arrived, they found that the office was empty, but they could hear a conversation deeper. Mirana had wanted to make her way to the source, but she was stopped by Luna, the older woman for once using her seniority on the manager.

"Just wait, princess." She said, leading them to the nearby seats.

And so they waited, the vet taking a surprisingly long time with whoever was inside with her. Just as the five of them grew bored, the vet showed herself, with the guest that surprised everyone, except Mirana.

"Ha, you girls didn't say you were having a little field trip here." Sylla said, chuckling as he saw their surprised faces. "And you didn't invite me?"

"Oh, we were just going to have some 'girl time', Sylla. I don't think you'd fit anywhere." Mirana took her opportunity with her jab at the Dark Moon's custodian.

"Oh, what makes you so sure that I can't fit in?"

"Because you're old, gramps." Luna jumped in, also taking shots at the custodian.

Him laughing at their remarks showed that he didn't take the remarks seriously, much to their relief. "Wait a few years and you'll join me, Luna."

"Yeah Luna, you shouldn't make fun of your elders, especially since you're not so different from them." Mortred said, laughing with the others as they joined in.

"Keep it up and you won't join us, Mortred." Luna's light threat was able to shut Mortred up as the laughter around them increased.

But Luna's soft smile showed that it was all in good fun as the others shared a good laugh. When it had receded, Sylla made his way towards the exit, his own appointment already done for the day.

"Don't be too rough on them, Aiushtha." He said before leaving.

"Oh, I won't, you silly bear!" as the room now had the six of them, she turned to her new guests, her radiant smile shining its way to them. "Ah, my most beautiful ladies! And friends!"

"What was Sylla doing, Ench?" Luna questioned as she made her way to the vet with Nova in her hands. Mirana and Sagan tailed behind her.

"He has a pet bear." Mirana said, Luna raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"No, the bear isn't his pet." Aiusthat corrected. "It's more like an eternal companion."

"What about that small bear cub?" this time Mirana asked, as the previous visitation still ringing in her mind.

"That little ursa lost his mother, and Sylla, being the old gentle soul he is," the five Dark Moon employees chuckled at the Enchantress' description of their custodian. "rescued him, and brought him to me."

"He sure has a thing for bears." Shendel said from where she sat.

"Even his truck is called a bear." Lanaya reminded, with the others laughing again at the truth.

Through their jolly mood, Aiushtha's gaze landed on Mortred, remembering a thought that she had wanted to do. "You, the hero from yesterday! I didn't get the chance to thank you!" She approached Mortred, who was blushing at the compliment, bringing the baker into a tight hug.

"Oh, it was nothing. The stars just aligned." She said, answering nervously.

"Oh, nonsense. If you weren't there, my friend probably wouldn't be here. He also sends his thanks, by the way. He wanted me to tell you it, he's not good with people."

"What do you mean? He seemed perfectly fine yesterday, in front of a large group of people." Shendel said, as she had witnessed the activist's speech.

"Yes, he can be like that when he gets **really** passionate. But he's actually really introverted."

"You were there yesterday?" Mirana was surprised, the idea that the soft looking vet took part in the rally.

"I told you, I like to take some time being part of that."

"You sure don't look the part." Luna said, eyeing the vet.

"Yes, makes it easier for people to underestimate me." She laughed at her own words, but the others were more creeped out as they had not found it amusing. Noticing that nobody had joined her, she quieted down, feeling slightly embarrassed. "You guys are no fun. Alright, where's Sagan and little Nova? It's been a while, hasn't it?"

"It sure has, and he really doesn't want to be here." Mirana said, holding onto a fidgety Sagan.

"All the more reason for him to be here! And when we're done, I can be your tour guide!"

"What about your job?" Lanaya asked, feeling uncomfortable in taking the vet's time.

"Don't worry. Hardly anybody outside comes to me for veterinary purposes. I can just walk around and have look at the animals if I need to. They won't mind."

And so the enchanting vet took her time in examining the feline companions of the senior Dark Moon employees, the others conversing with each other as they waited. All kinds of topics, barring the sensitive ones, were touched upon, such as the part timer's unusual crush with the twitchy doctor, as much as she tries to deny it. Or the baker's other aspirations before she decided on being a baker. Or the softening exterior of their tough barista.

They had lost track of time, not realizing that more than an hour had passed as the vet had finished her examinations. True to her word, she had decided on becoming their tour guide for the time being, leading them around the zoo, turning heads of the few visitors that had also shown up on a Monday, as the Enchantress' presence had made the surrounding animals acknowledge her, almost as if they were entranced by her.

The moment, however, was lost when they walked into an argument between a dark-skinned man wearing the zoo's uniform and another middle-aged man. The five of them heard the vet sigh, before approaching the two men.

"You're using these animals to promote your religious beliefs, Chen! I demand that you stop this instant, faith is not a bludgeon!"

"You have no proof of that, Purist. I suggest that you leave before you create a scene."

"I am not afraid of bringing the authorities to this, Chen."

"And what of it? We'll see who they'll support more. You, or me."

"Is there anything wrong, boss?" Aiushtha approached the two men, subtlety separating them.

"Aiushtha, good. Get this madman out of our establishment. I have more important things to do."

"Yes, Chen." As the vet's superior left the scene, she turned to face the once enraged man. "Purist, what are you doing? You know better than to make a scene."

He sighed, knowing his mistake. "I know, Aiushtha, but I couldn't stand still while he's just doing what he does."

"It's not going to ever work when you waste time here." She put her hand on his shoulder. "Go back to your church, calm down. It's way better than getting angry at a zoo."

He sighed again. "You're right, I guess I'll just head back. My skills are of no use here anyway." He turned and made his way towards the exit. "Excuse me, ladies." He said as he passed the five of them.

When he was out of ear shot, Mortred turned to the others, her face unnaturally red. "_Oh mon_…"

"What's wrong, Mortred?" Shendel asked, seeing her friend's expression.

"_Rien_, Shendel. Don't think about it."

Both Luna and Mirana chuckled, having a good idea of what Mortred was feeling. Meanwhile, Lanaya had approached the vet, ever so inquisitive. "What was that?"

Aiushtha shook her head. "Just some hellish ordeal. My boss and Purist's church had a fallout, and it somehow involved animals."

"Do you think he's guilty? Of, whatever this is?"

"Maybe. Chen's very religious, and the things he did, even for this zoo, were always in the name of whatever deity he worshipped. It just simply clashed with Purist."

"Sounds like just some religious conflict. What makes you certain that this Chen has some actual blame on him?" This time it was Mirana who asked the question.

Aiushtha looked around, before closing the distance between her and the others. "It's because the animals he took in were always in distress. I had to calm them down, and it took weeks. Whatever he did, it sure isn't good for the animals."

The all shared a disturbed look, as the news of the zoo made them realize that not all is at it seems. As they were in thought, Mortred approached the vet, with a different question in mind.

"Who was that man?"

"Purist?" Mortred nodded. "He's a very active person from his church, he might actually be some sort of chaplain, always taking action."

"Chaplain?" Luna joined the conversation. "Has he actually been in some war?"

"Actually, he has. He took part in the war against the Red Mist before peace was brokered."

"Really?" Luna was pleasantly surprised. "He seems to be doing okay."

"Yeah well, I guess you can say that he has his faith to back him up." Aiushtha shook her head abruptly, before a new sense of determination filled her. "Now, forget about all that stuff! I promised you girls that I'd show you around, and we're getting nowhere when we're talking about someone's crush here."

"What?" Mortred responded, her face reddening and feeling even more embarrassed when the others joined in on the laughter, with Lanaya and Shendel catching on to what the three older women were onto.

"I guess I'm not the only one with a crush with a middle-aged man?" Lanaya said.

"Oh, so you admit that it's a crush?" Mortred said back to her, earning a groan from the part-timer.

The day continued on for the six of them, plus their two cats, filled with lighthearted laughter as they walked around the zoo, already deciding that the time they spent together was worth it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

another kinda late chapter. had no access to my computer, since i had my room retiled.

oh well, hope you guys enjoy this one!


	24. The King has Come

**The King has Come**

The Dark Moon, for its decade long life, had always had a calm air, attracting only a handful of patrons that were enough to keep it going. It was the perfect scenario for them, especially Selemene. But now, for the first time, the Dark Moon has garnered an above average attention, with a group of paparazzi being held out by their trusted Custodian. Why was this happening?

Just the simple appearance of a monarch.

Sitting comfortably at one of the tables, a cup of decaf still heated on the table as she read a novel with her leg over the other. She wore a red pantsuit and a bright red tank top; her apparel unbecoming of a monarch or her status. Yet a combination of her not caring about the talks of the public, and the fact that she was also a model, made it so the public wouldn't even bat an eyelash at her.

Queen Akasha, wife of the infamous, yet elder King Ostarion, sat in her own little world, not concerning herself with the leery and judgmental eyes of the camera fiends. Sylla was having trouble keeping them out, as the only escort the Queen had was her own personal bodyguard/assistant, who was standing at attention next to her.

Lanaya slowly approached the Queen, the feeling of nervousness and anxiety slowly increasing as she got closer to her. She had never come into contact with a person of such a stature, but she stopped herself for a bit, shaking off whatever nerves she still had, before finally manning up. The Queen looked up from her book when she saw Lanaya approach the table.

"Excuse me, your Majesty. Are you enjoying the coffee?" Lanaya tried her best to sound formal and respectful.

Akasha stared at Lanaya with a blank face, making the part-timer feel anxious again. But a playful smirk formed on the Queen's face. "Maybe another cup, little girl."

Lanaya nodded, giving a light bow before heading back to Luna's station. The others, barring Mortred who was in the kitchen, were also sitting nearby as Lanaya relayed the Queen's orders to the barista. As Luna went on with the order, the other three got close together, all matters of thoughts in their mind.

"Wow, I can't believe that Queen Akasha is actually here." Lanaya still in awe as she sat next to them.

"Why here, thought? Of all places. Dark Moon doesn't exactly attract royalty." Shendel commented.

Lanaya shrugged, slightly agreeing with the senior waitress. "Maybe she just happened to walk by?"

"I guess." The two of them were in their own little world, till Shendel realized that Mirana was in thought. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing…" Mirana tried to get their eyes off her, but failing, finally relenting. "I've just heard a lot; and I mean a **lot**; of rumors about Queen Akasha."

"Like what?" the part-timer questioned, always so curious.

"Like that King Ostarion picked her up from the street."

"What, like took her in when she was a child?" Shendel asked, confused at what Mirana had said.

The manager shook her head. "No. Like she's some street walker."

Lanaya cringed. "You know, that's some serious accusation, Mirana."

"That's just what I've heard!" She said on her defense. "I'm not calling her a whore."

"What else have you heard?" Shendel tried to pry Mirana of more information.

"You know that she's also a model, right?" both Shendel and Lanaya nodded. "They said that she's such a horrible person to work with. They call her the 'Queen of Pain' too."

Lanaya rolled her eyes, not believing in those words the slightest. Shendel, however, was not as confident. "Do you even believe in that?" She asked.

"I don't know. Just that **some** rumors have some merit." She said, justifying the gossip.

"But that's the thing though. They're just **rumors**." Lanaya retorted her hands making air quotations.

"Here, Lanaya." Luna's words jostled the three out of their small private world.

Lanaya looked confused, as the drink that Luna made wasn't another cup of decaf, but in fact a simple latte, with a heart drawn on it. "Luna, Queen Akasha didn't order this."

"Just give it to her." Luna said. Lanaya, feeling that Luna wasn't in the best of moods, picked up the tray and went straight to the Queen.

"Here you go, your Majesty. The latte was complimentary from our barista." She said, hoping that the Queen would accept the drink.

Akasha stared at the drink with indifference, before glancing at the barista, a soft smile forming on her face. Her smile fell when she saw that the barista did not reciprocate the smile.

"Thank you. Tell her that I love it." She said, taking a sip of the latte.

She gave a light bow again, before going back to Luna's station, also sighing in relief. "Wow, Luna. The Queen looks like she actually likes it."

"Yeah, more than the decaf, it looks like." Shendel added.

"Did you know that she'd like it?" Mirana asked, earning a shrug from the older woman.

Luna's odd behavior brought attention from the three women. "Luna, did you actually know that Queen Akasha preferred a latte?" this time Lanaya asked.

Once again, she shrugged. "Luna…" Mirana, channeling her inner Lanaya, was intensely curious. "How did you know that she'd like it."

This time Luna didn't shrug, but she brought her hands onto the counter, allowing the three women to see her holding in the seething rage that was on the verge of bursting. Lanaya felt a sense of déjà vu, remembering that the last time that Luna looked like this was when she just found out about Mortred's past. Mirana herself knew exactly what it felt like to be on the receiving end, as Luna was always angry when Selemene had just brought her in.

"You don't. **Want**. To know." She said, before making her way out of the room.

The three of them looked at each other, both confused and curious as to what had made Luna so angry. Mirana felt particularly sad, as Luna, for the past couple of weeks, had looked the most happiest as she's ever been. The possibility that the anger involved Queen Akasha was high, but they didn't want to blindly speculate.

"You know, we've been talking about Queen Akasha a lot…" Lanaya started, eager to change the subject. "But aren't there even more rumors about King Ostarion?"

Both the manager and the waitress laughed, although Shendel's was more of a chuckle. "I don't think they're rumors anymore, Lanaya." Mirana commented.

"Yeah, there's so many stories about him." Shendel added.

"Really? Like what?" Lanaya asked.

Mirana looked genuinely surprised. "Don't tell me you don't know them?" Lanaya shook her head. "Well, my young friend. One of those stories said that King Ostarion used up a **lot** of the kingdom's funds to find a way for him to prolong his age."

"What?" Lanaya asked disbelievingly.

Shendel nodded. "Yes, they said that he's tried all kinds of practices, like some weird, voodoo spells, or hiring researches to find scientific possibilities of immortality."

"And I'm guessing he found nothing?"

"Yeah." Mirana started to explain. "There's been many decades of protests, but his advisors managed to keep the kingdom's economy from plummeting."

"Other incidents involve him having his own personal harem that he got from the streets." Shendel said, before turning to Mirana. "Is that why people think he also took Queen Akasha from the streets?"

As Mirana nodded, Lanaya asked another question, her curiosity at its peak. "How come he's never been overthrown?"

Both women shrugged. "Despite his rough, and somewhat clumsy rule, he's never actually done anything wrong to the people." Shendel said.

"But I heard he's ordered quite a lot of executions."

Mirana nodded. "Yeah, that did happen. And there was quite the outcry. But it turns out the people he sent to executions were corrupt nobles."

"Who, I'm guessing, were just people who happened to be blocking his path to immortality." Shendel added, with the three of them laughing all the while.

Their gaze went back to the Queen, who had set her book down and was thoroughly enjoying the latte that Luna had made, a serene expression on her face. Her bodyguard was on the phone, with a more serious expression on his. He then turned to the Queen.

"My Queen, the King and Prince are on their way here." All three women's eyes widened.

"Oh? I thought the doctor told him not to go walking around." She commented.

"King Ostarion insisted, ma'am. You of all people should know that it's impossible to stop him from doing anything."

Queen Akasha chuckled. "You're right. Where are they now?"

The bodyguard looked at his watch. "They're actually…" he turned to face the door. "Right outside."

As Queen Akasha's eyes widened, the door was slammed opened, a small child in a school uniform running in, making his way towards the Queen. He brought her into a tight hug, drawing the air out of his mother. Trailing slowly behind him was the King himself, holding himself with a cane. His face looked rough, but it became softer as his eyes set on his wife.

"Hey Leon, how's school?" Akasha asked as she set her son on her lap.

"Boring. The teacher just talked about some mountain all day!" She laughed at her son's whining.

"Which mountain?" she questioned, prying her son for more information.

"I don't know. Something about Mt. Joerlak."

"What happened at Mt. Joerlak?"

"Uhm…" Leon looked up, thinking hard about what he had learned in school, before lighting up. "It erupted!"

"Very good." Akasha hugged her son, before he moved to his own seat next to her. "You shouldn't have gotten off your bed, Ostarion."

The King bellowed a laugh, although happy with his wife's concern. "I won't stay cooped up in some box."

"Good afternoon, my King." Lanaya once again greeting the royalties. "Can I get you anything?"

"Black coffee!" he ordered with gusto.

Queen Akasha shook her head. "No, Ostarion. You're not allowed coffee. Doctor's orders."

"Bah, why do you people still care so much about my health? Let an old man have his fun!" both the monarchs laughed, with Lanaya laughing with them, although not as loud. "Fine. Give me whatever my lovely wife is having."

Lanaya nodded and turned to the prince. "Do you want anything, honey?"

"Hot chocolate, nice lady!" Akasha smiled at the child's behavior. But she turned her gaze to the counter, and sighed with relief when she saw Luna back at her station, her face still very wet.

"Okay, I'll be right back."

Making her way back and giving Luna the orders, she turned to face the two older women.

"They don't seem like what the stories say." Lanaya said.

"Yeah, she also seems like a good mother." Mirana added. "Huh. Never thought of that."

"This is why people shouldn't gossip." Luna commented behind them.

The three of them nodded, feeling slightly guilty of what they had talked about earlier.

_Later that Night_

Luna was walking out the backdoor of the Dark Moon, volunteering the duty on taking the night's trash. It was quiet a haul, as even she was having difficulty in putting it in the dump. Through all this, she had not noticed the figure that was silently watching her.

"Hey Luna. How've you been?" the figure asked.

Luna flinched, her face already contorting with anger. She turned to face the intruder with her fists clenched.

"_Akasha_." Luna said through gritted teeth.

"Look. I know it's been years, but I'd like to apolo-" a fist connected to Akasha's face, flinging her towards the wall.

"How **dare** you show your face here?!" Luna yelled, looking even more angry than she's ever been.

Queen Akasha, looking worried for her life, merely closed her eyes and took a deep breath, preparing herself for the inevitable onslaught that she no doubt deserves.


	25. Queen's Choice

**Queen's Choice**

The bright moonlight illuminated the night sky, making its celestial presence known to the people as they trekked under it, most heading towards to call it a day while some had just started their shifts. There were other sorts of activities happening unbeknownst by society, while most chose to ignore it, thinking better than to come close to such an influence.

It just so happens that behind the Dark Moon was a scene that not many would get to see. Queen Akasha was leaning on the wall, her eyes still closed, anticipating more than just a simple punch. Her erratic breathing had settled as she calmed herself down. She stood there, waiting for what felt like an eternity, yet whatever Luna was about to do, it didn't come.

She slowly opened her eyes to see what was holding the enraged barista back, but Luna hadn't moved since her outburst. She still held her fists, but Akasha could clearly see that it was Luna herself that was holding back. The years under Selemene's influence had softened her up, to Akasha's relief.

"You… After all this time… Why?" Luna questioned.

Akasha was slightly confused, not quite understanding what Luna meant. "What do you mean?"

"Ten years, Akasha…" Luna closed the distance, her face mere centimeters from Akasha's. "You left me for dead, ten years ago. And **now** you show up?!"

She grabbed Akasha by her hair, throwing the Queen to the ground. The Queen's attire made the impact more painful than it should have been, her face cringing in pain as her skin scraped the pavement. Before she could react, Luna jumped on top of her, pinning Akasha down by holding the Queen's neck in hand, her other hand drawn back.

"Why? **WHY**? If you never showed up, I would've…" Luna's breathing became erratic. "I would've…" all thoughts stopped when she realized that Akasha had barely reacted. "Why aren't you even trying to fight back?"

A sad chuckle escaped Akasha's lips. "I've never been a fighter. You of all people should know that."

"But I'm…" Luna's voice started cracking. "I'm assaulting the Queen… You could have me executed…"

Akasha breathed in a lungful of air. "I'm not going to do that. Go ahead. I'll take everything."

Luna's fist started trembling, the weight of the situation finally dawning on her. Akasha was not expecting Luna to turn out like this. From what she remembered, Luna was never an emotional person, and crying was the last thing she'll ever do. Yet, her she was on top of her, her fist falling as tears slowly streamed down her face.

The dam holding Luna's tears finally broke down. "You… Why? You were the only person I trusted. You and Tresdin." The hand holding Akasha by her neck move to the ground as her other hand covered her eyes, trying to hold the tears in place. "You, leaving me there…"

Akasha brought the barista down to her level, holding her as she cried. Ten years was enough for both of them to be complete opposites of who they were back then. The _Scourge of the Plains_ and the manipulative bitch hiding in the shadows, now a successful barista amongst close friends and a queen and a mother of two. As much as the truth hurt, it was Akasha's decision to turn tail that lead them here.

A decision that shook her heart when she had none.

_10 Years ago_

The slums of the city stood in disrepair and disarray, a land where dog eats dog as not even the City Guards would step inside, knowing that their kind were not welcomed by anyone. Areas were often contested by rival gangs, as turf wars were events that happened daily. The underground held even more powers that had seldom shown themselves, content with just observing the ordeals that the 'lesser' gangs go through.

And so, through the dirtied streets, a red sedan parked itself in front of a decayed building. A young man in a red hoodie got out of it, turning to whoever was inside the car for reassurance, as he was still uncomfortable with the task that had been given to him. The backseat window opened, a briefcase being held out for the young man to take. Sighing, he reluctantly took the briefcase before heading inside the building.

The interior was in a worse state than the exterior, as most of the walls weren't even there. Foundations were held in place by planks and duct tape, making the young man feel unsafe just being inside it. He bumped into a tanned man as he made his way up, wearing a white shirt with a brown vest and pantsuit. The scarred eye that glared at him showed experience.

"Excuse me." He said, rushing downstairs, no doubt making his way out of the building.

The young man barely had time to respond before he was left alone in the stairwell, deciding on continuing heading upwards. It wasn't long till he reached the top floor, but finding the room would prove to be a task itself. Hearing grunts of pain from the distance clued him on its location, as he made way towards it. Shouts of pain from in the room made him hesitate, but he had a job to do, so he lifted his hand and knocked on the door.

The person answering the door was not who he was expecting; a woman with alabaster skin, wearing only a red bra and red shorts. She looked irritated at his presence.

"What do you want?" she asked him.

He glanced inside, seeing piles of beaten men on the ground, and another still tied to a chair, battered and bruised. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Nothing." She answered. "Just teaching some Nightstalkers who they're messing with."

The young man chuckled, pleased at what the Nightstalkers were going through, before remembering his original task, handing the woman the briefcase.

"What is this?"She asked again.

"Gifts from the Flayed Ones." He answered, smiling all the while. "For the _Scourge of the Plains_."

The woman raised her eyebrow. "Really? What brought this on?"

"Because we have mutual goals." He told her. The woman laughed, before heading inside again, leaving the door wide open.

With the full view, he got the perfect view, seeing the woman that everybody feared constantly beating on the tied Nightstalker. She wore a red shirt, yet the blood splatters were still visible. With one last punch, she sent the tied man down on the floor with the chair, her expression that of tranquil fury, before disappearing from sight. The woman from earlier appeared once more, handing the young man a different briefcase.

"What's your name?" she asked as he opened it, inspecting what was inside.

A collection of hunting knives, something that the Flayed Ones would love. He closed the briefcase, before meeting the woman's gaze. "Strygwyr."

"Well, Strygwyr. Tell your Flayed Ones that the _Scourge of the Plains_ enjoys the gift."

"Understood." He said, before making his way from the room, briskly walking down the stairs.

The woman then closed the door, her mouth open wide as she yawned, before turning to face the woman of the hour, washing the bloodstains from her hands.

"We're leaving." She said as she dried her hands.

"Why in such a rush, Luna?"

"Nightstalkers will come here, and I'm betting they're not too happy at what I just did." Luna said, earning a chuckle from the other woman.

"Since when do you care about them?"

"Since the odds are against me, Akasha." She answered, annoyed at Akasha's behavior.

"You won't get away with this, bitch." They heard the tied man say, still coughing up blood.

Luna approached him, crouching down to his level, taking a brass knuckled from his pocket. "I think I am, Balanar. Maybe I'll leave you something to remember me by." She said as she pressured the brass knuckle on the middle on his forehead, slowly and painfully dragging it down.

Akasha merely waited at the door with the briefcase in hand as she saw the man squirming in pain by the torture that Luna would usually let Akasha handle. Knowing how pissed off the woman was, especially at the Nightstalkers, Akasha let Luna have her moment of fun.

When she finished, Luna left him, and his brethren, on the floor, moving out of the room with Akasha behind her. They soon made their way out of the rundown building, moving straight to a beat up car, driving off to an empty area.

"What is that?" Luna asked as she drove.

"A gift from the Flayed Ones." Akasha answered as she opened the briefcase.

"Flayed Ones?"

"The heads of the Bloodseekers. They gave us some cocaine."

"What are we gonna do with that?" Luna asked. "I don't like touching that shit."

Akasha shrugged. "Dunno. Maybe we can sell it to one of the families?"

Luna scoffed, rolling her eyes at the suggestion. "Like their kind would even come close to me."

"We don't have to go to them directly." She closed her eyes in thought, thinking of a plan. "How about the Doombringers? They're an underground front for the Angelo Family."

"If you think it'll work." Luna slowed down, parking the car at the side of the road. "Where are they?"

"Some of the Doombringers hang out in the abandoned water park." Akasha smiled, already happy with where the plan was heading.

With that, Luna set off to their new destination.

It wasn't long till they were waiting next to an empty pool for further news, as the Doombringer scouts were waiting for further orders from the Angelo Family. Akasha was almost fidgety with anticipation, while Luna was still, her face black of expressions yet people could see the rage from her eyes. When one of the Doombringers emerged from their makeshift office, carrying the briefcase, Akasha stood up, followed slowly by Luna.

"Well?" Akasha looked almost giddy.

"The Father would like to meet you two personally." Akasha was in glee, even though Luna was uncomfortable with the arrangement. "You can meet him at warehouse 666 at the docks." He said as he handed Akasha back the briefcase.

"Let's go Luna!" Akasha said as she dragged Luna to their car.

"Akasha, something feels wrong about this." Luna protested, still feeling hesitant.

"Trust me, this will work out fine! When have I ever been wrong? My judgments are always spot on."

"Then why did Tresdin leave?"

Akasha scoffed. "That bitch couldn't handle our lifestyle. Which is why she's slaving her ass of in the military."

"Akasha…"

"Luna, listen." They stared at each other, red eyes against indigo, as Luna wanted reassurance. "Trust me."

Luna sighed, giving in to the idea and putting her uncertainty behind. "Alright, Akasha. I trust you."

"Good. Now let's go!"

It was midnight when they arrived at the docks, still taking their time in finding the warehouse. When they finally reached it, they saw three red colored vehicles just outside of the building. They got out of the car, walking inside the warehouse, mostly dark as the light bulbs were running out of their charge. It was, for the most part empty; only a few crates lay here and there. In the middle of the room was a table, with a lamp that illuminated the surrounding area.

When they approached the table, the saw armed men in suits and another, much larger man, sat in front of the table, looking pleased at the two women's arrival. He had a bulky frame, wearing a suit with mostly black colors, accented with red and grey. He had a devilish grin when Akasha opened the briefcase, showing him the contents.

"There you go. Just like we agreed." Akasha said, with Luna behind her, still looking uncomfortable.

"Hm, yes." He said as he examined the product, his deep voice shaking Akasha to her core.

"So, can we work something out, Mr. Angelo?"

The man chuckled, standing up and towering over the two women. "Please, call me Lucy." He closed the briefcase. "This is quiet the product. I don't normally take part in these exchanges."

"They were actually gifts, for my friend here." Akasha gestured to Luna, who gave a light nod.

"Ah, yes. The _Scourge of the Plains_. A pleasure to see. Although you don't look as menacing as I thought you'd be."

"I doubt anything could look menacing compared to your stature, Lucy." Akasha commented, with Lucy giving a bellowing laugh in return.

"Yes, I think we can come up with a deal." The sounds of sirens interrupted him before he could say more.

Akasha looked around, a feeling of nervousness creeping up as the sounds got louder. Luna cursed, the thought that she could've avoided the situation they were in right now.

"What? How did they know?" Akasha asked, to no one in particular. The sound of Lucy's deep laugh got her attention.

"That's because I called them." Akasha's eyes widened, while Luna only held her fists, wishing she had a gun of some sorts. "Did you know, that the City Guards were willing to pay, **handsomely**, I might add, to anyone that can capture the _Scourge of the Plains_? I just couldn't resist."

"You son of a bitch!" Luna yelled as she approached him, but a shot from one of his men stopped her movement. She dragged Akasha to cover as the others also started shooting.

"You three, make sure they don't leave." Lucy said as he moved towards the exit.

"Shit, shit shit!" Akasha cursed, not believing the situation she was in.

"Stay down!" Luna said, grabbing the arm of one of Lucy's men as he approached them, grabbing his gun in the process.

She shot him point blank at his thighs, sending him collapsing on the ground, before moving off to a different crate to move the attention away from Akasha. When the bullets followed her, even grazing her shoulder, she started firing back. She couldn't see particularly well in the dark; especially with the glare of light from the lamp; but she managed to catch one of them by his abdomen, bringing him down as he clutched his wound.

Luna then charged straight to the last man, the shots almost grazing her, with one bullet hitting her leg, sending her barreling towards the man, knocking him out in the process. Luna tried to stand up, but settled with shifting her weight on the crate. When she felt the pain recede, she looked around the room.

"Akasha! Let's get out of here!" she called out, but she got no response. "Akasha?"

"Way ahead of you!" she heard from across the building. Akasha had made her way to the other side of the warehouse. Luna was about to move towards her when the doors blew up, sending her to the ground.

"_**Scourge of the Plains**! Surrender now, and we can end this peacefully!_" she heard a female voice from outside.

Some of the City Guards were slowly entering the warehouse, and Luna, for the first time, felt herself panic under the stress of the situation. She turned to face Akasha, who looked worse than her.

"Akasha! Help!" she called out, but Akasha stood still. "Akasha, please! I can't move!"

But Akasha was torn. She wanted to save Luna, but the City Guards were already piling up inside the warehouse, slowly descending on Luna's prone figure. Her flight instincts won her internal fight, with her turning her back on Luna and running for her own life. She heard Luna screaming her name as she left the warehouse. Tears were slowly trickling down her face as the possibility that she had sent Luna to her death were laid bare in front of her.

But this was the decision she had made, and she couldn't turn back on it, running for her dear life like she's never done before, finally making her way out of the docks and into some place safer. She was leaning on a lamppost, catching her breath. Her vision was blurry, her body too exerted as she wasn't always a physical person. When she had decided to move again, she bump a man, sending her down to the pavement.

She was about to yell out her frustration, but it died out at the edge of her tongue when her had cleared up and she saw who it was she actually bumped into.

"Well, well. Look at what we have here." The rough, elderly voice said as he straightened himself with his cane.

"Your Majesty, are you alright?" his bodyguard asked, eyeing Akasha.

"I'm fine, ya buffoon. What I want to know is why there's a half naked woman on the ground." Ostarion said.

"I think she was running away from a crime scene." Akasha flinched when the bodyguard said his observations. "Possibly from there." He pointed at the docks, blue and red lights shining in the sky.

"Hm, interesting." Ostarion stared at Akasha, deep in thought, leaving the woman to think of the worst outcomes that would happen. Finally, with a laugh, he turned around, before finally ordering his bodyguard. "Take her with us. We'll see if she's useful."

"What if she's not?" his body guard asked as he picked Akasha up.

"Well, then I guess I'll be doing the City Guards a favor."

Akasha closed her eyes and let the tears flowed freely, thinking that her life had come to an end.

_Present_

Both women were sitting in front of the dumpster, dried tears ruining their makeup. Queen Akasha's face still had the mark that Luna's fist left. Both were unsure on how to proceed as the atmosphere made it uncomfortable for the both of them. It was the Queen to break the ice first.

"I'm sorry, Luna." She apologized, sounding genuine, unlike her from ten years ago. "I know you probably won't accept it, but that's the only thing I can give you."

"I know." Luna responded, her own voice sore.

"In a way, I should've listened to you. You had a bad feeling about the meeting, and you were right." Akasha wiped her eyes, strained from the nonstop tears.

"You should've."

"But, if you look at it one way… if it weren't for me ditching you, we wouldn't be in this situation, right?" Luna stared at Akasha, the subject at hand still too sensitive. "If it wasn't like that, you wouldn't be here, under the great guidance of the coffee shop's owner. And I wouldn't be here; married to the King, and giving him the offspring he wanted so badly."

Luna's expression was still blank, before a sad sigh escaped her. "Why were you the one that matured first?"

Akasha looked surprised for a brief moment, before laughing at the statement. "Being a mother would do that to you."

They stared at each other again, before Akasha brought Luna into a tight hug, fresh tears still threatening to slip past.

"I'm sorry." She said through muffled sobs. "Nothing I can do now to change the past. All I can do is apologize." Luna returned the hug, her own tears about to burst again. "Ten years ago, all I saw was someone that I had in my hands. A pawn. Now? I just want to have a friend."

Akasha waited, hating the silence between them. But when she felt Luna nod, her heart lighted up, a feeling of joy she's never felt, only rivaled by her children's birth. They sat there, still in a tight hug, before finally standing up.

"How's Tresdin?" Luna asked, surprising the Queen.

"What?"

"Isn't she a commander now?"

Akasha was confused. "Yeah... What of it?"

"I'm sure the commander would've been invited by the King for a special occasion, right?"

At this, Akasha laughed, remembering that very occasion. "Actually, yes. Ostarion did invite her to dinner. She also punched me when she saw me."

"Good. You deserve more punches." They shared a laugh, enjoying the brief moment they're having. "Is she doing anything else?"

"Other than being so tight assed?" Luna laughed, before nodding along. "She's making sure my kids don't end up like us."

"She's always had that moral compass."

"She sure does."

Akasha hugged Luna again, who was taken aback by the surprise embrace.

"I wasn't kidding when I said I wanted a friend, Luna. I've told my kids a lot about you. They'd like to meet you."

Luna sighed, holding Akasha at arm's length. "When things are better between us."

"Okay."

Unbeknownst to the two women, a certain curious part-timer was on the other side of the door, eavesdropping on a conversation that she regretted to listen to. Mirana's disproving look made her feel even worse, as she was dragged by the manager, to contemplate on the things that she ended up keeping a secret.

But, at the very least, **now** she knows why Luna made the latte.


	26. Red, Black and White

**Red, Black and White**

A short time had passed since the appearance of the Kingdom's two monarchs, and the Dark Moon went back to its serene atmosphere. The owner of the establishment had been particularly busy with some personal matters that not even the manager and the barista knew what was going on. It wasn't until the morning of an early day that the employees found out what Selemene had been doing all this time.

With how things have been going for her employees, the one who arrived first was Mortred. Always wanting an early start to her day, she'd either be the first, or the second to arrive at the coffee shop. She was surprised, however, when she saw that Selemene and Sylla were already at the coffee shop; specifically, Sylla was changing the Dark Moon's sign, with Selemene watching over his work.

"Selemene? What are you doing here early?" She asked, knowing that her boss hardly ever appeared before midday.

"Ah, Mortred!" Selemene brought an arm around the baker, her other arm spread, directed at the sign. "Do you like it?"

Mortred stared at the sign, trying to see what changes were done, and realized there was a subtitle under the name that read "Blessed by the King and His Queen". She looked back at Selemene, a proud expression spread across her face, feeling happy with the result. A sentiment that Sylla did not share as he got down the ladder, before making his way to the back.

"Really?" was Mortred's deadpan response, not impressed by her boss' glee.

"I know! This will boost our standings!" she responded, either oblivious to Mortred's reaction, or uncaring.

"But I thought you didn't want Dark Moon to get too much attention." Mortred said.

"I don't. Just nice bragging rights to other coffee shops out there." A jovial laugh escaped her mouth as she entered the coffee shop, with Mortred following behind her.

As per usual, Mortred would lock herself up in the kitchen, spending hours upon hours creating the wondrous pastries that she's known for. She would often lose track of time, having no way of keeping it in the kitchen. She only took a break when she heard a knock on the door. She stopped what she was doing to greet the guest/intruder of her sanctuary. She wasn't the least bit surprised when it was Sylla that showed himself.

"Are you baking anything now?" he asked.

She turned around, observing the kitchen, before answering him. "Not at the moment. Was just about to."

"Good. Get." He said, once again pulling her out of the kitchen, before locking her out of it.

She didn't bother complaining, knowing that she couldn't win against the older man. Even if she resorted to violence, with the skills she learned, she still wasn't sure. Sylla was old, a man with time and experience. _Merde_ she thought, the lose and lose situation bringing her down.

With nothing else to do, Mortred settled with sitting on a stool next to Luna, who just so happened to be busy wiping the glasses. Her back was facing the door, her mind somewhere else. Mortred just sat, staring at the barista for what felt like hours on end. The door opening caught her eye, a sharp dressed man entering.

His dark skin meshed well with his black and red suit, a black horned hat adorned on top of his head. His yellow eyes carried superiority, as if it stared directly into one's soul. Their eyes met briefly, and a grin from his face sent shivers down; and not the good kind, as she felt a bit of herself wanting to hide behind Luna. The man approached the counter and sat on the stool.

"Excuse me, **Luna**." Mortred felt Luna flinch. "May I order a drink?"

Mortred glanced at Luna, seeing the barista close her eyes as her breathing became erratic, her body started shaking. Mortred was scared for Luna, fearing the woman might fall into another rage. She held Luna's hand, trying to calm the older woman. It felt like it wasn't going to work until Selemene appeared, putting a hand on Luna's shoulder. That had successfully calmed her down, but Mortred saw that Selemene had the most venomous expression she's ever seen.

"Mr. Angelo, what a pleasant surprise." Selemene said through gritted teeth. "What do you want?"

"What? Am I not allowed to have a drink?" a dark and deep chuckle came from him, one that disrupted Mortred to her very core.

"Not when the customer disrupts my business." Selemene crossed her arms over her chest.

The man stood up, towering over them, even Selemene who was taller than Luna. But Luna barely responded, still staring the man down. The man kept on chukling.

"What can you even do to stop me?" he challenged, spreading his arms apart. "You know I control more than you can even comprehend."

"I won't let you touch your filthy hands on my haven."

"We'll see."

"That is enough, Angelo." Another figure had appeared at the door, wearing a black Kevlar body armor and a red suit underneath. His knees and elbows were padded, as he wore a helmet that covered his face, although the inside of his helmet looked like it was glowing orange.

The man slowly approached the rest, brandishing a baton. He pulled the supposed crime lord back by his shoulder. The armored man was not as big as Mr. Angelo, but he held a sense of honor, enough to challenge the bigger man.

"Order your drink, and go." The armored man ordered.

Angelo frowned, his expression enough to melt those who stared at him, but there was some sort of respect for an unseen authority the armored man conveyed.

"The blackest knight appears to save the day." He said, spitting the name. He turned to Luna, who had collected herself and was now staring back at him. "Black Coffee."

"Done." Luna immediately answered, handing the cup over to the crime lord.

Taking the beverage, he left the Dark Moon, rushing out of the building where he was not welcomed in. The armored man took the seat that was occupied before, staring at the three women with indifference. Luna, with one last breath, left her counter heading straight to the restroom, leaving Mortred between the odd looking man and her boss, who was smiling.

"Odd to see you here, CK." Selemene greeted, her hands now on her hips.

"The presence of chaos is strong within this land." He said, his hand clasped under his chin. "I would rather the chaos exist in an orderly manner."

"By your hands?" the armored man chuckled.

"Precisely."

Mortred felt left out and confused at how close both of them looked. Luna had came back from the restroom, her face still wet. Selemene turned to her barista, whispering something to Luna's ear. With a nod from Luna, she went to her counter as Selemene left the room once more.

"Who are you?" Mortred asked.

The armored man turned to face her, the glowing visor shedding an ominous glow as he eyed her. "I am, an existence of pure chaos. A sign of an unstoppable force of nature."

"What?" Mortred asked, confused at what the armored man had said.

"Here you go, sir." Luna said, offering the man an odd looking orange drink. Mortred was even more surprised that Luna used an honorific at the strange man.

"Thank you." He took a straw that was provided, drinking the beverage under his helmet.

Mortred looked back at the older woman, looking for information, but Luna just shook her head, uncomfortable at where the subject was heading. She turned back to face the man again, still unmoving, only his beverage slowly diminishing. She turned back to Luna, a different question in mind.

"Who was that man from before, Luna?" she asked. "He seemed to know you."

When Luna flinched just from being reminded of him, Mortred almost regretted her question. But the armored man answered the question for her.

"Mr. Angelo, head of the Angelo family. Likes to go by the name, Lucy."

"Lucy?"

"Yes." He took another sip from his drink. "It's a shortened name from his actual name."

"What's his actual name?"

The armored man shook his head. "It is better that you did not know, young lady."

Mortred squinted her eyes, still feeling a little out of the loop. "And, is this person going to cause a problem?"

The man was silent for what felt like an eternity, before finally answering her. "Possibly."

Mortred sighed, feeling like she was getting nowhere, talking to the armored wall in front of her. She was startled when she felt Luna's hand on her shoulder, turning to face the barista for clarification.

"Just leave it, Mortred." She said, a disapproving look on her face. "There are some things that we are not meant to know, or even understand."

"What?" Mortred clutched her head as a migraine formed. "_Merde_, Luna. This all doesn't make any sense!"

"I know, Mortred. But I don't think we'll ever understand." Luna sighed. A sad, defeated sigh. "We're only human?"

"And what does that make him?" Mortred questioned, earning an ominous chuckle from the armored man.

The door opened again, a frail looking old man dressed in white entering the coffee shop, carrying bottles of clear water with him. He had an odd glow around him, according to Mortred as she observed him. She realized that what he wore was more of a robe than anything. His white beard grew out, as his piercing blue eyes stared through them. He then sat himself next to the armored man.

"Ezalor." The armored man greeted, giving a slight nod.

"Good afternoon, older brother." The older looking man replied, surprising the two women.

"And a fine afternoon to you, Luna. Tis a shame your light could not be reflected by the moon."

Luna blushed at the compliment, with a thought forming in Mortred's head.

"Do you know him?" she asked.

Luna shook her head. "Never met this old man in my entire life."

"Then… Wha?"

"Ah, to share this day with such a beauty is an honor, Mortred."

Now it was Mortred who blushed, but she had more questions than answers, feeling like she was being toyed with by these elder people.

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"There are many things I know. And many things I also don't know."

"Like what?" She prodded on.

"Like what my older brother is planning on doing." He turned to face the armored man, who in turn looked back at him. "What is your plan today?"

"I will simply ride Armageddon, and I will weed out the imperfections."

Mortred clutched her head, already unable to handle the amount of information that was being traded between the two 'brothers', who she was inclined to not believe. She felt hands on her shoulder, directing her away from the room. She was lead straight to the break room, where she sat down next to Lanaya, who was reading one of her text books.

Luna sat at the other side of the table, as Lanaya looked up at them, eyebrows raised in mild curiosity.

"You've dealt with this before, Luna?" Mortred asked.

Luna shrugged. "I only saw the black knight once. And I never talked to him."

"What are they? Please tell me they're at least human."

"I'm not even sure, Mortred. Selemene told me to not think too much about it, like what you're doing now."

Luna sighed, feeling empathy for the baker. "Just take a nap. It'll be better soon."

Mortred took heed to Luna's advice, lying her head down on her arms. It wasn't too long till she embraced the rest her pressured mind needed, leaving the baker and the confused part-timer alone in the break room.

"Uh, Luna? What's going on?" Lanaya asked, setting her text book down.

"Oh, nothing." Luna answered, earning a laughable glare from the college student. "Maybe when you're older."


	27. Exam Week

**Exam Week**

The Dark Moon has been through a rough past few days, both for the good and the bad. The land was beset with a torrential storm, yet the atmosphere inside did not reflect the somber feel created by it. The small number of patrons in the coffee shop allowed the Dark Moon employees to enjoy their free time.

Luna was nowhere to be seen, instead it was Lanaya sitting and the barista's station, reading one of her textbooks, taking notes on the side. Mirana had offered the college student a few weeks out of work, but Lanaya was adamant in staying in the coffee shop. It's the reason why her close group of friends; the sisters, the foreign masked student and the annoying troll; were on the other side of the counter, also studying.

Shendel and Mirana occupied one of the empty tables, conversing together whilst drinking tea that Luna had made for them. They were also enjoying themselves with Mortred's croissants, the heavenly pastries filling their stomach. They caught some looks from the few patrons, but they were in their own little world, ignorant to those eyes. Sylla sitting with them was probably the main reason, reading a book and not really noticing the two women next to him.

The door opened as two people appeared outside, shaking the rain off as they went inside. One of them was thin and lanky, wearing a cap that covered his eyes as he put out his cigarette, putting it in his shirt pocket. The other one was slightly overweight, but was taller than his friend wearing thick glasses that were positioned on his forehead. He carried a bag almost 2/3rds his size that was constantly shaking. The only person to glance at them was Lanaya, tiding up her pile of books when the two people went over to her.

It was Jah'rakal, though, that greeted the two. "Hey, it's the Techies!"

"Man, I heard you guys were wasting time at some coffee shop, but I didn't know it was **this** place." The chubbier of the two said.

"Yeah. Making a secret study group for next week's exam." The thinner one added. "A lot of people also want to join, you know."

"It's a secret for a reason, Squee." Lanaya told him, her finger on making a shushing gesture on her lips.

"You're welcome to join, though!" Rylai said enthusiastically, as the two found a place to sit.

"Great. **More** people." Her sister commented, leaning her cheek on her hand.

"Calm down, sis. At least these guys are smart, so that'll make things easy!"

"But this is philosophy!" she countered. "It's the one class **all** of us share! I doubt these guys could add much."

"Hey, that's uncalled for!" the chubbier one complained.

"Don't worry about it, Spleen." Yurnero said, calming their smaller classmate. "She's just having a hard time in philosophy."

Lina groaned, being reminded of her predicament. Lanaya turned to the Techies. "Do you guys want a drink?"

"You can make drinks?" Spleen asked with widened eyes.

Lanaya shook her head before she answered him. "No, but I'm sure Luna wouldn't mind."

"Who's Luna?" Squee asked.

Jah'rakal felt his spine shiver at the thought of the barista. "A very scary woman."

"No she's not." Rylai said, giving Jah'rakal a disapproving look. "She's like a mama lioness. Soft, but deadly when you mess with her young."

"Yes. **Scary**." the other four sighed at Jah'rakal's insistence and paranoia.

"Who's scary?" Jah'rakal was startled of his seat when he heard the barista behind him. The others laughed as he got himself back up.

"He's saying you scares the crap out of him." Lina said, making the barista smirk, drawing her face closer to the frightened Jah'rakal.

"Good." Luna said, her smirk making Jah'rakal gulp. She straightened herself, turning to the two new college students. "What do you two want?"

"Decaf." Thinner of the two ordered. "Gonna stay up all night."

"Can you make milk?" his friend asked.

"Sure."

"Yay! Then I'll take anything, please!"

"Same with me!" she heard someone behind the chubby student said. She furrowed her brows and tilted her head, making out a pair of hands inside the bag. She shrugged and went straight to work.

"So what are you guys having trouble with?" Lanaya asked.

Squee shrugged while Spleen scratched his head. "I don't know." He said. "We could never get higher than a C."

"Man, if only Spoon got accepted. He's always been good at this philosophical shit." Squee said.

Spleen nodded at the statement. "Yeah, such a shame he failed the entrance exam."

"I'm still right here, guys." A voice said from inside Spleen's bag.

"You know, sometimes it feels like he's just around us." Spleen said.

"I know what you mean, my friend." Squee added.

The other five looked at each other with raised eyebrows, still confused at the Techies' ignorance and obliviousness. They've met Spoon before, and he was the more insightful of the trio. At first they were surprised as to why he was never around, until they realized that he's been in Spleen's bag the whole time. They questioned the other two, but they sounded genuinely confused when they were questioned about Spoon.

"So, shall we continue off where we stopped?" Rylai asked the group, changing the subject. "Or start back from the beginning?"

She heard Lina groan beside her. "See? This is why I didn't want more people!"

"Don't worry, Lina. I'm sure it'll help you absorb all this crap." Jah'rakal commented.

"Like you're one to talk, Jah'rakal." She countered.

The renowned troll shrugged. "I don't care about my grades. All I care is to effing troll **all** of you into oblivion!" he continued with a bellowing laugh that started to annoy the group.

"Oh, so help me Jah'rakal. If you keep on doing this, I'll…"

"You'll what, Lina? Have Rylai try and punch me?"

"No. I'll have Luna beat you to bits. Again."

"I don't mind doing that." Luna said, bringing the Techies' their drinks.

"Hey, that's not fair! You can't just ask this crazy woman to do your dirty work!" He responded, sweat trickling down. But he was punched again on his nose, sending him down on the floor.

"Luna. Don't hit the patrons." Mirana commented, although she barely glanced at the scene.

"I can do much, **much** worse. Are you really willing to push it?" Luna said, leaning on the counter as she observed the groaning Jah'rakal, clutching his nose.

"See? Don't mess with me." Lina said, happy with the troll's literal downfall.

"Get back to studying. I want my spot back once you guys are done." Luna said as she made her way out of the room.

"No problem, Luna!" Lanaya answered.

She joined in with the others in laughing at Jah'rakal as he got himself back up, handing him a tissue when she saw blood slowly trickle down his nose. He scowled at his 'friends', annoyed at how much glee they found in the barista beating him down.

Just more reasons for him to never come back to the Dark Moon.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Edit:**

DK yeah, i know. i just thought that CK would work as a nickname. plus he seems like the type of person who won't be telling people his name.


	28. Little Roc's Tale

**Little Roc's Tale**

The city of Elze, capital of the Kingdom, was situated near natural wonders. The water around and beneath the docks home to exotic marine creatures as the coldest coral reefs served as their deep home. Deeper inland, around the city itself, was a mountain range that shielded the city from outside forces, be it natural or not. There are even decayed fortresses that were once used, now merely showcasing the husk of their former selves of things that were.

On the mountain range itself, near the top of Vegrandis Peak, the six Dark Moon employees were spending their weekend on a small hiking trip, a picnic with the full view of the city in their sights. As soon as they reached their destination, they stretched themselves before spreading around the land, making themselves comfortable.

They even dressed appropriately too.

Sylla, as Selemene's favor, went along to make sure nothing would happen to three of the girls (as he was sure that the baker and the barista could handle themselves). He looked uncharacteristically gloomy, as his plan on bringing his ursine companion with him did not bear fruit, as the vet was adamant in Sylla not doing anything drastic (and stupid).

Lanaya was the most blissful of the bunch, having gone through her exam week and was looking forward to spending leisure time without a care in the world. She wore a light pink shirt and purple jeans, attire she found out later not to be suited with their little trip. But arriving at their destination had given her time to gather herself, before she stood at the edge of the cliff, leaning on the railing while overlooking the city of Elze.

Shendel was standing in front of a large wooden statue of a blue bird, observing its shape, its curves. She had a melancholic expression when her gaze fell on the statue's spread wings. She wore a blue sundress, with an indigo scarf draped across her back, shielding her from the sun's intense morning gaze.

Mortred, having already set up the all the things she had brought on the picnic table, was going through all the pastries she had made, making sure none of them were bad. She wore a loose aquamarine tanktop, with a black jacket on top and brown slacks. She also wore a black cloche on her head.

Mirana moved to stand beside Lanaya, with Sagan resting snugly in a brown bag that she had brought along for him. She was dressed in a blue shirt and lighter blue short jeans. With her eyes protected by sunglasses, she was the most embracing of the six to the sun, her body eager to feel the morning heat. _If only Sagan was just as embracing._ She thought, seeing her cat not having a care in the world as he shifted inside the brown bag.

Luna was sitting under the shade of a tree, just next to the picnic table, her hands holding onto little Nova, the only warmth she'd ever want in her life. Her attire wasn't too different from her usual wear; the standard tight blue shirt and jeans. The only thing that stood out now was the unzipped blue jacket and cap on her head.

"Wow. I never knew Elze looked so beautiful from here." Lanaya said in awe, her eyes transfixed at the city.

Mirana nodded beside her. "I'm just happy we could get out of that place for once. It was getting rather boring."

"Yeah." Lanaya spread her arms apart as the rough breeze blew by. "Ah, this feels majestic. Glad I'm done for the year."

"Are you going anywhere? For college break." Mirana asked.

"No." she answered, eyes closing as the breeze grew stronger. "I'm not really going to go anywhere in a long time."

"Really?" Mirana asked, flabbergasted. "Don't you have family, or something?"

Lanaya chuckled, turning to face the manager. "Do you?" Mirana turned her gaze away when the subject of family was brought on her. Seeing this, Lanaya smirked. "I'm not really close with mine, and I don't think me turning up would make things better for us."

"I'm sorry." The manager apologized on the touchy subject.

"Don't worry, Mirana. I've stopped caring about it, especially when there are bigger things to care about." She turned to face the rest of the Dark Moon employees. "Like you guys!"

Mirana gave the part-timer a soft smile, and was about to respond when Mortred called out to them.

"Everything's set up guys! _C'est l'heure du déjeuner_!" she said waving to the others to approach her.

Mirana and Lanaya approached the picnic table, with Sylla and Luna right behind them. They were short one person, a fact that they all took notice.

"Where's Shendel?" Lanaya asked, looking around the table.

"She was just looking at that statue." Luna said, pointing at said statue.

"Okay, I'll go look for her." Mortred volunteered, moving away from the table.

Sylla stood up, following behind the baker. "I'll come with." He said.

From the wooden statue of a blue bird, they saw tracks going past it, going farther in the Peak. Luckily for them, it wasn't far from their picnic spot, as they saw Shendel's figure, standing next to a giant of a man. He towered over her, as even with Shendel standing, she only managed to reach his torso even with him sitting. He had an elderly looking, a grey stubble complimenting his face. Next to him was what looked like a combination of a briefcase and an anvil. The man was overlooking the city, drawing grand schematics over it on a blue paper. Sylla has heard of this man, as he stood still in shock while Mortred approached Shendel, almost ignorant of the man she was looking at. Sylla followed behind the baker when he shook himself out of his stupor.

"Shendel, what are you doing here?" Mortred asked as she got her arm around the waitress.

Shendel looked at her friend, but didn't answer, merely facing the elderly man again. Sylla had finally reached them by this time. He had his hands on the two young women's shoulders, intending on taking them away from this man, but they didn't move.

"Who is this guy?" Mortred asked, mostly to Shendel.

At this, the elderly looking man stopped what he was doing, and slowly turned to face the three intruders.

"Yes?" he asked them.

"What are you drawing?" Shendel asked.

The man scoffed, turning to his drawing, and then to the view of the city. "I'm drawing of things that should have been, if things did not go as awry as it did."

"What?"

"Ugh, not this crap again." Mortred complained, remembering the two patrons that didn't make a lick of sense.

"Come on, girls. Let's go." Sylla said, trying to tug the two away from the man.

"Are you… Grieving over something?" Shendel asked, prodding deeper.

"Probably. Maybe not as much as a broken bird, such as yourself." Shendel winced at what he had said. "But my consequences were far greater." He turned to Sylla, a look of understanding on his face. "You have heard of me, yes?" Sylla nodded, still trying to drag the two away. "Then please, I wish for no disturbances."

Sylla nodded, as the both Shendel and Mortred finally relented to him, dragging them away from the elderly man as he went back to his schematics. When they were out of his earshot, Sylla let both of them go as he lead them back to the picnic table.

"Who was that man?" Shendel asked.

"He's an elderly man." Sylla answered.

"What, you mean older than you?" Mortred said.

"Yes." The look on Sylla's face showed that he did not want to talk about it, so the both of them dropped the subject.

When they came back to the area, they saw five similar looking short men, carrying around equipment. The four of them were standing as far away from Luna, while one of them was sitting on the picnic table, talking about something that they couldn't hear from where they were.

"I'm just saying, that this stuff would do wonders! Come on, toots. Trust me, when have I ever lied?" he asked, to an annoyed Luna, an angry Mirana, and an uncaring Lanaya.

"Listen, you **rat**. I don't want any of your crap!" Mirana told him.

"Ugh, fine. Your loss, babe." He said as he got off the picnic table. "Your babies would've benefitted greatly, I tell ya!

The rest had arrived when the entrepreneur had left the area, sitting at their respective spots as Mortred set out to give everyone their meals. One of the Meepos came back, looking intimidated as he approached Luna.

"What do you want now?" Mirana asked, still angry at Meepo's presence.

"Nothing with you. I just needed to give scary mama here something." He said as he handed Luna a letter.

"What's this?" she asked.

"Dunno. Some bounty hunter told us to give it to you." He answered, finally leaving the group for good.

Luna opened the letter as the others started on Mortred's servings. Mirana peered over as Luna read the letter, getting a glimpse of what a certain bounty hunter had wanted of Luna. A shove from the barista's elbow discouraged her from further peering, although now Lanaya was also curious as to what was in the letter. Being on the other side of it made it impossible for her to know. A few minutes later Luna crumpled up the piece of paper, throwing it to a nearby trash can.

"Was it Gondar?" Mirana asked. Luna simply nodded. "What did he want?

"None of any of your business, princess." Mirana cringed, but she softened up when she saw Luna's smile. "Just something that involves the City Guard."

"City Guard?" Lanaya remembered the last time she saw the bounty hunter in the coffee shop, and what the City Guard were talking about. "Is it that favor they asked of him?"

"Maybe. Eat your bread."

They continued their morning together, talking about their lives beyond the Dark Moon, things that they don't normally share with others. Sylla just sat there, observing the five girls as they connected. It was one of the reasons why Selemene was supportive of the small trip that they had planned; she wanted them to get closer to each other, to create a healthy work environment. _If she wanted that, why didn't she come along._ he thought, still annoyed that he had to look over them.

When the soaring sun was no longer at its peak, the six of them packed up and made their way back down. Going back down was not as tiring as going up, as in half an hour they were already half way, what took them 2 hours going up reaching the same place.

"Man, I wish we could come here again." Lanaya said offhandedly.

"Yeah, it's nice." Mirana said, with Shendel and Mortred nodding in agreement.

She turned to face the older women. "Does this place have a story?"

"Every place has a story, Lanaya." Luna said as she moved beside the part-timer.

"I know, do you know what it is?" she turned to face Shendel. "Weren't you looking at the statue before? Did it have a story?"

"I don't know." She answered.

"I do." All heads turned to face the old man, surprised and curious at the statement. Lanaya's eyes showed childish curiosity, and he relented, deciding on telling them as they made their way down.

"The legend tells of a tiny little pebble that looked upon its grand, majestic, brothers. It was saddened, as it could not move; and if it could not move, it could not grow. Until one day, a blue bird appeared, grabbing the tiny pebble by its claws, carrying it around the earth. The tiny pebble dreams became stronger, seeing how big he could feel just by seeing the earth."

"When the bird dropped him, he fell on one of his brothers, rolling of the side. Then, the pebble realized that it was growing as it continued rolling down. It became a small boulder by the time it reached the foot. The tiny pebble wanted more, and luckily for it, the blue bird came back, still able to carry him. And so they travelled the earth, as the no longer tiny pebble and its friend, little Roc, until finally it can move on its own."

"It was no longer the tiny pebble, but a tiny mountain. And now it was little Roc's turn to explore the earth with the tiny mountain's help. They travelled together, both rock and bird, friends for eternity. Until one day, little Roc no longer had the energy to travel on. The once tiny mountain wouldn't move as well, deciding on staying to keep its friend company. They stayed put, until little Roc finally came back to earth, and so did the mountain, staying in place to preserve the memory of its friend."

"Well, that was the gist of it." He concluded.

"Aw, such a sweet story." Lanaya said.

"So you're saying that bird up there is 'little Roc'?" Shendel asked. Sylla nodded, Shendel rolling her eyes with the old man's limited response.

Through Sylla's little story telling session, Mortred had droned it out, her attuned senses making her feel someone around them. She didn't say anything, as to not disrupt the session, but she could tell that Luna could feel it as well, as the older woman looked serious beyond all measure. She had even handed Nova to Mirana, moving ahead of the rest. Mortred followed behind her, channeling her inner Lanaya to sate her curiosity.

The both of them were now far ahead of the group, with Mortred just out of Luna's field of vision. She knew that the older woman knows that she's following her, but she didn't care enough to stop her. Mortred stopped when she saw Luna turned around, her gaze looking around the area. A rustle from a nearby bush drew their attention, and a short pale skinned man emerged from it. He wore a blue shirt with a drawing of a fish on it, wearing oversized brown shoulder pads. A shiv was strapped to his belt, his hand twitching on its handle. He had a huge under bite, large canines showing itself when he smiled.

"I know you." He said, as he slowly approached Luna. "Yeah, you were there…"

"And you're a Nightcrawler." She responded, earning a tired laugh from the short man.

"Yeah, the **last** one. Because of **you**." his grip on his shiv tightened, but Luna hardly responded.

"What do you want, Nightcrawler?" Luna crossed her arms over her chest.

He loosened his grip, his eyes faltering to the ground, and Mortred could finally see the uncertainty in his expression. "I don't know. I thought maybe you could help me."

Luna scoffed. "You'd ask the help of someone who led to the downfall of you Nightcrawlers? Are you **that** desperate?"

"It's because no other person I've heard of has the life that you have." He approached her, slowly circling the barista. "You have a good job, a nice place, a healthy relationship with people close to you. Maybe, the same thing could happen to me."

"I can't help you, Nightcrawler. I couldn't even help myself."

"Bullshit!" he drew his shiv, pointing it at Luna's back, but the barista barely flinched. "Help me! If you can't…" the blade of the shiv touched Luna, and she still had yet made her move. "Then I'll make you!"

The man was kicked before he could drive the blade into Luna's backside. He got back up and retreated to the bushes.

"What's wrong, Nightcrawler, getting a little rusty?" she taunted.

Another rustle between the bushes drew Luna's attention, but the Nightcrawler pounced from the other side, his shiv at hand. Mortred, seeing that Luna would get hit by the blade, launched herself to the barista, catching the Nightcrawler before he could strike her and throwing him to the ground. The Nightcrawler looked surprised at Mortred's intrusion.

"Finally showed yourself, Mortred." Luna commented, elbowing the baker.

"Just wanted to see what's what. So what's the plan?" she asked, just as the Nightcrawler disappeared into the bushes again.

"Wait it out."

"What?"

"Wait it out, just for a few more seconds." Luna said, emphasizing her plan.

"Why?" Mortred asked confusedly.

"Just do it." Luna said as she dodged another attack.

They dodged and deflected the blind and uncontrolled attacks of the last Nightcrawler, clearly not intending on harming the person that could very well harm them. But Mortred saw Luna suddenly smirking, seeing a figure slowly approach them, but disappearing himself. Just as the Nightcrawler was about to pounce on the two, he was struck by a concussive shot fired at him, sending him to the ground.

The bounty hunter that had been slowly trailing him finally showed himself. "Hello, Slark. Fancy meeting you here." He said.

"Gondar. Ugh, of course it's you again." The Nightcrawler responded, his body still in pain.

Gondar turned to face the two women. "Thanks for the help Luna. I owe you one."

Luna crossed her arms, not the slightest bit amused by the bounty hunter's appearance. "Yeah, why don't you stop disturbing me?"

Gondar chuckled. "Yeah, that's impossible." He turned back to Slark, brandishing a pair of handcuffs. "You're coming with me, Slark. The City Guard would like to have a word with you."

"Yeah, whatever. Let's just get this over with."

"So easy? You sure changed." Gondar responded, surprised at the Nightcrawler's change in personality.

"I'm tired of running, Gondar. Let's get on with it."

Gondar nodded. "Very well." He turned to face Luna and Mortred before he left. "Thank you once again, for the help."

Both women saw the bounty hunter's retreating form, as he carried the last Nightcrawler's body. Mortred looked at Luna, seeing the older woman shake her head. Luna then returned the baker's gaze, a tired smile on her face.

"Let's get back to the others." She said. "I want to go home."

Mortred smiled, before laughing wildly, still not believing the scenario that had played out before them. A former Veiled Sister and the Scourge of the Plains working together with a bounty hunter to capture a Nightcrawler.

Her past self wouldn't believe of it.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

man, been really busy with school lately. at least i'm still able to update this!

hope you guys enjoyed it! :D


	29. Archery Rivalry

**Archery Rivalry**

Grey skies covered the city of Elze, the city streets being subjected to strong winds since the early morning. The citizens were ill equipped for the weather, with no warning being given to them about its arrival. It was one reason why the city streets were empty of pedestrians. Through the windy streets, a bus stops itself in front of the Dark Moon, allowing two people to exit the vehicle and make their way inside the building.

One of them wore a dark blue jacket. Her attire covered her figure with the hood propped up, covering her face; specifically her blue eyes and white hair. She wore black jeans and high black boots. She carried a novel in her hands as she made her way to an empty table. She looked up to her friend, who was stretching next to her before joining her on the table.

Her friend in question wore green track pants and a green jacket with yellow stripes over a yellow tank top. Her red hair was tied into a ponytail, with her face covered in light freckles. She had piercing green eyes, with a piercing on her nose. She cracked her knuckles as she propped her feet on the table. Her feet were knocked off as fast as they were on the table by her wholesome friend.

"Not in public, Lyralei." She said with a frown.

Lyralei grinned at her friend's discomfort. "Jeeze, Traxex. Lighten up, will ya?" She moved her chair to Traxex's side. "I finally got you out of the room so we can have some fun."

"And you brought me to a coffee shop? I thought your idea of 'fun' would be different."

Lyralei sighed, bringing her arm around Traxex. "Yeah, well. The weather made it hard for my plans."

"I thought you loved windy days." Traxex commented.

"I do. But you?"

"I don't mind a little gust here and there."

"Ugh, if I knew that, I would've just gone with the plan. See? We're roommates, yet we don't spend enough time together!" she shook Traxex in frustration. "I don't care what you had planned today, we're gonna bond!"

"Fine." She took out her novel, but it was taken out of her hand by Lyralei. "Hey!"

"No reading. Just us. Here. Talking."

They both stared at each other, a frown against a smirk, the both of them in their own world.

"Can I get anything for you seniors?"

They both turned to face the voice, their eyes widening in surprise at the person taking their orders.

"Lanaya?" Lyralei asked rhetorically. The part-timer nodded in response. "I forgot you worked here."

"You knew?" Traxex asked beside here.

"Yeah, I've always heard the sophomores talk about this coffee shop." She lightly elbowed Traxex. "You know, you should hang out with Lanaya more. You guys have a lot in common."

"Enough talk about me. I'm here to take your orders." Lanaya said, cutting them off.

"Do you have any tea?" Traxex asked, but Lyralei shook her head at her friend's order.

"No. No teas! Just get us a latte."

"What? Why?" she asked incredulously.

"Because." Lyralei pointed her thumb to her chest. "My plan. My rules."

Lanaya left the two seniors to their bickering, shaking her head as they quarrel like an old married couple. She made her way to Luna, who was taking a nap at her station. She sat at the stool as she slowly shook the older woman awake.

"Luna… Wake up…" when no responses came, she shook harder. And harder. And harder, till Luna finally pealed her eyes open.

"What?" she asked, yawning as she straightened herself.

"Two lattes."

"For who?"

"Those two." Lanaya pointed at her seniors, still bickering.

With a chuckle, Luna turned her back on Lanaya, leaving the part-timer to her own thoughts as she made the orders. Lanaya sighed, feeling tired because of the weather's influence. She would've taken a nap too, but she promised Shendel that they would take turns in taking naps in the break room. She envied the older waitress, yearning for rest as her eyelids slowly got heavier.

"Here you go." Luna said, placing the two lattes on the tray. Lanaya shook her head before she took the tray to her seniors.

"-you always do this. You always try to take control of my life." _uh oh_ Lanaya thought, feeling uncomfortable as she walked into an argument.

"Come on, we're roommates! I wouldn't mind if you do that!" Lyralei countered.

"Yes, but I do!" Traex turned away from Lyralei, crossing her arms over her chest. "I would've **hoped** that my roommate would respect what **I** want."

"Okay, lattes are here!" Lanaya announced, hoping to diffuse the situation.

"Lanaya, can you **please** teach Lyralei to respect other people's wishes?"

"Lanaya," Lyralei brought Lanaya down onto one of the chairs. "can you tell Traxex to lighten up? Please?"

She sighed, silently handing both seniors their drinks. "Why don't we just start back at zero?" both seniors took a sip of their latte. "Don't you guys have anything in common? I mean, you're roommates, so there must be something."

"Nothing." Traxex said.

"What? There is something! Remember, when we were in different high schools? We were rivals from our archery club!"

"That was years ago. I doubt you can even keep up with me."

A grin appeared on Lyralei's face. "Oh really? Wanna bet?"

Traxex rolled her eyes. "Please, I can teach you a thing or two with a bow."

"Ohoho. I'm pretty sure you'll have to keep up with me, Traxie."

Both seniors stared each other again, a serious expression against a playful one.

Traxex finally conceded. "Fine We'll go to an archery range after this, and we'll settle this."

"Why wait? Why don't we go now?"

For the first time, Traxex smirked. "Okay." She stood up and headed for the door, giving Lyralei one last glance. "Prepare for a whooping, Lyralei."

As Traxex left the coffee shop, Lyralei stood up after her, but she gave Lanaya a quick hug. "Thanks for the help!" she said, before chasing after Traxex.

All that drama left Lanaya confused at what had actually happened, pleasantly surprised at what the fitter senior had planned. She got out of the building and saw the shrinking figures of her seniors, wishing Lyralei good luck in her endeavor before going back in and taking her much needed nap as Shendel showed herself to the room.


	30. The Two Birds

**The Two Birds**

The city of Elze was not having the best of weathers, with a storm slowly approaching from the horizon. The sun had barely shown itself for the past week, casting a somber atmosphere on the people purging their motivation to go through the day. Most people start their morning feeling either a little under the weather or just simply not in the mood, their very energy sapped out of them the moment they wake up to greet the sunless sky.

It was the exact opposite for Shendel, the waitress of Dark Moon.

Before, her life was filled with nothing but gloom, her life and everything around meaning nothing to her. Yet in recent times, after opening up to her coworkers, she was renewed, rejuvenated with a new purpose. She's found solace in their arms, happy and grateful to call them her closest of friends and no longer subjected to the bouts of depression that would show itself. Because of that, the weather had no effect thanks to her resilience.

Shendel was minding her own business in the Dark Moon, as per usual the low number of patrons allowed them to enjoy the free time, especially so under Elze's current forecast. Her eyes drifted around the room, glancing at her coworkers. Mirana was showing Lanaya the balance book that the manager kept, constantly updating it once the day is over. Luna was sitting idly next to a bored Mortred. Shendel chuckled seeing her friend, before approaching her.

"What's wrong? Is it Sylla?" Shendel asked as she approached.

"Yes." Mortred said begrudgingly. "He always comes in every week, and throws me out of my kitchen!" she continued, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration.

"If you know he does it every week, then it shouldn't really be a problem, is it?" Shendel countered.

"But he always comes at random days! It doesn't make sense!"

"Don't you have better things to do?" Luna asked beside her. "Other than complaining."

Mortrad became silent, shifting her gaze away from the two before slowly shaking her head. "No. All I can do is bake."

Luna sighed at the former Veiled Sister, before bringing her hand to Mortred's back; with force, startling the baker. "Go sweep, or help Sylla clean the kitchen. It's better than hearing you mope next to me."

Shendel retreated from the two, moving around the room taking all the used cups and plates. She went about her day, no different than the other day, but when the door opened and she brought her gaze upon the new patron, her world was about to be turned upside down. The new patron was a man with short blond hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a cream colored shirt under a blue jacket that was accented with yellow stripes. He carried a light brown colored messenger bag that hung behind him. Their eyes met briefly, and both widened at each other.

"Sh… Shendel?" he whispered, his hand slowly reaching for her.

Shendel shook her head and shut her eyes. "No, no. no." she said repeatedly, facing her back to the man.

She flinched when felt his hand on her shoulder. "Shendel… It's really you. After all these years."

"Let go of me." She said, trying to hold the tears that were on the verge on releasing.

"What?" he asked disbelievingly. " Shen, it's me. Dragonus."

She shook herself out of his touch. "Don't. Touch. Me."

The man was confused at Shendel's reaction to him. "Shen? What's wrong?"

Shendel was starting to hyperventilate, the man's presence triggering long buried emotions. "Why are you here?" she asked him, her eyes opening to show how strained they were.

The man pondered as to why Shendel was like this, until memories he had forgotten in place of a new objective had reminded him to why. "Shendel, please…"

"No." she shook her head, unwilling to listen to his excuse.

"Shendel, I'm sorry." He pleaded. "I was too caught up in my studies."

"I know." She clenched her fist. "While you were busy studying with the money the **Skywrath Corporation** made…" she said with venom. "**you** were closed off to the **drama** that has befallen my family."

"Shendel, please." He dropped to his knees, holding her hands with his. "Forgive me."

"Where were you? Where were **you** when I needed you?" her voice started cracking as tears streamed down her eyes.

"You know I was studying, I couldn't just throw it all away! Not when you parents had generously paid for my tuition!" he responded, but Shendel just stared at him.

"I trusted you." The man got up to stand beside her. "I trusted you, Dragonus, to be there for me…"

Dragonus' tears were straining too. "I know, Shendell."

"I called you… I waited… for weeks… months… and you weren't there…"

"Your family wouldn't tell me what was going on." Shendel scoffed, turning away but Dragonus held her in place. "I asked and asked, but they wouldn't say a single thing. Your sister would **laugh** at my face every time I asked her."

"None of that changes the fact that you weren't there when I needed you." She pushed him away, making space between them. "Get away from me."

"No, Shendel!" Dragonus grabbed Shendel's hand. "Please, I don't want to lose you again."

She gave him one last glance, tears still flowing freely. "You already lost me when you weren't there for me."

"Shendel, please, let me fix this!" he held on to Shendel's hand, but he did not notice her other hand that was heading towards his face.

He felt the stinging pain from where Shendel had slapped him, her face contorting to both anger and despair. "Get away from me."

Dragonus wanted to fight on, to try and get through Shendel's rage, but he felt another pair of hands on his shoulder. He turned to see an old man holding him in place, and a woman with dyed hair staring at him with arms crossed.

"The girl would like you to leave, boy." The old man said, dragging him along.

"No, but… please, give me another chance!"

"Some other time." Sylla responded as he threw Dragonus out of the coffee shop.

Luna, seeing the others going after Shendel, decided on approaching the young blond man who was still on the ground. He wiped the dust off of him but he sat on the pavement, leaning on the building. Luna waited for a few seconds till he realized that someone was staring at him. Luna's stern expression and crossed arms over her chest made him feel shame and guilt.

"What did you do?" she asked.

Dragonus did not answer immediately, instead taking his time staring at the grey skies before responding. "Nothing. That's what I did. **Nothing**."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"Shendel didn't tell anyone about me?" a sad sigh escaped his lips as he came to a likely conclusion. "Of course she didn't. Why would she." He looked up at Luna, still staring straight to his soul. "I'm Dragonus. Shendel's childhood friend, and now ex, I guess."

"That doesn't tell me much, pretty boy."

"I'm sorry." He cleared his throat before he continued on. "Shendel's parents saw some 'potential' in me, and decided on paying for my college tuition, in medicine. I was studying in a different city, so I wasn't there when all the shitstorm happened."

"What shitstorm?"

"She didn't tell you that too?"

Luna shook her head. "She didn't, but I know the story."

Dragonus sighed dejectedly as he told his story. "Well, because of that, I wasn't there when all of **that** happened." He covered his face with his hands as tears began flowing. "When i visited them, they wouldn't say a damn thing. Like I said, her sister would laugh, feeling _oh so _**proud** of what she's done."

He looked up at Luna's face, gauging her reaction. When he found none, anxiety formed within him, but he pressed on.

"I only knew when I visited the hospital. Her youngest sister was in a coma, but she woke up briefly. Long enough to tell me what really happened." Dragonus clenched his fist as his face contorted to anger. "That bitch will pay for what she's done to Shendel!" then, just as quick as it appeared, his anger faltered. "But there's no evidence. None whatsoever. There's nothing I can do."

Luna stared at the young man, seeing his shattered will laid out on the table. "How's Shendel's youngest sister now?"

"She's doing better. She woke up from her coma a few months ago; completely. But she hasn't said a single word since."

Luna felt pity for the young man, more so than anything else, and decided on helping him out. She pulled him up to her height. "Do you know who Aviliva is?"

Dragonus quirked his eyebrows, confused at the question. "Yes. An old family friend of Shendel's parents."

"Good." Luna reached into the man's pocket, grabbing his phone all the while ignoring his protests. She then proceeded to write something on his phone. "This is where Shendel's apartment building is, the landlady is Aviliva."

Dragonus' eyes widened at the revelation. "Really?"

Luna slapped him for good measure, making him focus. "Don't squander this. I'm giving you another chance, but if you hurt Shendel more than now, I will make you regret it."

Dragonus swallowed the air that he didn't know he was holding and nodded at Luna, new determination fueling him as he left the area.

Luna could only look at his shrinking figure, hoping that she did the right thing.

_Later that night_

Shendel walked through the corridors of her apartment building, eager to rest her burdens away as the closed off emotions had surged within her again. She shook her head to rid of the thoughts before she could feel herself be brought down. She quickened her pace as she reached her floor, but stopped momentarily when she saw her landlady leaning on her door with a smirk on her face.

"Aunt Aviliva?" Shendel asked as she approached her room. "Is something going on?"

Aviliva shook her head, putting her hand on Shendel's head and giving it a soft tussle. "Nothing, dear. But you better brace yourself." She said, leaving Shendel to her lonesome.

Shendel look at Aviliva's retreating form, before putting it off as she made her way inside her room. When she turned on the lights, she knew what her landlady was talking about.

"Good evening, Shendel." Dragonus greeted, a feeling of shame and uncertainty rising in him.

"What are you doing here?!" Shendel bellowed, closing the distance between her and Dragonus before slapping him harder than ever.

Despite the pain, he did not flinch. He simply looked back at her, blue eyes meeting red. "I came to ask for forgiveness, and for a second chance."

"No... No. No!" Shendel proceeded to pummel Dragonus with all her might, her fists meeting ever part of his face and torso. Dragonus still did not flinch, willing to take all the Shendel would dish out.

When Shendel had tired, Dragonus finally grabbed hold of her shoulders, startling Shendel with his sudden response and bringing them closer, their face on centimeters apart.

"Shendel… I'd take everything you throw at me, all your grief and sorrows, and your rage and anger, even the whole world for you. All I ask is for a second chance."

Tears strained Shendel's eyes once again as she is filled with different kinds of emotions all pooling together. Rage and a desire for vengeance just of him reminding her of her sister. Grief and sadness of the betrayal she felt, and knowing he wasn't there. But deep down, what she felt most of all was regret in no longer seeing him. She missed him; she yearned for his touch through all these years. The realization broke the dam that held her tears back. Dragonus took notice of this, wiping the tears of her face as he stood there, holding her steadily in place. She looked at him through her bleary eyes, as a thought came to her mind.

And then, pulling his face closer with her hands, she kissed him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTES**

well, that might be the most difficult chapter i've written. hope you guys enjoyed it!


	31. Morning of Uncertainty

**Morning of Uncertainty**

Dragonus hadn't slept this peacefully in years. His life had been filled with grief and turmoil ever since he had found out what truly happened behind the curtains. Hollow as it was, he still went through his studies and even almost getting his professional degree. And although the original intention was for him to be the Scion's personal doctor (who, at the time, was Shendel), he plans on going as far away from the current Scion, even if it meant his own downfall.

The sudden uncomfortable thoughts that plagued his mind had shaken him up from his slumber, slowly his eyes fluttering open to see the rain outside the apartment. He breathed in the scent of the room, treasuring the feeling it brought him. He turned around to look for the person who had left the scent but was surprised when he found nobody on the bed with him. He looked around the room, hoping to find Shendel but his attempts were fruitless, prompting him to get out of the bed and get dressed.

He slowly made his way through the apartment's corridor, careful not to cause any disturbances as he tiptoed to the living area with a smile forming on his face when he saw Shendel sitting at her kitchen table. That smile turned to worry when he noticed that Shendel had hid her face in her arms, looking unresponsive. He moved straight to her, taking the chair next to her and bringing a hand to her back.

"Shen? What's wrong?" he asked as he rubbed her back. Shendel shook her head in her arms, unwilling to talk. Dragonus hesitantly helped her up, allowing him to see her strained eyes with dried tears on her cheeks, with a frown on her face. As inappropriate as it may seem, he thought Shendel looked cute.

His face must've given him away as Shendel's frown deepened, pushing his face away from her. Dragonus chuckled as he brought Shendel to a hug, feeling her calm down in his embrace. "What's wrong?" he asked her again.

Shendel didn't answer him immediately, opting to snuggle into his arms. Dragonus was willing to let it go, till Shendel suddenly spoke up.

"I hate you." She said, startling him with her words, making him feel nervous. "I hate you for not being there, leaving me alone." He felt Shendel's tears on his shirt. "But… I love you."

She straightened herself to look at Dragonus in the eyes, her serious expression making him nervous. "Although you weren't there when I needed you the most, you were there the rest of my life." She pummeled his chest hard, staggering him. "I hate you… for making me love you…"

She fell into him again, openly sobbing into his arms as Dragonus sat there silently, not sure any soothing words he could say would change anything. Instead he tightened his embrace and held her closely, waiting for her to let it all out.

Not too long the scene changed, Dragonus sitting quietly as Shendel made breakfast for the both of them.

"You don't want to know how your family's doing?" he asked, hoping to break the silence between them.

Shendel shook her head. "No. I don't need to have my life disrupted because of them."

He looked at her disbelievingly. "But they're your family, Shen."

She turned to face him, her hands on her hips. "I don't think they think of me the same way when they disowned me, Dragonus."

Dragonus was about to form a reply, but no words were able to form as he left his mouth hanging, instead opting to close it as he let Shendel's point sink in, allowing the waitress to continue cooking breakfast. He smiled as a thought of what could cheer Shendel up came into his head.

"I talked to Elodie." He saw Shendel froze, which he took as a sign to continue. "She was the one that told me what happened. She said she's sorry."

"What?!" she turn to face him again, her face filled with distress. "Why? She did nothing wrong!"

"She said she was sorry for not believing you."

"No, no! It wasn't her fault! It was…" Shendel's face contorted with anger. "it was Zanria's fault…" her face relaxed once again, turning to look at Dragonus. "Where is Elodie now?"

"She's still in the hospital, she woke up from her coma a few months ago but she didn't want to leave." Dragonus stood up to Shendel's height, slightly towering over her. "She doesn't want to be near your family too."

"Then what? Is she going to stay in the hospital forever?"

"I don't know, Shen. She hasn't spoken a single word since she woke up. But, I think, that maybe…" He wiggled his brows, communicating an unspoken idea to Shendel.

Shendel's eyes widened as she caught on to what Dragonus meant. "What? You can't be serious…" Dragonus nodded with a smile on his face. "She shouldn't be lumped with me, she still has a home, Dragonus…"

"But she doesn't have a home anymore, Shen. She's as much of a victim as you are, and you know it." Dragonus held Shendel by her shoulders, feeling her shudder.

They looked at each other, eye to eye as Shendel's mouth quivered as words formed at the edge of her tongue. "Will… Will she really be okay?"

Dragunos smiled, rubbing Shendel's shoulder to comfort her. "I'm sure Elodie would love to see her eldest sister again."

Shendel smiled, tears of hope and relief slowly trickling down her cheeks. Dragonus brought his hand to her face, wiping the tears off. Their gaze met again, and slowly they closed the distance but a knock from the door interrupted them. Shendel loosened herself from the embrace, straightening herself.

"Keep an eye on the food." She said as she made her way to the door.

As she opened it, she found nobody outside. Shendel got out her apartment and looked around the corridor, still finding nothing as the halls were empty. She sighed, feeling pranked, but a shout from Dragonus drew her attention, making her run back into her apartment.

"Shen, help!" he called out as Shendel came back to the living area surprised at the scene in front of her.

Mortred had Dragonus pinned to the wall with one arm as her other hand gripped the bread knife she always carried that was strapped to her back.

"Mortred! What are you doing?!" Shendel yelled, surprised at her friend's actions.

Mortred faced Shendel, a serious expression on her face. "I'm making sure he didn't do anything!"

"Well, he didn't! Let him go!"

"Oh…" Mortred's face became a shade of red as she slowly put Dragonus back on the ground. "I'm sorry…"

"How did you even know he's here, anyway?" Shendel questioned.

Mortred looked away from Shendel's gaze, feeling ashamed of what she did. "Luna told me. She wanted me to make sure nothing happened to you."

"How did Luna know?"

"Uhm…" Dragonus joined the conversation, although he also wasn't feeling confident. "This, Luna person, was the one that gave me the address to your apartment."

"What?" Shendel asked, feeling her personal space being violated by her friends. "When?"

"Yesterday, when that old man threw me out. She talked to me outside the coffee shop."

Shendel brought her hands to her face, feeling embarrassed. "And she now told you to check up on me?"

"Yes." Mortred answered, fidgeting. "I didn't mean to make things uncomfortable, Shendel. We just wanted to make sure you're alright, especially after what happened yesterday."

She looked at Mortred, seeing the shame in her eyes and feeling touched at what her and Luna did, despite the circumstances. "Thank you, Mortred. I'm fine."

They shared a smile, as Mortred also breathed a sigh of relief.

"Ugh, ladies?" the two women looked at Dragonus. "The food's burning now…"

"Damn it!" Shendel ran to the stove in hopes to recover some of the breakfast she had planned but her efforts were futile, as all that's left were charred remains.

Mortred peered over Shendel's shoulder. "I have some bread wit me."

Shendel looked at her baker friend, a knowing smile on her face. "Of course you do."

The three of them sat together at Shendel's dining table, eating the pastries Mortred always had on hand on a Sunday. Mortred saw Shendel and Dragonus sneak a glance at each other, seeing the history behind the two.

_A lot's going to change, from now…_ she thought with a smile as she took another bite.


	32. Cooling Rock and Melting Ice

**Cooling Rock and Melting Ice**

The Radiant Dorms were bustling with activity on the Sunday afternoon as the varied circles of college students spent their leisure time within the walls of the building. Some went about with their group projects in the provided chambers, while others crowded the common rooms as some questionable activities took place.

On the ground floor, though, one of the common rooms stood empty through the entire ruckus within the dorms. The only soul inside it was the resting form of a certain part-timer, her sleeping form laid undisturbed on a sofa. But her nap wouldn't last any longer, as the sound of an argument woke her up, her eyes slowly fluttering open to greet the dimly illuminated room.

She sat up and stretched her body before glancing behind her to the source of the disturbance. Lyralei, one of her seniors, was having a heated argument with the entrepreneur that Lanaya saw last time she was at Vegrandis Peak. Lyralei was pointing at the man's forehead with force as the man recoiled from her finger.

"Listen creep. I don't need any of this. So why don't you just leave before I call the City Guards?" she threatened.

Meepo held his hands up high in defense. "Come on, babe. Doncha want to make those puppies grow? Such a shame, if you ask me."

"Well, nobody asked you." She kicked Meepo, sending him to the other Meepos. "Get the hell out of here, you rat!" she yelled as she closed the door behind her.

"Problem?" Lanaya asked. Lyralei, upon seeing the sophomore, smiled and moved to sit next to her.

"No, just some urchin intent on selling me a 'lotion' to help my chest grow." She said as she plopped down the sofa. "I mean, _seriously_, as if I have a problem with it."

Lanaya raised an eyebrow at her senior. "Really? I always thought you were jealous of Traxex."

"Well, who wouldn't be?" Lyralei countered before grabbing her own chest. "I'm flat as a board compared to the well endowed blue ranger." She said, feigning despair.

"I am not well endowed, Lyralei." Traxex said as she entered the room.

Lyralei, upon seeing her roommate, jumped off the sofa and hugged the introverted Traxex, her hands resting on her now blushing roommate.

"_Not well endowed_? Oh _please_, you busty fiend. How _dare_ you act conservative when you're stacked as a mountain." Lyralei said, with her hands still on Traxex's chest.

"Lyralei! Stop this nonsense!" Traxex complained, struggling under her fit roommate. "Seriously, we're in front of people here! It's not funny!"

"Oh, nobody said it was funny, Traxex." Lyralei gave Lanaya a quick glance. "And I'm sure Lanaya doesn't mind. Right, Lanaya?"

Lanaya felt awkward with the situation at hand, sympathizing with Traxex's humiliating experience, but she had no words to say to diffuse the situation.

"Oh my God." All three women turned their heads to another certain redhead that had just entered the room, leaning on her crutch as she stared at the two seniors.

"Hey, Lina!" Lyralei called out.

"Hm, didn't know you two were a couple." Lina commented as she joined Lanaya on the sofa.

"We're **not**." Traxex said as she finally got herself out of Lyralei's embrace before leaving the room to the other three.

"Better catch your girlfriend, Lyralei. Don't wanna get back and sleep on the couch, now do ya?" Lina teased with Lanaya giggling beside her.

"Very funny, Lina." Lyralei responded as she laughed sarcastically. She moved to stand next to where Lina was sitting, both redheads staring at each other.

"What do you want?" Lina asked, seeing the grin form on Lyralei's face. With no warning, she was brought into a tight hug by the 'senior'. "What are you doing?"

"Missed you so much, red! Been way too long since we last hung out." Lyralei as she let the hug go.

Lina drew her gaze away from Lyralei as Lanaya noticed a look of shame from her friend's eyes. "I've just been busy with classes."

"Nonsense!" Lyralei said as she straightened herself, grabbing her fellow redhead's hand. "You're coming with me! We're gonna catch up for old time's sake!"

Lanaya saw Lina get dragged as she couldn't form a retort or excuse to run away from Lyralei's grasp, slowly both redheads disappearing from the room, leaving Lanaya by her lonesome once again. Hearing footsteps from the other side of the hall, she turned to see Rylai enter the room, just as her sister left it. With a smile, Rylai joined Lanaya on the sofa, bring her knees to her chest as she leaned on her friend.

"Hey, Rylai." Rylai looked up to Lanaya's eyes as she was called. "Can I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"What happened to Lina?" Lanaya felt Rylai flinch at the question, Lanaya about to take back her words before she heard Rylai sigh.

"Did you ever wonder why my sister, who's two years older than us, is in the same year?" Lanaya nodded, prompting Rylai to continue on. "Well, let's just say that her broken leg had something to do with that."

"What happened, exactly?"

Rylai's eyes met Lanaya's, a somber expression replacing her usual enthusiasm. "What do you think of the relationship between Lina and me?"

Lanaya chose her words carefully, not wanting to make a turn for the worst. "It's… like treading on ice?"

A nervous laugh escaped Lanaya's lips, still unsure of what she said. Rylai just sighed before continuing her point. "We're not exactly close, as you can probably tell. But we've been trying to get closer to each other, to make up for lost time."

"Did you two hate each other when you were kids?"

"Oh, like you wouldn't **believe**! We were mortal enemies, like fire and ice!" a sad laugh escaped her as she remembered her childhood.

"Does this have to do with you going to the north?" Lanaya asked.

"Bingo!" Rylai laughed again, mostly to herself as Lanaya felt too awkward to join her friend. "Our parents were so fed up with our constant fighting, that they sent us to separate ends of the earth! Me; to the north, and my sister; to the equator with my aunt."

"I came back just as she started college, but she didn't change. She was still the hellfire hell bitch I remembered. And the people she hung out with were just as hellish as her. And, somehow, somewhere, that group of people ended up in a burning building."

"What?!" Lanaya asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah, somehow they started a fire, bringing the building down. One of them, they called him Fletcher or something, suffered the most burns, to the point where his skeleton was visible." Both women cringed at the picture before Rylai continued her story. "Lina didn't suffer any drastic burns, but parts of the building fell on her, shattering her leg."

"Lina stayed in the hospital for more a few months, and every time my parents and I would visit her, she would just stay quiet." Rylai looked up at the ceiling, remembering a particular event in her story. "I not entirely sure what actually happened, but one thing led to another, with some insults thrown at each other, and I ended up yelling at her with tears streaming down my eyes. My parents were just watching me let out all my frustrations at Lina, with Lina just staring at me, eyes wide open. I stormed out after that."

"Your parents didn't try to stop you?"

"Even if they did, I don't think it would've stopped me. I don't remember what happened beforehand, but it was the straw that broke the camel's back, so to say, that lead to my outburst. I didn't visit Lina for like two weeks or so, until my parents forced me. So I was the one that had to pick her up when she was discharged, and when I got in her room, things started changing for us."

"What do you mean?"

A soft smile formed on Rylai's face, making Lanaya curious to what kind change she meant. "I saw how tired she looked, and how red her eyes were. There were also dried streaks of tears, and when she saw me enter, she scowled and gave me the cold shoulder. I don't know how, but at that moment, I regretted every single thing I said to her. So, without a word, I just helped her out by getting her dressed, putting on her brace for her leg, handing her her crutch, and just standing by her."

Rylai closed her eyes, a single tear falling from her eye as she breathed in. "Without any words exchanged, that was when we decided on trying to fix our fucked up relationship."

"Is it working?" Lanaya asked, feeling sympathy for her friend.

"I hope so." Rylai said with a smile. "We've been trying **really **hard." Rylai wiped her eyes of any tears that were left, before standing up and dragging Lanaya with her. "Come, let's get something to eat. I don't want to dwell on this anymore."

Lanaya smiled, seeing Rylai's enthusiasm back. "Okay."

As they made their way to the dorm's entrance, they stopped momentarily when a huge, tubby senior walked in, almost tripping with his own feet as he held the side of his head with pain.

"Hey Al, what's up?" Rylai asked the senior.

With a groan, the senior answered her. "Ugh, some weird experiment Professor Drakbrew."

"You should be careful, Al," Lanaya said, seeing the senior's slurred expression. "Everyone knows how weird and dangerous Professor Drakbrew's experiments could be."

"But I need to pass his damned classes." He answered, before bring his hand to his mouth to stifle his entrails that he would later vomit out.

Both Rylai and Lanaya were glad they had made their way out of the building before they had to deal with a sick senior vomiting on the dorm halls.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

okay, i know it's Razzil that tells people that they could call him Al, but i needed a name for the ogre. so, now, his name's Al, and he's currently a senior who's also Professor Razzil Drakbrew's assistant.

oh, the torture.

anyways, thanks again for reading!


	33. Blackest Observations

**Blackest Observations**

The midday sun broke through the grey clouds, spreading its warmth for the first time in weeks on the city of Elze. Signs of life emerged as the rays revived the people's daily motivation to go through their days in hopes of ending it on a high note. On this new week, the streets were witness to the infamous Armageddon, the roaring of its engines blaring on the road as the vibrations of its echoes were felt by the bystanders.

The bike slowed down as it approached the Dark Moon, heading towards the parking lot behind the building, parking next to a purple motorcycle just as intimidating as it. The rider, a man decked out in what one might call a standard riot gear, got off the Armageddon and proceeded towards the entrance.

He was greeted to the back of two men wearing a black shirt and different colored caps, having a conversation with Selemene. On closer inspection, the rider realized that the two men were connected through the sides of their abdomen. _Conjoined twins, huh?_ he thought as he made his way around them, greeting Selemene with a nod when their gaze met each other.

"…And now, with the air conditioning that we've installed, this whole room would feel the breeze of a winter wonderland." The blue capped man said with a proud smile, his arm around his brother's shoulder.

"Let's not forget that, with new and improved ventilation, this room can feel the warmth for a dragon's fire during the harshest storms." The red capped man added.

"Thanks, Jak, Iro. I'm sorry I had you guys working on this on a Sunday." Selemene said with an apologetic smile on her face.

"Oh, don't think too much about it." Jak said as he took off his blue cap, wiping the sweat off his face. "Iro and I don't mind working on Sundays."

"Definitely!" the red capped twin said. "As long as we get paid, of course." Both brothers and Selemene shared a hearty laugh. When they had settled, Selemene escorted the twins to her office to finish the transactions.

The armored rider just watched on as he sat himself on a vacant stool, sitting next to a brown man in a construction outfit with a basketball on his lap, drinking a protein shake with vigor as he downed it on one go. A fresh cup was already prepared by Luna as she presented it on the table for the man to drink. The man glanced at the one who goes by CK, giving him a grin before consuming the new drink that was prepared for him.

"The usual, sir?" CK turned to face the barista, her piercing gaze complimenting the annoyed look on her face.

"Please." He replied, adding a nod as well.

"You come here often?" a deep voice asked from his side.

"Not really." He answered.

The man next to him held his hand out, taking CK's hand and shaking it. "Raigor, of Stonehoof Construction."

"Pleasure." CK responded, bringing his hand away from the construction worker. He glanced at the man's protein shake with a question in mind. "Living healthy?"

A deep bellowing laugh escaped Raigor's mouth before he responded. "Yes. I also coach the university's basketball team."

"Having a great time, coach Raigor?" a part-timer asked as she approached the counter.

"Haha, yes. This is a very calming place. Not enough shakes, though."

Lanaya giggled, covering her mouth with her hand. "Not all places can be as loud as a construction site, coach."

"Yes. Such a shame." Raigor shook his head with a disapproving look. "Such a shame indeed." The man took his last drink and finished it, standing up with the basketball in his hand. He gave Lanaya one last look. "Where's Lyralei? She's been skipping practice for the past month."

"Oh, she's been busy, coach." Lanaya giggled, remembering what the senior had been doing the past weekend.

"Well, tell her to tell me if she still intends to be part of the team." He said before waving at her and the other two people around her.

"You play basketball?" Luna asked as she handed the armored man his drink.

"No, not anymore." She scoffed, rolling her eyes at herself. "It was a dumb phase. Tried it for two weeks, then I stopped."

"Why?" Luna brought her hand to Lanaya's shoulder, Lanaya's face reddening as she held back a moan. "I think you would've done great."

"Uh, Luna?" Lanaya tried to pry herself away from Luna's grasp. "Please stop."

"Hm? Oh! Sorry." Luna said, leaving the part-timer to her own bearing.

Lanaya shook herself to rid her of the unwanted feelings, before glaring at the barista. "Are you sure you've never had experience before?"

Luna scoffed at the insinuation. "I've never been interested in sex, Lanaya. Whether it was years ago, or now, nothing's changed."

"Really? Mirana said you weren't a virgin though…" Lanaya said with a bewildered look on her face.

"Oh, Lanaya…" Luna patted Lanaya's head, with what could be called as a motherly smile on her face. "When you're around Akasha, you'll be experiencing a lot; and I mean **a lot** of things."

"Luna!" Lanaya's face was reddened. "I didn't want to know about what the Queen did!"

"Then you shouldn't have asked in the first place." She said followed with a bellowing laugh.

"Ugh. I can't believe you have so much dirt on Queen Akasha."

"They're not really 'dirt' if the person doesn't care about it, Lanaya."

"Yeah, but you're just casually saying these things in front of a stranger." Lanaya said, gesturing to CK, who was just casually observing the two women.

An unperturbed look was plastered on Luna's face. "If he's anything like his 'brother', then I doubt anything like this would surprise; or concern; him."

He chuckled when he saw the bemused expression on the part-timer's face. "What do you mean?"

"Oh yeah, you were in the break room when they were here." She looked at the armored man's orange visor. "You're not going to say anything? She's very curious, I'm sure you can rile her up."

The man sometimes known as the blackest knight looked at the part-timer's eyes, Lanaya feeling a malevolent energy escaping him as he stood up, subconsciously backing up to the wall. A deep chuckle escaped him, seeing Lanaya slowly squirming away from him. He leaned on the counter, closing the distance between them.

Hearing Lanaya's erratic breathing, he straightened himself, giving Lanaya room to breathe again. He turned to Luna, seeing the frown on her face. "If she reacts this strongly from just my presence alone, she wouldn't be able to handle the true nature of the world." He said, before turning to leave the two women.

Lanaya, sweating profusely, sat at a stool. "Who the hell was he? **What** was he?"

Luna smiled, sympathizing with the part-timer. "I don't know, Lanaya." She helped Lanaya up and brought her towards the break room. "You should rest. Us normal people can't handle him."

Lanaya laid her head on the table, her eyelids suddenly becoming heavier from the contact. She felt Luna pat her head, draping a jacket on her body before seeing the barista leave the room.

She didn't even noticed that she fell asleep.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

sorry for the late update guys. was feeling a bit lazy.

so, i hope you guys can enjoy this short chapter!


	34. Return of the Waiter

**Return of the Waiter**

Lanaya loves her job.

It's been a few months since she started part-timing at the Dark Moon, and she's loved every single moment in it. At first all she felt was awkwardness at the peculiar traits of her co-workers (and Selemene), irked out by their contrasting personalities. But they've grown on her and she's gotten close to them, especially since two of them (technically one) lived across the street.

Lanaya was just minding her own business, catering to the patron's needs as she went from table to table in ensuring that they were satisfied. She was startled, though, when the doors burst open and a man stumbled through as he rolled on the floor. She eyed him cautiously, as from her experiences around the area; nobody's normal, so Lanaya was already suspicious as to who he was.

He wore a loose purple tanktop with black jeans, with white tattoos visible on his arms and going deeper into his chest. His skin was tanned from constant exposure, with more tattoos on his face; this time in a shade of red-violet; and around his scalp as his dyed hair was styled in a Mohawk. His ragged breathing conveyed exhaustion as his orchid colored eyes fluttered, struggling to stay open.

Their eyes met each other's when he looked up, followed with the man standing up. "Can I get you anything, sir?" Lanaya asked, mostly out of courtesy.

The man furrowed his brows, the look of confusion very strong on his face. "What? Who are you?"

"I'm sorry sir, but I work here." She responded with a scowl hidden by her mask. "And that should be **my** question."

The man palmed his face in exasperation. "Look, I worked here too. But I need a place to hide!"

"What?" came Lanaya's bewildered response.

"Magina!" Both of them turned to see a surprised Mirana, her hand covering her opened mouth. "Wow, you're back?! Oh, I have to tell Selemene!"

"No, Mirana, don't!" he called out, but his efforts proved futile as Mirana had already left the room. He cursed under his breath at the prospect of seeing Selemene again.

Lanaya could only stare at him in confusion, wondering where she heard that name from. The man realized that he was still being stared at. "What do you want?" he asked.

Her eyes widened as she remembered who he was. "You're that guy that sought revenge against the 'dead god'!" Lanaya clutched her stomach as she laughed.

Magina groaned, getting embarrassed because of the situation he's in. "Damn it, is that what Luna's been saying about me?"

"Yup." Lanaya replied, stifling her giggling.

"Magina!" both people flinched at the sound of sudden aggression, slowly turning to see Selemene, her piercing gaze boring into one's soul with her arms over her chest. Mirana stood behind her with a smirk on her face.

Magina let out a nervous laugh. "Hey, Selemene. Growing your hair out?"

Selemene was not amused with Magina's jokes, approaching him with an authoritative air around her. "I gave you a home. A job. A life. And then you ran away with some dogmatic agenda on your mind. And then you think you could come back unscathed?"

"Uh… I'm sorry?"

"Get in my office. **Now**." Selemene commanded, turning heal and leaving with Magina trailing behind, looking down on the ground in humiliation.

"Wow." Lanaya looked at Mirana, who was now in a giggle fit. "What just happened?"

"Oh, nothing." She said as her giggling subsided. "You remember when Luna and me said we had a male waiter?"

"And that's him?"

"Yes. Oh, I better tell Luna!" Mirana said, leaving the part-timer to her own. With nothing else to do, Lanaya went back to work.

An hour later, she was sitting at Luna's station, with Shendel taking her turn waiting the tables. Luna was wiping the glasses as no orders were thrown her way. Lanaya had been questioning Luna about who Magina really is, but the older women answered with smiles and grunts, misleading her farther down the path. She was so caught up in her interrogation that she did not notice Magina sitting next to her.

"Hey Luna." He greeted, startling Lanaya.

"Magina, how's your vengeance? Killed the dead god yet? Have you _eradicated magic_?" The barista laughed heartily as the waiter sunked in his seat in shame.

"Why is it so funny, Luna?" Lanaya questioned once more.

"I muttered some nonsense once, when I was intoxicated." Magina said, earning a surprised glare from the part-timer.

"That's an understatement." Luna added. "When he started working here, he was this posh, uptight asshole. Mortred _insisted_ on him loosening up."

"What did she do?"

"I don't know Lanaya, let's ask Magina what Mortred did." Both women turned to face the flushed waiter. "Well, Magi? What did she do?"

He sighed dejectedly, giving in to their desires. "She brought cannabis one day, and told me to partake in it."

"Wait…" Lanaya turned to Luna, eyes wide open in surprise. "Does Mortred…"

Luna shook her head. "No, she doesn't. I don't know where she actually got it."

"I got it from Mirana." Mortred said as she joined the others. "She said she got it from that vet lady."

"Oh, that actually makes sense." Luna commented.

"Anyway…" he said, bringing the topic back. "With the cannabis that Mortred had brought for me, I blacked out."

"You blacked out?" Lanaya asked, with Magina nodding in response. Both Luna and Mortred scoffed, with the older woman rolling her eyes.

"This _branleur_ was so up in the sky, Lanaya. It was hard to believe that it was actually happening." Mortred said, laughing in remembrance.

"He kept talking how he would bring '_an end to magic_' and how it was an '_abomination_.' It was the most ridiculous thing I've ever seen." Luna said, tousling Magina's mohawk.

"Please, do not remind me of my stupidity." He pleaded, but both Luna and Mortred shook their heads.

"Hey, Magina! We got another male employee here while you were gone!" Mirana said as she approached the others.

Sylla appeared behind her, his imposing figure startling Magina briefly. "Uh, good afternoon, good sir?" Magina held his hand out.

But instead of shaking it, Sylla held Magina's shoulder, his grip tightening, making sure Magina couldn't move, no matter how hard he squirmed. "Next time you make Selemene upset, I'll personally deal with you, boy." Sylla threatened, leaving Magina under the scrutinizing gazes of the women around him.

"That's right. Selemene was so pissed off that you just turned tail on some weird agenda." Mortred commented.

"Yes, and you made it hell more me." Shendel said, joining the conversation. "I was the only waitress for a year, with just Mirana sometimes helping me out."

"Look, I apologize. I just had to do some things with people I knew." He said.

"Like what? It couldn't be **that** important." Lanaya could only watch as her four older coworkers questioned the trapped Magina.

"Okay, fine! My colleagues and I were going up against a cult!" he calmed himself down as all five women stared intently at him. "There's this cult that existed for decades, and its upper echelon being embedded in the higher rankings of society."

"They call themselves the Cult of the Undying, and someone known as the 'Almighty Dirge' leads them." Magina had a hollow look, as if his life was sucked out of him. The four older women were also unresponsive, not knowing how to go about his tale.

Unsurprisingly, it was Lanaya that broke the silence. "Why did you guys stop?" she asked him.

"Because, just as we were about to uncover who this Dirge is, we were attacked. They were on us, like a horde. We had no choice but to split up." Magina looked around the room, a sudden feeling of paranoia rising within him. "We went to different cities, and I went here."

"Why were you running? Were they still after you?" Lanaya questioned on.

"I don't know. But it felt like there were eyes on me."

All of them were silent as they digested the information that was relayed onto them.

"Are there any cult members in Elze?" Shendel asked.

"No, our search had led us to finding out that King Ostarion had had them executed."

"Wait…" Mirana looked suspicious at the subject. "Are you saying King Ostarion knew who they were?"

"I don't think so. It was probably just a coincidence."

A sigh of relief escaped them as the thought settled in their minds. They all sat together in silence, although unlike before, there was no awkward air. Mirana standing abruptly startled them, as she looked at them; mostly Magina; with a smirk on her face.

"Alright, since you're back here," she pulled Magina off the stool. "get back to work!"

"Fine, fine." He said as he sauntered off to the patrons.

"You better make up for lost time, Magina!" Shendel said, serving as a light warning.

With the primary subject of their talks now no longer near them, Mirana went back to her managerial duties. Only Mortred sat at where she was, a question in her mind that she's been meaning to ask. "Hey, Shendel…"

"Yes?"

"What happened to your boyfriend?" she asked with a sly smirk. Both Luna and Lanaya joined Mortred when Shendel's face flushed red.

"He's not my boyfriend!"

"Oh? But you two look so good together!"

"Need I remind you that you almost killed him?" Shendel responded, and turning her attention to Luna. "Speaking of which; why did you send Mortred to my apartment?"

"We were just worried, Shendel." Luna answered. "I felt slightly responsible, because I was the one that sent him there."

"Yes, I noticed when he told me."

"So you two aren't getting back together?" Lanaya asked.

Shendel shook her head in response. "No. At least… Not yet. It still hurts." All three women nodded understandingly.

Mortred's face perked up as another question formed in her mind. "Where is he now?"

"He went back. He still has to get his professional degree." A soft smile formed on Shendel's face, the others as they were not used to such a hopeful expression on the waitress' face. "He's going to talk to Elodie about future arrangements."

"Oh, your youngest sister?" Lanaya asked, to which Shendel nodded. "That's great!"

Mortred brought all of them into a tight group hug. "Let's hope everything works out!" she said, encouraging Shendel.

_Let's hope everything works out indeed._ Shendel thought as she embraced the comfort of her friends.


	35. Changing Interrogation

**Changing Interrogation**

"What in the void's name happened here?"

Within the confines of the break room, Lanaya looked up from the text book she was reading to see Magina sitting across from her, his feet propped on the table as he balanced himself on the tilting chair. Lanaya propped her brow, mostly surprised at him initiating a conversation with her.

"What?" she asked in confusion.

"I've only been gone for a year, yet it feels like I'm in a whole different world." He said, exaggeratingly waving his arms.

"I… still don't understand what you mean." Lanaya closed her book, already feeling her time to study being pushed back.

"What happened to them?" Magina gesture to the door.

Lanaya tilted her head to the side. "Them?"

"Yes, woman. _Them_. They've changed."

"How so?" she asked him.

"Let's look at Luna, for example." Magina stood up from his chair, making his way to Lanaya's side of the table, still standing. "She was this cold, hard to approach woman. Very intimidating, and she hardly said anything nice."

"I'm pretty sure she's still intimidating. Plus, didn't she like to make jokes? Especially at the expense of others." Lanaya commented.

"That maybe so, but they were always snarky, mostly insulting jokes." Magina grimaced at a thought that went over him. "I could never respond, too. Always afraid that she'd do something to me if I did."

Rolling her eyes, she stood up to meet him. "Wow, you can't be **that** afraid of her. Wait a minute…" Lanaya's fisted hands met her hips. "Do you know anything about her past?"

Magina shook his head. "No, not a thing. Why?" Lanaya sighed, shaking her head before urging Magina to continue on. "Alright, that's just Luna. The others are also very different."

"Even Mirana?"

"Yes!" he let out an air of exasperation. "I've always seen her being awkward around Luna, being careful around the older woman. But now? She's very open and comfortable. When did they become best friends?!"

Lanaya rolled her eyes at Magina's overreaction. "I don't think they're friends, Magina. There's still a thin wall between them."

"A very _thin_ wall. A year ago, Mirana wouldn't even get close to Luna if they were alone because of how closed off Luna was. **Maybe** on a pleasant day."

"I think you're overreacting, Magina. They worked together for years, I'm pretty sure they're not as far apart as you think." She replied.

"Alright, fine. I might be overreacting here." He sat himself down on Lanaya's chair. "But what about Shendel?"

"What about her?" she asked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"When did she become all happy and full of delight? She always had this somber attitude around anyone." He said.

"Well, to be fair, that was very recent."

Magina jerked slightly. "Really?" Lanaya nodded, confirming his question. "Then what happened?"

Lanaya smirked, seeing Magina's curiosity. "Why don't you ask her yourself? I'm sure she wouldn't mind sharing."

Magina shook his head. "No, I do not like to intrude in other people's business."

"Then why did you even bother to ask me?" She asked with frustration.

Magina simply shrugged in response. "I hoped that it involved something that could be easily told by others."

"Alright, fine." Lanaya sighed, having trouble keeping a cool head. "What about Mortred? What do you think of her?"

"Actually, Mortred's hardly changed that much." A look of surprise flashed before Lanaya's face. "I guess the only significant thing is that she hands around Luna more often."He held his chin in thought. "Is she still friends with Shendel?"

"Oh, yes. Very." Lanaya replied.

"How about Sylla? How is he? He seems to be taking Luna's role." Lanaya could only chuckle as Magina moved on to Sylla.

"Well, I don't know about Luna's role…" she started, taking a seat next to Magina. "But he sure is protective of us. Especially Mirana, Shendel and I."

"Why only you three?" he asked her.

"Because Luna and Mortred can handle themselves." A baffled look was visible on Magina's face. "You said Luna had an intimidating air around her, right? You thought it was just for show?"

"Don't get me wrong, Lanaya, I was terrified of her. But I've never actually seen her in a fight." He responded.

"Then let's hope you won't get to. It was **horrifying**." Lanaya felt a shiver go down her spine as memories of Mortred's first night in Luna's apartment flashed in her mind.

"What else happened here? Anything exciting happen to the coffee shop?" Lanaya was slowly getting annoyed at the interrogation she was subjected to.

But she obliged, looking up in thought for recent events. "Hm… Not much has happened here, actually. Oh!" Lanaya's fist met her open palm. "The monarchy had coffee here like two months ago."

"Really? King Ostarion?" He asked in disbelief.

Lanaya nodded, feeling giddy over the fact. "Queen Akasha too! She was here before him, though enjoying Luna's latte."

Seeing Magina look down with a contemplative look, Lanaya took the moment to escape the situation, taking her book and moving to the other side of the table so she could study again. She continued on where she left off, attentively making footnotes at the bottom of each page to help her later when she continues on back at the dorms. This caused her to not realize that Magina had moved behind her, looking over her shoulder.

"What about you?" he asked, startling Lanaya, throwing her pen across the table.

She turned around with a scowl on her face, her displeasure clearly visible for him to see. "What do you want **now**?

"I'm talking about you. It looks like things started changing after **you** _showed up_." he said with suspicion.

"What are you implying, Magina?" she stood up to meet his height. "Can't you at least let me study, just for one second?"

"Push that off just for this moment." He closed the distance between them, their face being centimeters apart. "Are you, perhaps, the catalyst for this change?"

Lanaya pushed him away for her. "What the hell do you mean? Can't you just speak in words that make sense?"

"Yes, I see it now." All of a sudden, Magina burst out laughing, confusing the already annoyed Lanaya. "Everything happened, because of **you**."

"What?"

"Don't you see?" he held his hands out, his smile wide to show his pride. "You never noticed because you were the cause of all of this! Maybe I can ask Selemene if she knew all along!"

During his personal speech, he failed to realize that Luna had stepped into the room, looking at him with judgmental eyes.

"What are you two doing?" she asked, startling Magina.

An evil grin formed under Lanaya's mask, as a thought formed in her mind. "Magina's been harassing me all day!" she said accusingly.

"What?!" was all Magina responded with. "I did no such thing! I merely asked her a number of questions!"

Luna turned back to Magina with a tired expression on her face. "Just a 'number of questions', huh?" Luna brought her hand to Magina's shoulder. "Oh, Magi, for all your flowery speech, you sure can't take a hint."

"What do you mean by that, good woman!?" he asked disbelievingly. He caught sight of Lanaya leaving the room, an outline of what he would call an evil smirk visible through her mask. "Lanaya, do not leave me, please!" he called out.

She gave him one last look, showing him how much he annoyed her, before closing the door and listening to his anguished cries through the door. Lanaya restrained herself to just giggles, before making her way to Luna's vacant station, leaving a confused Mirana just as the manager was about to enter the break room.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

i'm planning on taking a short break, just so i can have time to rustle up my creative thought process.

at most it'll be just a week, so you guys can still stay tuned!

and i hope you enjoyed this late, and short, chapter! :D


	36. Gusting through the Lanes

**Gusting through the Lanes**

The city of Elze met the breaking dawn that greeted the new day, showering the land with a slow, but warming ray as the darkness slowly receded. Heroes Lane, in particular, was the first to feel the warmth, as the open area of the park made it possible for the early break to cover the land. The Protector was the only shelter that still provided the cool shade.

At the edge of the city's green park, a green clad woman was stretching herself before her jog. Dressed in a green track suit, the self-proclaimed "proud ginger" had just finished her stretching routine, before putting on green earbuds and tightening the laces of her shoes. When she made sure that everything was perfect, she played a song in the background as she started sprinting.

With the clear lanes thanks to the early weekdays, Lyralei jogged through with no hitch, enjoying the one kind of solitude she would embrace. The only type of people that would greet her were the homeless, people returning from the grave shift, or other rather peculiar early risers. She paid them no attention, though, for she was focused in her own thoughts.

Despite her fit physique, Lyralei seldom jogged unless she needed to work something out on her own, and this particular problem involved her introverted roommate. She's been putting all her energy in not only getting Traxex to "loosen up", but also to get closer with said roommate; but Lyralei feels like all her efforts are falling short. She was exhausted just thinking of her "failures".

While her mind was somewhere else, Lyralei failed to notice the pebbles on the ground, sending her tripping down on the ground. She braced her fall with her elbows, taking the time to catch her breath before getting herself back up. But she was surprised when a gloved hand appeared in front of her face, looking up to see a man clad in red and black, top heavy with a vest that did little to cover the scars that were laden across his torso. His face was even more scarred than the rest of his body. A soft, somewhat sinister smile formed as their eyes met contact.

Before Lyralei could say anything, the man grabbed her hand and pulled body her up. "Oh my, that must have been a terrible fall." He said, his voice sounding mashed with different tones. Lyralei could only guess that the man was speaking with a voice box.

Although deeply annoyed, she took off her earbuds and put on her brightest smile, giving the man a word of gratitude. "Thanks, but I really have to get going. Can't stop my momentum!"

"Oh, of course! Pardon me." He sidestepped, giving room for Lyralei, but he grabbed her arm before she could run off. "May I know your name?"

"What? Why?" Lyralei asked incredulously.

"Why, I would just love to get to know the lovely leaf that blew by." The man chuckled, and Lyralei could've swore that his voice sounded like a woman's.

"Charming." Lyralei replied sarcastically. "What are you, a poet?"

"A poet. Also a painter. And a writer. A musician. Even an actor." The man took out his wallet and drew a card from it. "I am just a _humble_ artist that wants to be acknowledge by the world for my talents." With the card in his hand, he offered it to Lyralei.

"What an admirable goal." She said, but before she could take the card, someone crashed into her, bringing her into a tight hug.

"Hey, I've been looking everywhere for you!" Lyralei turned to face who tackled here, and was surprised to see a lithe woman with hair as bright as the sun, putting hers to shame. Wearing a lime green tanktop and blue jeans, the woman turned to face the man. "I'm sorry I have to cut your meeting short, _Nevermore_, but I must take my friend and leave."

"Oh, by all means, don't let me hold you ladies back." Just as they were about to leave, Lyralei gasped as she felt the man's hand touching, feeling her hair. He gave her hair a whiff, letting out a breath of ecstasy. "Hm, I guess gingers _do have **souls**_…" The man gave a deep chuckle as they further distanced themselves from him.

When they were a safe distance from him, Lyralei's tackler breathed a sigh of relief. "That was close." She told Lyralei.

"What the hell was that?! Who was he?!" Lyralei demanded, still disturbed at what had just transpired. Then her eyes fell on the other woman's form. "Who are you?!"

"I, am the person that just saved your tight ass." Putting her hand on Lyralei's shoulder, she continued. "I'm also a vet."

The vet looked around the park, still weary of her surroundings. Lyralei could only glare at her, more annoyed that the vet wasn't answering her first questions. When the vet's eyes fell on Lyralei, a look of surprise replaced her relief. "What's wrong?" she asked with genuine concern.

"What's wrong? You still haven't told me what the hell just happened!" she bursted, the vet jerking away. "And who the hell was that guy?!"

"Look, calm down, and I'll explain everything. As much as I can." She waited for Lyralei to cool down, which didn't take too long. "Better?" Lyralei nodded, signaling the vet to go on about her explanation. "Look, red, you don't want to get involved with that guy. There's a lot of talk that talented people "disappear" when they come into contact with him."

"What do you mean? Is he a serial killer?" Lyralei questioned, now eager to find out what the man truly was.

The vet shook her head and shrugged. "I'm not sure of it myself. But, from what I've gathered, is that this man, _Nevermore_, is affiliated with the Angelo family."

"Angelo family? You mean that crime boss?" Lyralei asked, with the vet nodding in response. "Ugh, that's disgusting." Lyralei said, her face contorting as the words left her mouth. But then she suddenly turned to the vet. "You seemed to really know who he was, though. When you pulled me out." She saw the vet fidget around where she stood. "Why are you acting dumb?"

The vet sighed defeatedly. "Alright, you got me." She responded with her arms in the air. "I've been in contact with him, yes. But he doesn't remember me. At all." She grabbed hold of Lyralei's shoulders, pinning the ginger on the spot. "Look, just trust me. Don't _ever think of **going near him**_."

With apprehension, Lyralei took the vet's advice with a nod, although she was still weary with the help she got from a complete stranger. "Well, thanks, I guess…" Lyralei brushed the dust and dirt off of her, but she realized that the vet was still staring at her. "What?"

A sad sigh escaped the vet's lips. "I'm just glad he didn't take another person with him."

Seeing the vet set her rear on the grass, Lyralei's thoughts were no longer on her problems, but on what the vet was implicating. So, with her curiosity getting the better of her, she joined the vet on the ground.

"How come you know so much about him?" she asked the vet.

"I told you, red. I've been in contact with him." Guilt flashed before the vet's eyes. "Actually, more so with the Angelo family. I was in their leash for **years**. I'm just glad I don't have to put up with them anymore."

"How come you've never been this artist' victim?"

The vet shrugged. "I guess I just don't interest him."

Lyralei didn't respond, as she couldn't think of a way to shift the topic. Luckily for her, the vet took the initiative, standing up and giving Lyralei one last wave goodbye. "Be careful, red. Oh, if you have any pets, you can bring them to me! I work at the zoo!" she said, before running off into the distance.

Lyralei could only look on in awe, still finding the last half hour of her life hard to believe. With the vet's warning in mind, her thoughts came back to her original problems, and her initial intention on why she was jogging in the first place. So she got up, put her earbuds back on, and jogged on.

As time flew by, she realized that she was nearing a third of her intended route, opting to rest for a brief second, leaning on a nearby tree under its shade. At that moment she regretted not bringing some form of nourishment to sustain herself. She looked around the park, hoping to find some street vendor that could help her out, but her eyes fell on something even better.

Two sophomores that just so happened to be Lanaya's friends were sparring, but as she focused on them, she realized that in actuality, one of them was teaching the other the basics of self defense. The masked one was helping his friend up, looking beaten and battered from the exertion. She made her way towards them, with one particular goal in mind.

"Hey guys!" both Yurnero and Jah'rakal turning to face the person that greeted them. "You're Lanaya's friends, right?"

"Yeah. Who the hell are you?" Jah'rakal responded with venom, wincing as he felt pain in his abdomen.

"She's a senior, Jah'rakal. You ought to know that." Yurnero warned his friend.

"Why would I know that? It's not like she's the most important person in my life." Jah'rakal laid himself on the ground, oblivious to the glare that Lyralei gave him.

She shook the negative emotions off of her, and turned to face the more sensible of the two. "I see you two have been working out." Her eyes darted around the area, looking for something. "Did you come prepared?"

"Prepared for what?" Yurnero asked, still confused at what the senior was hinting at.

Lyralei sighed, rolling her eyes at her failed attempt in subtlety. "Do you have any water?"

"Oh…" Yurnero went to his bag and pulled out an unopened bottle of water, throwing it at the senior. "We have extras. You can take it."

"Thanks, _kouhai-kun_!" Lyralei smiled inwardly when she saw the masked sophomore flinch, before turning around and continuing her run with the newly acquired bottle in her hands.

The rest of her jog went by with no hitch or complication, although it did nothing to soothe her problems, as every second she spent thinking about it made her jog become a burden to her, as even though her body was accustomed to the exertion, her mind was the one that's getting exhausted. It was no surprise that she was now laying on the grass, staring up at the sky as the sun slowly rose. The only thing that made her jog bearable as of the moment was the lack of people in the park, courtesy of the weekday.

She pushed herself up, leaning with her arms to see the few people that were around; the acclaimed Guard Captain sitting on one of the park benches with a red hooded man standing in front of her. Both of them were having a heated conversation, moderated by a man with a red scarf and a scar down his eye.

During this, Lyralei heard the cries of an old man coming from somewhere not too far from where she was. Feeling that she couldn't deal with her internal problems as of the moment, she decided on making her way towards the cries, hoping it would keep her mind off of things.

Finding the source wasn't too hard, as the cries led her to a frail looking old man dressed in a white jacket and beige slacks. He was pushing a white bicycle next to him, with the basket attached to it holding bottles of odd, glowing water.

"Do you need some help, mister?" Lyralei offered.

The old man turned to face her, a bright smile forming on his face. "Oh, I'd be delighted with the help, young lady." He mouthed his relief to the skies, before facing Lyralei again. "I am looking for my older sister. She has been in this park since the night before."

"Do you know any specific place that she might be?"

The old man shook his head. "No. If I did, I wouldn't be in this situation." The old man looked agitated, as a thought came to him. "I really need to find her right away."

Lyralei giggled, seeing the old man's agitation and being unaccustomed to such a sight. "Alright, mister. What does she look like?"

"She's dressed in a blue colored priestess' robes."

With the description she needed, Lyralei set off to find the old man's older sister. But such a feat was easier said than done, as despite the fact that it was easier to single out the few that were in Heroes Lane that morning, it also meant that it was easy to see that the person the old man was looking for just so happened to be nowhere in the vicinity.

Because of that, her search took longer than she expected, ending up sitting on a small dock with her feet soaking in the park's lake. Her lack of success lead to her already dismal mood to plummet further. She looked at her feet under the water, finding some minor joy in splashing her feet around.

She sighed dejectedly, feeling lower than she wanted on this early morning. "I shouldn't have jogged." She said, voicing her thoughts to no one in particular.

"Is something the matter, dear?" she heard an airy voice call out behind her. Lyralei turned to her side to see the person join her on the dock.

Lyralei's eyes widened in awe, seeing a woman looking as ethereal as her voice; alabaster skin and hair reaching her waist as white as snow emphasizing how youthful she looked. The woman was dressed in an odd looking aqua-colored robe, with a thin material that shouldn't cover much, but Lyralei couldn't see anything underneath. Her blue, almost glowing eyes conveyed an age backed with wisdom, as she looked at Lyralei with understanding.

"You seem to be troubled, child." The woman asked again. "Is there anything I can do?"

Lyralei shook her head. "No, I don't think there is. But thank you for your concern."

Lyralei was about to get up, when the woman's warm hand touched her shoulder. "Please. I can still provide an ear; it pains me to see someone so distressed."

Lyralei smiled at the strange woman's kindness, and sat herself back down. They sat next to each other in silence, as the woman waited for Lyralei to let out her grievances to the world. And with a sigh, Lyralei began her little story.

"For the past few months, I've been trying to get close with my roommate. Making plans for the both of us, getting to know her; understand her, and just generally trying to get her to open up to everyone as well. But…" Lyralei let out a sad sigh. "it feels like I've just hit a brick wall. It's hard to get her around, and it feels like I'm just making her hate me."

"So, with these things in my head, I went for a jog this morning so I could settle them down, but I ended up not getting anything accomplished. I tried doing other things when it didn't pan out, like helping this old man find his older sister; which, by the way, sounds totally weird," the woman giggled at Lyralei's side comment. "but, even **this** isn't getting me anywhere."

Lyralei looked at the woman, getting sympathy from the woman's eyes. "I guess, it just sucks. I just wanted to settle things down; didn't expect it all to just go to shit, you know?"

"I think you need to give your friend a chance to respond." The woman held Lyralei's hand with both of hers, warming Lyralei with her touch. "She might be overwhelmed by your advances, but I'm sure she appreciates them. Maybe, if you go and give her some time, she can appear out of nowhere and finally repay you in kind."

Lyralei could only look into the woman's eyes, a relieved smile on her face as she felt the weight finally lifted off her shoulders, just from talking with the woman. "If only. Traxex's been very closed off since I don't know when. But thank you for your kind words, miss…"

"Io." The woman answered with a smile. "Priestess Io."

"Priestess?" the woman nodded. "Oh, the old woman I'm looking for is supposed to be a priestess. Have you seen someone like her?"

"I don't know." The priestess answered. "I'm the only priestess here in this park." A dejected look replaced Lyralei's hopeful expression, and the priestess noticed it. "Don't worry, dear. I'm sure things will work out."

Before Lyralei could respond, the sound of a bicycle's bell ringing near them caught their attention, the both of them turning their heads to see the old man Lyralei talked to earlier. He was making his way towards them, Lyralei already thinking of an apology.

"I'm sorry, mister, I couldn't fi…" Lyralei was cut off by the old man.

"Io!" the old man got off his bicycle and moved towards the priestess, bringing her into a hug. "I have been looking everywhere."

"Oh, younger brother. You're always such a worry wart." The priestess replied, returning the hug.

The old man turned to a flabbergasted Lyralei, her jaw on the ground in shock. "Thank you for finding her, Lyralei. Your help is greatly appreciated for all eternity."

"Uh, you're welcome…" a nervous laugh escaped her lips, but she furrowed her brows when something crossed her mind. "Wait… how do you know my name?" she asked the old man.

Both the old man and the young-looking priestess looked at each other, a knowing smile on their faces. They looked back at Lyralei. "That, is a question that has no answer, Lyralei." The priestess said cryptically.

She giggled at the face Lyralei was giving them. Seeing this as well, the old man took one of the bottles on his bicycle, handing it to Lyralei. "This will give you clarity of the mind."

"Ugh, thanks…"

"No, thank **you**." the old man got back on his bicycle, motioning the priestess to join him. "Come, Io. Nessaj will surely have a word or two for us."

"Ah, yes." The priestess got on the back of the bicycle. "Our oldest brother is known for his sternness." She looked at Lyralei before they left. "Remember, Lyralei. Give her some time, and soon she will show you the her gratitude for your advances." Lyralei slowly nodded at the priestess' words. "Good. Now, let's go, Ezalor. We shan't keep our brother waiting."

Lyralei sat at the dock, her eyes still locked on the retreating figures on the bicycle, the shock not yet leaving her system yet. But, with renewed vigor she got from the priestess' words, and a sip from the old man's bottle of water, she got up and took her path again, finishing her route to get the rest of her day started. Although her initial problems weren't resolved, she finished the rest of her jog in high spirits, hopeful of what could possibly happen in the near future.

Now it was reaching midday, with Lyralei resting on a park bench, finishing the drink she got before. She took off her shoes and her jacket, embracing the wind as if it was a long lost sister. She was in her own little world; to the point that she did not notice someone had joined her on the bench.

"Hey Lyralei…" Lyralei's eyes flashed open in surprise, turning her head to greet a certain introverted roommate. "Are you alright?"

"Traxex? What are you doing here?" she asked disbelievingly.

A blush formed on Traxex's face, turning her gaze away from her roommate. "Lanaya told me that you went jogging before dawn. And I know, that you only jog when there's something troubling you."

Lyralei felt her heart flutter, not expecting Traxex to knew of the little fact about her.

"So, what's wrong?" Traxex asked again with concern.

Lyralei wiped her eyes of the few tears that managed to break way. "Nothing. Not anymore." She said, earning a relieved smile from Traxex. Standing up, she had a new plan in mind. "Come! Let's get some breakfast!"

"Breakfast? It's past 11." Traxex rebutted.

"Fine, let's get some brunch! Pleeeaasse?" Lyralei begged, drawing out the words. Although hesitating, Traxex nodded with a smile. "Yay! Let's get some food, _Tra-chan_!"

"Oh, no. Don't call me that." Traxex complained.

"Nope." Lyralei responded, pulling Traxex off of the bench and wrapping their arms together.

"Aw, Lyralei, you _stink_!"

"That's the smell of my morning jog! It'll wear out soon enough."

And so, with Lyralei's jog ending better than she could ever hope for, she brought the protesting Traxex along with her for the brunch she had agreed on. Through this, she silently thanked the priestess for her clairvoyance, hoping to find her again, if only just to thank her.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

back, with more!

first of, i'd like to give a shout out to the **Knight in Blackest Armor **for the concept of Io (and Enigma, but we'll get to that in a later chapter.) thanks dude! i owe you one!

and, surprise surprise, this chapter lacks any of our protagonists (barring an in name only cameo from Lanaya), focusing instead on our extroverted senior.

hope you guys enjoyed it!


	37. Light in a Shaded Past

**Light in a Shaded Past**

"Hey, Luna. What is that man doing, standing over there?"

Luna looked up from her morning newspaper to see Magina leaning on her counter, his white eyes conveying the question he just asked. She tilted her head at him, giving him an annoyed look that made him back away slightly from the older barista.

"What're you talking about?" she said, voicing her irritation.

"That man over there." Magina pointed to the Dark Moon's entrance, a middle aged man with copper red hair and beard with a braid at the side. His blue eyes showed an older presence, wisdom through the experiences he had gone through. "He has been standing there, doing nothing at all."

Luna recognized the man as the same person who was protesting in the zoo the last time they went there as a group. "Find him a place to sit." She told Magina.

Magina scoffed at the request. "This is a coffee shop, Luna. Not a five star restaurant."

"Find him a place, Magi, or I will **make you** find him one." Luna said threateningly.

Feeling nervous being near the older woman's presence, Magina left to carry out the "request" before Luna could unleash her wrath. Luna let out an unbecoming laugh, satisfying her guilty pleasure of frightening her co-workers; a task that had become increasingly harder to accomplish as, with Lanaya's persistence, they had gotten closer over the past few months.

She heard a soft gasp from beside her. "Oh my God." Luna turned to see Mortred with her eyes wide and her hand over her mouth.

"What's wrong?" she asked the baker, who looked back at her with a serious expression, despite her cheeks slowly reddening.

"Luna, please keep him occupied, okay?" Luna raised her eyebrow at the strange request.

"What do you mean?"

"Make sure he doesn't leave early!" she said. "I want to make him something!"

"Aw, are you going to write a love letter?" Luna teased the baker, who pouted at Luna's words.

"Just keep him occupied!" Mortred responded, as she entered her kitchen again.

Luna shook her head at Mortred's behavior, pleased to see the baker act like a love struck teenager. As she turned back to her phone, she caught a glimpse of the man heading towards her counter, fortunately (or unfortunately) for her. He took a seat at one of the empty stools, still keeping to himself.

"Can I get you anything?" She asked him, the man still ignoring his surroundings.

A brief flash went by his eyes, quickly blinking and looking up to Luna. "I'm sorry. I had a busy day." He said.

Luna smiled sympathetically, handing the man a clear glass of water. She was surprised with herself of being outwardly friendly to a complete stranger, something that she'd never do before.

"What do you actually do, Chaplain?" she asked, creating small talk between them.

He took a sip of the water before he responded to Luna. "You know who I am?"

"I saw you not too long ago at the zoo, complaining with the zoo keeper."

"Oh…" the man met Luna's direct gaze for the first time. "You were with Auishtha last time?"

"Yes. And you still haven't answered my question."

The man let out a tired scoff. "Well, I've just been busy, getting my hands mixed up with the red tape that's everywhere within the church."

"What church is it, exactly?" Luna asked, constantly prodding the man with more questions.

"The Church of the Omniscience." The man downed his glass of water, Luna immediately refilling it. "There's too many corrupt people high up the church's ladder."

"And you've been trying to root them out?" The man nodded.

"Yes, but it has been a difficult task. They covered their tracks almost perfectly."

"But you've been persistent? That's some real dedication." Luna commented, earning a glare from the man.

"If not myself, then who? No one else is taking a stand to question the decisions and choices the church has made." Luna was starting to feel uncomfortable as the subject transitioned to something else entirely.

"Have you not gotten any outside help?" she questioned on.

"What good would that have done?" he said disheartenedly. "The City Guards are just as corrupt, maybe even more so."

Luna was about to mention how she knew people that could be trusted, but held back when she remembered the trouble Slithice and Slardar went through. She settled on a different party. "Do you know Detective Banehallow?"

"Banehallow? I've heard of him. The last major thing I heard he's done was help apprehending the _Scourge of the Plains_ through his investigations."

Luna cringed at being reminded of her past, but kept her face straight so as to not throw the man off. "But he was successful, and he's not affiliated with the City Guard."

"True." The man had his hand on his chin, looking on in thought. "I'll keep that in mind. Thank you."

"You're welcome, Chaplain." As she said this, Luna heard the door to the kitchen slowly open, the smell of something freshly baked invaded their nostrils.

Mortred appeared beside her, a fluffy looking loaf of bread on a platter on her hands still steaming. She placed the platter on the counter. "Here you go, sir!"

"Oh, thanks." The man took the plate, but was careful in touching the still hot bread. "I didn't order this, though."

"Uh, yes…" Mortred struggled with her words as she tried to come up with a believable excuse. Turning to Luna for help, she was instead upset at seeing the older woman's amused expression on her face, quickly jabbing Luna's stomach before leaving to her kitchen.

"Are you alright?" the man asked, but Luna shrugged him off.

"I'm fine. Just a tickle." Luna responded. "It's complimentary from the baker, by the way."

"Why did she make it?" he asked her.

Luna, looking at the door to make sure that Mortred wasn't near them, gestured the chaplain to approach her. "She has a crush on you."

A surprised, yet amused, look flashed on the chaplain's face. "Really? I didn't think anybody would be interested in an old middle-aged preacher, like me."

"She's always been quirky. It's not really surprising." Luna said with a hint of amusement, but a worried look replaced it when she saw the man make a peculiar expression.

"….She sure has grown…" he said quietly.

"What did you say?" Luna was worried at the prospect of someone else possibly knowing who Mortred was.

"Oh, nothing. It's just…" the man looked torn on whether he should tell Luna what he was thinking, and finally relented. "…I remember her coming after me, years ago. She was still very young…"

"What do you mean?"

"I guess I was a target for the Veiled Sisters, but I managed to convince her to leave me when she came…"

Luna, satisfied that the man wasn't a threat to Mortred, breathed out a sigh of relief. "What did you tell her?"

The chaplain had a soft smile on his face. "I told her that there was life outside of the Veiled Sisters, hoping that I could convince her to leave that path." His gaze fell on the door to the kitchen. "It makes me happy, at the thought that I might have helped bring her to a brighter path."

"Guess she didn't r'member you, huh?" Both Luna and the man were startled when Sylla joined the conversation, taking the stool beside the chaplain.

"Hm, guess not." He replied.

"Don't worry, pal. She doesn't r'member me as well." Sylla bellowed a hearty laugh, not noticing the confused look the chaplain was giving him, and the surprised expression Luna had.

"What? Sylla…" Luna had trouble forming words, still caught off guard by Sylla's confession. "she… what?"

"Ha, cat got your tongue, Luna?" he teased.

"More like a bear." Both the Dark Moon employees laughed at each other, before Sylla faced the chaplain again.

"Ya know, she was already soft when she came afte' me." Sylla draped an arm around the chaplain. "So ya must've done something to change her."

"And now she has a crush on you…" Luna leaned on the counter, closing the distance between her and the two men across her. "…maybe that's her subconsciously remembering who you are."

"Aye." Sylla agreed.

The chaplain showed a serene smile, his eyes watering as he felt a sense of accomplishment in changing someone's life.

"Well, looks like all of us have something in common, aye?" Sylla commented.

"What, the barista was also targeted?" the chaplain asked.

The custodian nodded. "But not by the baker. She's got lots of knives to her back because…" Sylla was cut off by a glaring barista.

"Don't you even think of it, you silly bear." She threatened, but only getting a smirk from the older man.

"Well, I guess that's enough leisure time for me today." The chaplain stood up, with the bread now in his hands. He gave the Dark Moon employees one last longing look. "Tell her that the bread was divine." He said, before leaving the coffee shop.

Sylla looked at Luna again, with a question forming at the tip of his tongue. "Are ya going to tell her?"

Luna shrugged, before turning her back to the custodian. "I don't see what's the problem. She'll be overjoyed to know the chaplain likes her bread."

"Not that…" Sylla groaned, moving himself to the other side of the counter. "About Mortred…"

Luna sighed, facing Sylla once more, with her hands on her hips. "Why don't we, for once, just let things go about on their own? I think it's much more appropriate for the chaplain to be the one telling her."

"Fine, Luna. Your judgment." Sylla turned and walked back to wherever he came from, leaving Luna alone at her station.

Of course, Luna knew better. She made sure that none of her coworkers were around, before squatting down to open one of the counters, revealing a certain ever-so-curious part-timer, covering her already masked mouth with her hands, still apparently holding a cloth.

"Are you always going to be around when someone's darkest secret is told?" Luna said with a hint of irritation.

Lanaya rapidly shook her head, a look of guilt plastered on her face, more so than before. "No, Luna! It was an accident, I swear! I was just cleaning your station!"

"Really?" Luna responded, arching her eyebrow in disbelief.

"Yes, Luna! You saw me cleaning this place before, remember?" Lanaya sighed, gathering her bearings before continuing on. "I just hid when things started getting personal…."

Both women stared at each other, one gaze judging the other's Luna then dragged Lanaya out of the counter, bring the part-timer to her height (or as close as she could).

Luna held Lanaya by her biceps. "You know a lot of secrets, Lanaya. Some day it's all going to come back and bite you in the ass, even _if_ you never told anyone else."

Lanaya nodded, her eyes closed as tears were straining to break free. Luna could see how guilty the part-timer was, bring her into a hug after the stern talking to. Lanaya's eyes opened in surprise.

"Just be careful. Secrets aren't a casual thing for people to pass around, okay?" Lanaya nodded, returning the barista's hug. "Good. Now let go of me."

And just like that, Luna was back with her tough shell raised, Lanaya could only laugh at the scenario she was in.

"You should be happy." Luna started. "I'm not prone to giving people hugs."

"Oh, then I guess Mirana's going to be jealous, huh?"

Both women shared a quick laugh, before Luna kicked Lanaya out of her station, sending the part-timer back to her duties.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

so sorry guys, with the **very** late chapter. i've been busy with school and work, and the only time i have some free time, i spent it watching some pro matches on BTS' channel XD

so, i guess you'll be seeing more sparser gaps between each chapter update now.

and hey, maybe some of you guys would like something in particular, maybe a request, for the next chapter? with the longer time gap, it might give me more creative sources to churn out.

anyways, hope you enjoy this chapter!


	38. No Diretide This Year

**No Diretide This Year**

On the hallowed night of the ending month, the citizens of Elze were in a festive mood, frolicking through the streets in costumed attire. Once a year, this unofficial "holiday" is celebrated by children and adults alike for varying reasons, be it perusing though residential streets in hopes of acquiring free treats, or grouping up with their peers, plans on enjoying the night shared amongst the many.

Luna, the Dark Moon Barista, was none of them. She was content in relaxing in her own apartment, watching the late night Diretide specials in her usual sleep attire, a glass of juice in her hand while the other was scratching little Nova's fur, the small kitten sleeping on her lap. She glanced to her right, looking at the dorms across the apartment building, shaking her head at the bustling commotion the college students were in. She shook her head at their antics, wondering if a certain part-timer was enjoying herself.

A knock on the door drew her attention away from the window, disrupting her little peace. At first Luna thought it was Mortred; coming back from her evening grocery shopping, but remembering that her temporary roommate had a key to her apartment, she silently cursed at whoever was outside, hoping it wasn't anybody trick or treating.

Putting Nova on the empty spot beside her, Luna made her way to the door, the constant knocking still echoing through her apartment. When she reached it, she looked through the peephole, sighing defeatedly at who was outside, slowly unlocking the door to greet her guest.

"Hey Luna." Her young student neighbor greeted, laughing nervously upon seeing the older woman's eyebrow twitch.

"Why are you here, Lanaya?" Luna questioned, crossing her arms over her chest.

Lanaya scratched the back of her neck, forming her response. "Can I stay for a while again?" she asked. "There's too much chaos going on at the dorms, and it's slowly getting on me."

She stared down the part-timer; who looked away from Luna's piercing gaze; wondering on what her decision would be. Feeling generous, she stepped aside, allowing the grateful Lanaya to enter the apartment. Closing the door, she finally gave what Lanaya was wearing a proper look.

The part-timer was dressed in a white cotton shirt and black leather pants; something that would fit in a Renaissance setting. She unclasped her cape that also had a hood with a pointed end. All kinds of jewelry adorned her chest to further compliment her whole outfit. Her usual face mask was replaced with another one in black with a tighter fabric.

Lanaya, upon folding her cape, saw Luna eyeing her down, making the part-timer to suddenly feel self conscious. "What's wrong?"

"What are you wearing?" Luna asked.

Lanaya looked down onto her attire, wondering what Luna meant till she remembered she was wearing a costume. "I'm an assassin." She answered with a laugh.

Luna scoffed, shaking her head as she went back to where she sat. Seeing this reaction, Lanaya pouted, upset at not getting a more favorable response.

"What's wrong with it? I worked hard on this." She said as she sat beside the older woman.

"It just looks weird, like all the other costumes people wear on this day." She replied.

"You don't like Diretide?"

"It's a pointless day. There's nothing to it." Their eyes met, Lanaya flinching slightly from Luna's gaze. "Especially since you're not much of an assassin."

"But it's fun! Have you never tried dressing up when you were young?"

"What do you think?"

Lanaya froze when she remembered about Luna's past; and more importantly reminding her of it; turning away from the older woman's face, fearing a venomous retort to come her way. When nothing came of it, she slowly turned back to see the unamused expression on Luna's face.

"I think you'll be a great warrior." Lanaya said as she tried to steer the conversation back. "Maybe a warrior of the moon? I'm sure you'd look majestic."

"Sure, Lanaya." Luna replied before taking a sip of her juice.

With a dejected sigh, Lanaya leaned back on the sofa, taking of her mask as she made herself comfortable. Feeling that something was off, she looked around the apartment, till it finally clicked on what was missing.

"Where's Mortred?"

"She went grocery shopping. She should be back by now, though. I don't know what's taking her so long."

"Does she usually take this long?" Lanaya inquired, with Luna shaking her head in response.

As if on cue, the sound of the door knob turning with made them turn their attention to it, seeing the door slowly open. Mortred peered through the door, not yet entering the apartment.

"Hey, Luna… How's your mood?" she asked out of the blue.

Lanaya was confused at Mortred's question, but judging from the barista's expression, Luna already has an idea on what was going on.

"Who did you bring?" she asked, annoyed at the prospect of her room having more people.

With a nervous smile, Mortred opened the door, allowing Luna to see the other people who were hiding behind the baker, as pointless as their attempts may be.

Behind Mortred were Mirana and Shendel dressed in white and purple dresses, respectively. Behind them was Magina, dressed in a simple violet colored robe. Lanaya could see the four of them looking nervous, Luna responding with an icy glare that's doing its job in freezing them in place. She stood up and made her way to them, Lanaya trailing behind her.

"Why are you three here?" Luna asked, allowing Mortred to enter, relieving the baker off of responsibilities.

"That party Selemene brought me to was boring." The manager answered first. "I found out that Shendel was also there, so we ditched the place."

"Aunt Aviliva brought me along too." Shendel added.

"So we decided to leave." Mirana continued on.

Both women felt uncomfortable under Luna's gaze, but sigh in relief when she shifted her gaze away from them, turning to Magina while allowing them room to enter.

"And what's your excuse, Magi?"

"I don't have anything clever to answer you with, Luna. Those two just came by me when I was walking." Magina answered, trying his hardest to not quake. "I didn't even know they were going to your apartment."

They stared each other for what felt like hours, till Luna closed her eyes, sighing as she relented and heading back inside, leaving the door opened for Magina to enter, which he followed suit. Upon closing the door, his eyes wandered around the room that he was in, surveying each crevice of the apartment. His line of sight fell on the women; both older and younger than him; all around the room.

Mortred had gone straight to Luna's kitchen, already preparing something with the flour she got out on the counter. Lanaya was beside her, assisting the baker while preparing a more appropriate dinner for all of them. Mirana and Shendel had situated themselves on the dining table, conversing with each other about the party they had run away from. The home owner was back at her sofa, ignoring using the T.V. as background noise as she played with the purple kitten in her hands.

Finding no suitable spots for him, he shrugged and went to sit at the solo couch, watching whatever was ignored by Luna.

"What are you supposed to be?" she asked. Magina turned to see Luna not even looking up.

"I'm a monk." He answered plainly, seeing Luna shake her head at him.

"And you two? What are you, _princesses_?" Mirana groaned at Luna's use of her nickname.

"No, it was just a "classy" party." Shendel answered for the both of them.

"You know, all we're missing is Sylla." Lanaya commented, earning a laugh from the two dressed women.

"He was actually there, also at the party." Shendel answered.

"Yeah, but he liked it, so we didn't invite him." Mirana added. "He was dressed pretty nice too. For an old man." The whole room (barring Magina) erupted in laughter at the image.

"How come you're not dressed, Mortred?" Lanaya asked to the baker beside her.

A knowing chuckle escaped the baker's lips. "Did you forget who this apartment belongs to?"

"Speaking of that, this apartment is barren. There is literally no decoration whatsoever." Magina commented offhandedly.

"Careful Magina, you wouldn't want to be kicked out." Said Mirana, seeing the glare that Luna was giving Magina.

"None of you are staying here." Luna announced, earning the cries of everyone in the room. "You're all leaving before I go to sleep."

"What time are you going to sleep, then?" Shendel asked, Mirana nodding beside her.

"I don't know, I'm not tired yet. Why?"

"Oh, then that means we'll just keep you awake all night long!" Mirana said with glee.

Falling into their trap, Luna could only relent, knowing that no matter the reputation she has, she couldn't do anything against the five of them. She groaned, knowing the fact that it was Diretide made her experience much worse.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

back, just in time for Diretide.

so, first off, i'd like to say how awesome it is, finding out that this fic is linked on Tv Tropes. it might not be a big deal, but being a troper myself, it's such an awesome feeling. :D

also, in regards to Lanaya's costume, those who follow Diredude's tumblr (diredude tumblr com) would know what i was trying to go for. (and no, no spoilers)

anyway, once again, thanks for reading!


	39. Forecast of the Red Mist

**Forecast of the Red Mist**

The bright piercing sun spread its heat over the city, embracing the land with its warmth one last time before the crystal powder covers it. The buildings were becoming decorated every day as Frostivus was approaching them with only less than two months away.

Unlike most days, on this sunny midday the Dark Moon coffee shop once again drew in some surprising attention, as one of the nation's nobles had decided on spending his time there. And not just any other noble, but the renown recluse; Abaddon, Lord of House Avernus. Sitting himself in a comfortable corner, he read his book under the hood that made it hard for people to see his face, with only his blue eyes showing through the dark.

And, unsurprisingly, he was the subject of intrigue for Lanaya, as she would spare a glance at the noble's direction on in a while. Sometimes either Mirana or Shendel would need to get her back to her duties, but it was their only waiter that asked her what was on her mind.

"Huh?" came Lanaya's lackluster response to said waiter's inquiry.

Magina sighed, used to the little respect he got from the others. "What is distracting you so much?" he reiterated.

"I'm not distracted." She denied, not willing to admit it.

"Don't bother trying to deny it. Luna told me to ask you what's wrong, and if I don't get an answer, she's going to do something."

A chuckled escaped Lanaya's lips. "Then maybe I should just stay quiet, huh?" she playfully threatened.

"Please don't." he responded, not wanting to deal with any sort of hassle.

"Fine…" she said with a pout, before facing the target of her fascination. "Do you know who he is?"

"You mean the noble?" Lanaya nodded. "What of him?"

"Isn't he a recluse? Why is he here?" she asked, embracing her curiosity.

"You think I, of all people, would know that? Why don't you just ask him."

"What? You're crazy! You'd think he give us a passing glance?"

Magina's hand met his forehead, already regretting the question. "Then just put everything you have up here," he prodded Lanaya's head with his finger, irritating the part-timer. "and just get back to work? We have better things to do than to ponder on about senseless things."

Lanaya frowned at Magina's words as they both looked at the noble. "You're no fun, Magina. Did anyone ever tell you that?"

"Yes." He said as he turned around, but not before freezing in place when his gaze fell upon the figures outside the building.

"What's wrong?" she asked, surprised at Magina's sudden stop.

He grabbed Lanaya by her wrist, dragging her to Luna's station. "Don't go near him. Leave it to Mirana."

"Who? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, he's back?" Luna asked offhandedly.

"Who's back?" Lanaya asked once more.

"Just some asshole retired general from the east." The barista answered.

"Exactly." Magina affirmed. "A whole pain to deal with. Looks like he's with someone though."

"It's his cousin. That man is what made sure this general didn't go over the line." Luna explained.

"Did it work?"

"No. That man is out of control." Magina sighed as he took a seat on an empty stool.

"Did you ever let loose around him?" Lanaya asked, ever so curious.

"Almost. Selemene would always drag me out of the room anytime it would happen."

"He can't be that bad, could he?"

Magina scoffed, rolling his eyes at Lanaya. "You have not seen how manic this man can be, Lanaya. It's best that we stay out of his range."

Both of them sat as far as possible under Luna's 'protection' as the general they spoke of entered the building with his cousin behind him. Both men had ponytails, but while the general had black hair, his cousin had white. What they wore also contrasted each other, as the general wore only a brown vest, showing his heavily tanned body, compared to the blue and black suit the other wore.

"Ah, we are back at this fine establishment. Ready to relax, Mogul?" the white heard man asked.

"Axe would be grateful if you would stop using Mogul, cousin!" the general bellowed, getting a knowing nod from his cousin as they made their way to an empty table. Both Magina and Lanaya silently cursed when that table was next to the noble's.

"Oh, this is not good." The waiter said as he stood up from his stool.

"Did he just call himself Axe? While referring to himself in third person?" Lanaya asked.

"Yes. General Mogul Khan, commonly known as the Axe to his enemies." Luna answered. "As long as he stays away from he, I don't care what he does."

"What? Luna, we have someone here that can cause trouble!" Magina complained to an indifferent Luna.

"Then why don't you get Mirana to deal with this? She's always the one to handle him." She said with a commanding glare, sending Magina out of her sights.

"What if things really do get out of hand?" Lanaya prodded.

"Then it's a good thing we have Sylla with us now."

Lanaya tilted her head. "You're not taking part? I would've thought you'd relish in the idea of punching someone."

"Sylla can be more levelheaded than me, Lanaya." The older woman answered. "It's one of the reasons why Selemene got him here."

"So you've actually seen him before he worked here?" Luna shook her head, before facing the younger woman.

"No, but Selemene likes to tell stories of him. And her other 'friends'." She said, gesturing air quotes with her fingers.

Mirana appeared before Lanaya could question more, a look of tired annoyance laden on her face more so than ever before. Magina was nowhere to be seen, with Shendel apparently taking his place as she trailed behind the manager. Mirana gave them all a quick glance, Luna being the last of them as the older woman gave her a gentle nod, sending the manager towards the upcoming stress she would endure.

"So he's back, huh?" Shendel asked, arms crossed as she leaned on the wall next to them.

"Yeah. Can't wait for him to leave." Luna commented.

"Does he come here often?" the part-timer asked to her senior co-workers

"Once every few months." Shendel answered for the part-timer. "That cousin of his only tagged only just as the year started."

"Good thing too. That guy's been there to make sure the _Axe_ doesn't do anything stupid." Luna said, envenoming the general's nickname.

"Why is he like that though?"

Both Shendel and Luna stared at each other, before addressing Lanaya's inquiry. "He's a bit… _unstable_."

Luna scoffed. "A bit? _Please_…. Whatever war he was a part of must've made some impact on him to leave him in this undesirable state."

"Luna." Mirana shook the three out of their own world, looking no worse for wear but her eyes were dimmed of energy, compared to air she projected even when stressed. "This is what he wants." She said, handing the barista the order. "I'm gonna get Sylla. I can't handle him anymore."

Luna set out to make the orders, leaving both waitresses to watch the scene that was slowly erupting. They saw the general and his cousin conversing; mostly the cousin making sure the general's attention was on him more than anything. He was successful, to a certain degree, but a quick glance at the quiet noble sent the general to alert, his eyes widening in mad rage. He stood up abruptly and made his way to the noble's table, slamming his fist on it.

"YOU!" he bellowed, even grabbing the attention of the other patrons. "HOW DARE YOU DEFILE THIS ESTABLISHMENT WITH YOUR INSOLENCE!?"

The noble looked up from the book he was reading, his face hard to read as only his eyes were visible. "Hm… General Mogul Khan. What a surprise." The Lord of House Avernus responded, his voice almost unheard to the ears around him, low as the mist.

"Mogul, calm down!" the general's cousin called out, but his words fell on deaf ears as the general held the table with his massive hands.

"YOU WILL PAY FOR WHAT YOU HAVE DONE TO AXE'S ARMY!" through sheer force of his grasp, the table crumble, piece by piece falling to the ground. The noble sighed, slowly standing up with the book in his hand and making his way to the door. The general grabbed the noble's arm, preventing him from moving on. "YOU THINK YOU CAN LEAVE FROM AXE'S WRATH?!"

The general drew his arm, and made to strike the noble, but instead of it making contact with flesh, his fist was deflected by the book the noble held in his other hand, sending the general tumbling from the imbalance. But he was quick on his feet, already up and pulling his arm again. But this time the noble held his ground, prepared to take in whatever blow the general could throw at him. With nothing else but rage in mind, the general ran towards the noble as the other patrons had left the room, but before his fist could connect again, and shocking bellow stopped them.

"Enough!" a deep elderly voice filled the room, drawing the attention of the noble and the general.

Sylla stood in the middle of the room, arms crossed as it held a broom. The two waitresses were watching on in awe, as the barista had unbeknownst to them been dragged out of the room by the owner, two beverages already prepared on her counter for the general and his cousin. Luna had the foresight to prepare them to be taken out.

"Why don't ya take your quarrels outside." The Dark Moon custodian said as a warning.

The general was about to lash out but was stopped by his cousin, calming the enraged general as he took the beverages and quickly brought the both of them out of the building, not before profusely apologizing for the general's behavior. Lord Abaddon, meanwhile, simply stood where he was, looking around the room and the mess that was made, shaking his head, before making his way to the custodian.

"I apologize for this endeavour." He said, taking out his wallet and drawing a handful some of money, handing it to the two waitresses. "Hopefully, something like this won't happen again."

Shendel chuckled, rolling her eyes before responding to the noble's comment. "Knowing him? Unlikely."

They shared a soft chuckle; Lanaya too joining in; before he gave Sylla another glance. With a nod from the custodian, the Lord of House Avernus left the establishment. Sylla sighed as he made his way made his way to fix the mess in front of him as the few patrons that stuck around made their way back to their respective seats.

As Shendel slowly counted the generous sum the noble had handed to them, she was oblivious to the curious look Shendel was giving her.

"Was Lord Abaddon ever in a war?" she asked.

"I think so, mostly serving as a strategic advisor, if I'm not mistaken." She answered, not taking her eyes off the bills. "I didn't know it was the same war, though."

"I'd never thought he would ever be part of something like that." She said, pleasantly surprised by the revelation.

"You'd be surprised at what the nobles of this nation are capable of. Even if they're a recluse, like him." Finally meeting her younger co-worker's gaze, she handed her the money. "Take this to Mirana. It's her job to detail these things, after all."

Rolling her eyes at Shendel's words, Lanaya left the room, glad that whatever conflict that was supposed to happen be dealt with so quickly, although she was secretly disappointed by it, having had the others work up her excitement.

_Oh well. I'm sure the_ Axe _would come around again._


	40. Reunion

**Reunion**

A lonely bus crossed the city's borders at the break of dawn, venturing deeper through the city streets as it made its way to Elze's intercity terminal. The rough sounds of its engine blared through the rising ears, those unfortunate enough to be resting when it passed by them. The bus, and its driver, awaited for their well deserved stop after having pushed on the previous night, ignoring the well placed rest areas in favor of reaching their destination sooner than expected.

The bus wheezed as it finally stopped at the terminal, the passengers slowly shuffling out of it as soon as the door was opened. A young girl in her late teens made herself blend in with the crowd, adorned in a dark blue jacket that were just long enough to reach her thighs, the hood of propped over her head, shielding her dim red eyes and platinum blonde hair. She took her bag from the bus' storage compartment and quickly made her way out of the terminal.

Once outside, she took a look at her surroundings, her mouth gaped in awe as she saw Elze's Royal Palace just off in the distance, a grand and majestic park right in front of her, blocking her view of the rest of the city. She shook her head and straightened herself before crossing the road and making her way into the park, glancing at the sign above the entrance. "Heroes Lane" it said in a grandiose font.

Her eyes wandered around the park in a look of childish innocence, inspecting every nook and cranny of the flora that filled the sidelanes, stopping once in a while in front of an early opened stall, perusing through the souvenirs they had in stock. She purchased only one thing; a cap adorned with fake leaves with the words "The Protector" written across it. She bought a bottle of Clarity branded water before heading deeper into the park.

It wasn't long till she found herself in the presence of the namesake of the cap she was wearing, the tree towering even most buildings if any were to be compared. Once again, she was in awe at the sheer magnitude of the tree, also glancing to the growing saplings that were coiling around the statues around them. She dropped her bag on the ground and sat herself under the shade, resting herself before she would continue onwards to her destination.

Her rest was about to be disturbed, however, when she caught sight of a short, fidgety man, holding an axe as tall as him, making his way towards one of the three main trunks in the middle. He wore a grey hard hat with a pair of goggles over his eyes, with oversized yellow gloves over his hands. She could hear the man cackling to himself as he neared the tree, his eyes moving up and down as it gauged the tree.

He held the axe with both his hands, pulling it back. "Someone once told me I needed to face fear to get over it, and _I_ thought well why not take a _step further_" the man struck the tree with the axe, pulling it back again. "and _cut_ my fear into _little pieces_" he struck the tree again, his arms going on a frenzy as he struck it again, and again. "then _set_ my fear _on fire_ then throw the _hot ash of my fear into a lake and then poison the lake. **Simple!**"_

The girl slowly backed away from the scene she was witnessing, clearly unnerved by the deranged man as he tried with all his might to destroy the Protector, but he only succeeded in cracking the surface of the trunk. But the look in his eyes indicated that he did not care, simple cathartic with glee as he made the area around him full of debris, covering it with splinters.

"Stop right there!" a woman wearing a blue and orange tracksuit said, pointing a gun at his direction. She had an orange headphone around her neck.

The deranged man ignored the woman's warnings, still trying to chop the tree into pieces, despite his futile efforts. "I'm warning you!" she warned again.

But the man was still in his own world, oblivious to his surroundings. A defeated sigh escaped the woman's lips before she fired the gun, but instead of a bullet, like the young girl was expecting, two wires instead were launched, embedding itself on the man, sending him to the ground as he twitched uncontrollably thanks to the electrical current now coursing through his body.

The woman disconnected a cartridge from the front of the gun before putting it back into the fanny pack that was around her waist. "Could never catch a break." She said as she made her way to the man's twitchy body.

The young girl could only watch as, who she assumed to be a City Guard, made sure the man was alright, taking her phone out while doing so. "Slardar, can you meet me at Heroes Lane? I have a problem here, near the Protector."

Feeling uncomfortable at what had just transpired right before her eyes, the young girl stood up with her bag in her hand and continued down the path she had intended on taking, leaving the City Guard to deal with the unstable man. Her path lead to a more open area of the park, allowing her to see more people exercising under the healthy morning sun; or just families spending quality time together. Her face fell at the sight of those families, envious and longing of a family unlike hers. She shook her head and continued on, putting the thought behind her as she reminded herself of what she had planned on achieving this very day.

A particular group on the field caught her attention as she walked on by; three similar looking men wearing different colored clothing sat in a meditative pose, circling each other. The man in red wore a calm expression on his face, while the one in green was frowning; from what, she could not figure out. The man in blue, however, had a soft smile on his face, moving his head along to some tune he was humming.

With a grunt, the man in green opened his eyes and glared at his blue counterpart. "Raijin, can you please stop humming? It's disturbing me."

"Oh, so sorry cousin," the man in blue stood up and distance himself from the one in green, pirouetting along. "I just can't get this beat out of me. I **must** express myself!" he said, dancing in a way that made the young girl's jaw drop.

The man in green frowned, but he calmed down when he felt a hand on his shoulder. "Let him be, cousin."

"Aren't we supposed to be meditating? Per your suggestion, Xin?" the man in green complained.

The man in red nodded his head, his eyes still closed as he meditated. "Indeed we are, Kaolin. That is Raijin's method."

"Are you going to go on a tirade about how I should find my own method?" the green one said, still voicing his complaint.

"You should know yourself." Came the red one's response. The man in green gave a gruff response before closing his eyes again, intent on meditating.

The young girl giggled before continuing on once more, reaching the other end of the park, seeing the streets now filled with traffic. She took out her phone to get a quick glance at the time, surprised that she was in Heroes Lane that long. _09:21_ she read, sighing before she put pocketing her phone. Her stomach grumbled, reminding her of the breakfast that she had not eaten yet. She settled on buying a sandwich a street vendor was selling.

She stood next to the vendor as she ate her breakfast, content with it as she watched the people shuffling along, some quicker than others as they started their morning. Just as she finished the sandwich, throwing the tinfoil wrap into a nearby trashcan, a girl just around her age appeared, a wide smile plastered on her face as she approached her.

"Good morning! May I have a moment of your time?" she asked.

The girl eyed the person in front of her, seeing her wear an entire black ensemble, including the black-rimmed glasses.

Feeling slightly pressured, she nodded, sending the girl in black into a wider grin. "Excellent!" she took out a piece of paper, handing it to her fellow teenager. "Have you heard of the 'Broodmother Foundaition'?" she shook her head, signaling the girl in black to continue. "It's a foundation intent on saving children from the streets, taking them under one roof so we can give them a better upbringing, providing the necessary resources, such as food, clothing, education, etcetera."

The girl in black took out an envelope and handed it to the young girl, who took off the cap she wore and wiped the imaginary sweat off her forehead from the amount of information that was handed to her. "Maybe you can give this to your parents? We would appreciate any sort of donation, if possible."

The young girl grimaced when the subject of her parents were brought up, shaking her head. "I… don't think that's possible."

"Oh…" the girl in black drew her hand away, cursing to herself for making the situation uncomfortable. "…maybe you'd like to come with us?" she asked.

The young girl in blue shook her head. "No, I'm actually here to meet my sister."

"Oh, that's great!" she expressed, giving a short hug, before moving onto a different subject. "Are you even from here?"

"No." the young girl answered. "I just arrived in the city this morning."

The girl in black furrowed her eyebrows, intrigued at the stranger to the city. "Have you even heard of the 'Broodmother', before?"

"No. Why?"

A let out a breath in relief, before answering the question. "Oh, nothing important. Thanks for listening, anyway!" she said, waving to the girl in blue.

"Wait!" the young girl called out, stopping the girl in black in her place. "I can give some money…"

The girl in black spun on her heel to face her blue counterpart, a look of surprise on her face. "You don't need to, really."

"I insist. I'm sure the children of the 'Broodmother Foundation' need it more than me."

The girl in black showed a smile of gratitude as the young girl handed the money she had. "Thank you." She said, taking the donation and putting it in an envelope. "In return, I'll help you out with anything you need. My name's Noire, by the way."

The girl in black held her hand out, with the young girl taking it with hers, the two of them pleased with this pleasant encounter. "Elodie."

"Well, Elodie, is there anything you need? This new city must be a lot to handle for a newcomer."

"Actually…" the young girl, Elodie, took her phone out once again, showing it to Noire. "Do you know where the 'Dark Moon Coffee Shop' is?"

"Oh, yeah! Come, I'll take you there myself!" Noire said excitedly, dragging Noire by her hand.

One bus ride later, the both of them stood outside the coffee shop, Elodie feeling anxious of what awaited her inside. Noire could only look with curiosity, wondering what was making Elodie feel so uneasy.

"I take it that… your sister works here?" Noire asked, getting a nod from the blue clad girl. "And you both have some issues?"

Elodie shook her head at the assessment. "No. Well… at least I hope not." She sighed, unsure of how to approach the situation.

Noire smiled, giving Elodie a soft squeeze on her shoulder. Elodie, in turn, looked at Noire with a gratified smile. "Where's your phone?" Noire asked. Elodie, confused at the question, took her phone out of her pocket. Noire took it from Elodie's hands, fiddling with the phone for a moment before handing it back. "That's my number. If you need anything else, just call me, or text me!"

"Thank you." Elodie replied, gripping her phone. "It's nice, to have a friend in the city." She commented offhandedly.

Noire chuckled in agreement. "I know, right?" she lightly nudged Elodie towards the coffee shop. "Good luck with your sister!" she said before leaving Elodie, the both of them waving to each other as they parted ways.

Elodie, pocketing the phone again, breathed in once more before opening the door to the coffee shop, striding inside it. She was greeted with a calm atmosphere the coffee shop had, seeing the small number of patrons who were as early as her. She look around the room, seeing the small platform; a makeshift stage; that was in front of the tables, seeing a battered lance above the coffee machine, adorned like a trophy.

A man clearing his throat drew her out of her own world, and she found that she was face to face with a man with white eyes and a Mohawk that was staring expectantly at her.

"Is there anything you need?" he asked, his voice laden with a tinge of annoyance.

"Uh, ahem…" Fumbling with her words, Elodie closed her eyes and calmed herself down, before answering the man. "I'm looking for my sister."

The man raised his brow in confusion. "You sis… ter?" a sudden realization came across his face, and now it was the man's turn to fumble with his words. Quickly shaking his head, he grabbed the girl by her shoulder and brought her to the barista's station, who had another young waitress and a woman in an apron next to her.

"Hey Luna, this girl said she's looking for her sister. Do you know something about that?" the waiter explained, sitting the girl in one of the empty stools.

The barista looked up from the newspaper she was reading, glaring at the both of them, but her expression immediately softened when they landed on Elodie, a knowing smirk now on her face. Both the young waitress and who appears to be the baker were now shocked as to who it really was that was in front of them.

"Just get Shendel here, Magi." The barista said, sending the waiter off.

"Are you… really?" the young waitress said, her hand over her masked mouth.

"_Oh, mon Dieu._" the baker said, leaning on the counter with a hand on her cheek.

"Hey guys, what's wrong?" a woman in a white blouse asked as she approached them. The barista merely motioned to Elodie before going back to reading the newspaper, making new woman's eyes widened at the sight of the young girl.

Elodie could only feel her heart race faster than ever, seeing the reactions her sister's coworkers were giving her just from her mere presence. She closed her eyes and tried to calm herself down, negative thoughts on how her sister would react now overloading her mind, but they were all quelled when the sound of a familiar voice reached her ears.

"Elodie?" the young girl opened her eyes to see her sister's surprised expression.

And with that, all the pressure she had before dissipated at the sight of her eldest sister. "Hey Shen. How are you doing?" she said, mostly to fill the silence. She continued on, oblivious to her sister slowly approaching her. "I figured that, you know… I could drop by, becau-"

She was cut off when she felt Shendel hug her, the embrace slowly tightening as Shendel was still in disbelief at the sight of her youngest sister. Elodie could feel Shendel's body twitch, then hearing her cry as Shendel struggled to keep her tears inside.

"Come on, sis, don't cry." Elodie said, though her own voice was also cracking as she too was holding the tears that were struggling to burst. "We're making a scene."

Shendel shook her head. "I don't care." Was all she said as her gripped took the breath out of her sister.

Elodie finally couldn't hold it back any longer, as her own tears finally broke free as she hugged her sister back, the both of them too caught up with their emotions to care about the soft looks the rest of the Darkmoon employees were giving them, happy to see Shendel at her highest.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

FYI: Noire **is not** Broodmother, but in fact one of her daughters. she has more than one (obviously), most of them adopted. and their names will be some translation of "Black", since her name here would be Arachnia, the "Broodmother" (i'll also explain in a later chapter why she's knows as such)

also, i hope you guys had fun with Shendel's youngest sister. just in case you forgot, it was her middle sister that screwed up the family. (at least in _this_ fic)

hope you guys enjoyed it!


End file.
